


Days in the Life of Huntbastian

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Bulimia, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 59,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Huntbastian prompts I've filled :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a prompt about sebastian being unable to afford dalton and hunter finds out and help?

It was the 23rd night that month that Hunter had spent alone in the dorm room, Sebastian still not being back from wherever the hell he seemed to go. Hunter had been counting. It wasn’t that he was paranoid that his boyfriend might possibly be cheating on him, he trusted Sebastian, it was just that something felt so incredibly _wrong_ and Hunter was never one to ignore his gut feeling.

_“Where have you been?”_

_“Out”_

_“Where’s out?”_

_“Out is out baby, just leave it”_

And that was the drill every night since it had started happening.

It was getting to a point where Hunter _was_ starting to get ever so slightly worried that there may be someone else, occasionally checking Sebastian’s phone whenever he was out of the room for a brief second. But the results were always the same, nothing unusual or suspicious at all. 

Then there were the phone calls.

They’d come at the most random, sometimes inconvenient times and Sebastian would _always_ answer them, no matter what was happening. Then when Hunter asked who it was Sebastian would either change the subject or just say “Nobody” and sometimes if Hunter persisted any further Sebastian would tell him to quite eloquently “Fuck off”.

And as Hunter sat in the empty room waiting for his boyfriend for the 23rd time, thinking about the events of the last month he suddenly came to the realization that it sounded _a damn lot like cheating_ and all previous trust vanished in that instant because he was in that moment almost certain that _there was someone else_.

That was the exact moment Sebastian finally decided to show up.

“Where the hell have you been? It’s like 1 in the goddamn morning!” snaps Hunter as Sebastian walks through the door, promptly ignoring him.

“Out” says Sebastian nonchalantly, wandering into the bathroom.

And something in Hunter just _snaps_.   

He storms after Sebastian, standing in the bathroom doorway angrily.

“Out isn’t going to fucking cut it tonight” growls Hunter

Sebastian freezes and suddenly turns to face Hunter, his expression equally as pissed off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian snaps back

“It means your going to tell me right now where the fuck you have been for the past 23 nights”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” sneers Sebastian

“I’m your boyfriend I have a right to know,” says Hunter angrily

“Look I’m tired yeah? Can you just drop it?” Sebastian says letting out an exasperated sigh

Hunter pauses for a moment as Sebastian continues to fuss around the bathroom before finally Hunter really asks what is on his mind.

“Who is he?”

Sebastian freezes, his expression like a dear caught in headlights.

“What?” asks Sebastian weakly

“You heard me baby, who is he?” repeats Hunter calmly stepping closer to his boyfriend.

“There’s nobody Hunter, what are you-”

“Then tell me where you’ve been” persists Hunter “Look me in the eyes baby and tell me where you keep going every night” 

Sebastian’s features twist into anger.

“You want to know? You really want to fucking know Hunter?” Sebastian yells “Fine, my dad lost his fucking job, we’re broke as fuck and I’ve been doing a million fucking jobs late at night just so I can stay in this shit hole with you!”

 _Oh shit_.

Hunter’s stomach does a guilty twist, as his eyes widened in shock

“Bas I didn’t-”

“Know? So you just assume I’m cheating on you? It that honestly what you think of me Hunter, that I’m some slut that’ll have a few on the side?” Sebastian screams, his eyes filling with tears

“That’s not true!” Hunter tries to reason

“I can’t be with you if your going to just accuse me of cheating every five seconds Hunter” sighs Sebastian “I’m tired and I’m working my ass off and I’m not going to do this

“I’m sorry baby I really am” 

“Fuck it I’m exhausted I’m going to bed, goodnight Hunter” and Sebastian walks past him, switching off the lights behind him.

The next morning Sebastian gets ready  in silence, not saying a single word to Hunter who spends the morning begging for forgiveness only to be coldly ignored. Hunter could feel his heart breaking in his chest as guilt swirled around his stomach and by the time Sebastian had left for the day Hunter knew that he had to do something drastic to make up for being such an _asshole_.  

Then it hits him.

He spent the next hour making the important phone calls, first to his farther explaining the situation, then to his grandfather to beg for every last cent of his inheritance to be in his bank account _right now_ and then back to his father explaining that he would be taking out a massive sum of money and to not freak out. Hunter caught the bus into town, going to bank and taking out the check for a number with way to many zeros on the end and then went to the florist to buy roses because _anything_ can be patched up with flowers. It was about two in the afternoon by the time Hunter got back to their dorm, setting the flowers upon Sebastian’s bed along with the check. And then he waited, hoping that it would be enough to save what they have.  

Sebastian doesn’t get in until an hour later, grumpily trudging into their room and slamming the door behind him and suddenly stopping when he sees the flowers.

“Hunter what’s this?” asks Sebastian approaching the bed

Then Sebastian sees the check.

Sebastian gasps, hand covering his mouth as he examines the check for enough money to pay Dalton's fees for the next two years. He turns to Hunter, tear streaming down his face. 

“Oh my god” Sebastian croaks

“I’m sorry about last night, it was so out of line,” says Hunter getting up from his own bed “I love you and I want you take this, don’t try and turn it down”

“I love you too” croaks Sebastian “How did you get this?”

“Inheritance, not like I needed it anyway” says Hunter smiling

“Oh my god” repeats Sebastian “This and the flowers and god I love you so much” 

Then Sebastian is in his arms, holding onto him like a lifetime.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it, I just didn’t want you to worry “ sobs Sebastian in his arms “Thank you so much” 

“It’s ok baby,” sighs Hunter stroking Sebastian’s hair “We’re going to be ok”


	2. Rosie Louise Clarington-Smythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rooripunk: Mind doing a Huntbastian with baby?

Sebastian groggily awakes in the middle of the night to the Rosie screaming her little head off.  

“Fuck” he groans as he sits up in their bed “Hunt can you deal with her this time?”

Hunter stirs slightly next to him, sleepily opening his eyes few inches.

“I’ve gotta leave tomorrow, I need sleep” Hunter grumbles, drifting back to sleep

“But I’ve done it three times already!”  whines Sebastian

Hunter closes his eyes, mumbling “Just deal with the baby Bas”

Sebastian sighs, begrudgingly ripping the covers off himself and stumbling out of their room and down the hallway cursing to himself in French grumpily.

“Ayons un bébé, dit-il, ce sera amusant, dit-il,” Sebastian mutters angrily as he opens the door to the nursery.

Rosie is wailing in her cradle, kicking and screaming as Sebastian picks her up in his arms and begins softly singing to her, rocking her back and forth gently trying to get her to sleep.

“Gosh Rosie if you don’t fall asleep at this rate Papa and Daddy are going to be divorced before your two” sighs Sebastian bitterly “But at least you didn’t run off for 3 months with the military leaving Papa to deal with a 2 week old newborn baby and at least you aren’t disappearing tomorrow for another 6 months”

“You do realize she can’t understand a word of that right?”

Hunter is standing in the doorway, warm, milk filled baby bottle in hand and looking very amused.

“That’s why she’s so wonderful to vent to,” quips Sebastian looking into Rosie’s adorable green eyes.

Hunter chuckles lightly “I’ll take her, you go back to bed”

Sebastian carefully gives Hunter the baby but doesn’t go back to bed, watching Hunter slowly coaxing their daughter to drink the milk.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” sighs Hunter as he feeds her

Sebastian hums in agreement, leaning against Rosie’s cot slightly.

“Oh yea, she’ll break a lot of hearts when she’s older” says Sebastian smiling

Hunter’s brows furrow, “She’s not dating until she’s at least thirty,” he says seriously

Sebastian laughs softly, “Well we now know whose going to be the fun parent” 

Rosie drops off to sleep shortly after that, Hunter placing her gently back in her cot and lightly pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Sebastian gives Rosie a kiss on the other cheek, whispering in her ear “Bonne nuit Rosie”

They both creep out of the nursery, trying not to wake her and make their way back down the hallway to their bedroom.

“Is that really how you feel?” asks Hunter once their back in their bedroom “Like I runaway for 6 months?”

Sebastian lets out an exasperated sigh, sitting on the edge of their bed.

“I feel that way because you _do_ runaway for 6 months” replies Sebastian bitterly 

“Come on Bas I do it for you and Rosie, to keep you safe” Hunter tries to reason

“No you don’t you do it because you nutcase father wants you to, no other reason” snaps Sebastian

“Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise baby,” sighs Hunter joining Sebastian who is still sitting on the bed

“Even if you don’t get blown up, you missed the first 3 months of Rosie’s life Hunter!” Sebastian yells suddenly “Your never around! Your going to miss seeing her grow up, your going to miss seeing your own daughter grow up because you’d rather run around in some foreign country playing hero!’

“Bas it’s not like that and you know it,” growls Hunter

“And you know what? It’s going to get to a point that when you do come back she won’t even _know_ you; you’ll be some stranger to her and eventually Hunter she might even just give up having a relationship with you _at all”_  

Sebastian watches as Hunter’s face twists in pain, looking at him with the most heartbreaking eyes that making Sebastian’s chest ache.

“I think I’ll sleep in the spare room tonight” whispers Hunter weakly

And then Hunter goes, leaving Sebastian alone in the dark as Rosie begins to cry again.

Sebastian spends the rest of the night up with Rosie, feeding her and singing to her. It’s about 5:30 in the morning when he decides to take her out onto the balcony of their apartment for some fresh air.  He sits in the wicker chair, the sun just beginning to rise over New York and continues to sing to Rosie.

_“The sun goes down, the stars come out, but all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same-”_

“ _I’m glad you came, I’m glad you came_ ”

Hunter is standing near the door on the balcony dressed immaculately in his military uniform, his suitcases in hand.

“Your voice is beautiful you know”

“Thanks” says Sebastian, staring out into the city and not may eye contact with his husband. 

“Can I hold her?” asks Hunter placing his suitcases down on the balcony

Sebastian lets Hunter take Rosie out of his arms, his heart fluttering when Hunter smiles down at her.

“Now you be a good girl for Papa alright?” says Hunter kissing Rosie’s forehead “Try not to keep him awake tonight, I’ll be home soon sweetheart”

Sebastian continues to stare out at the skyline.

“Her 1st birthday is another 6 months away, do you reckon you’ll back by then?” asks Sebastian dryly

Hunter sighs sadly, “I’ll see what I can do but I can’t promise anything”

“Course not” mumbles Sebastian as he takes Rosie back from Hunter, walking back into their apartment.

Hunter waits on the balcony while Sebastian putting Rosie back in her cot in the nursery before coming back out onto the balcony, taking out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and taking a drag. Hunter stands there silently watching as Sebastian leans over the balcony and stares out into the city.

“Am I going to get a goodbye kiss?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer him, taking another puff.

“I thought you’d quit smoking”

“Yea well I needed a hobby for all the time I spend alone, don’t worry though Rosie is never around when I do” Sebastian sneers

There’s more silence between the two of them, the only sound being the morning traffic down below them. Sebastian finishes the cigarette, putting it out on the small silver ashtray on the table while Hunter quietly watches him.  It is taking everything Sebastian has in him to not give in and just run into Hunters arms, the hope that Hunter might finally _get_ were Sebastian was coming from being the only thing stopping him.  Hunter finally goes to leave, reaching down to pick up his suitcases.

And Sebastian panics.

His lips are on Hunters within to seconds flat as Hunter snakes his arms around his waist.

“I’m going to miss you so fucking much,” Sebastian says against Hunters lips

“I know, I love you so much,” sighs Hunter as they break away

“Then promise me that when you come back you’ll stay” begs Sebastian “Come back and you can go back to college and become a teacher like you always wanted, you could even teach at that military school here in New York, just stay here and stop tearing this family apart”

“Family?” repeats Hunter

“Yea you, me and Rosie are a family now” says Sebastian smiling shyly  

“Well I love this family more than anything in the world so I’ll tell you what, I’ll resign as soon as I can and be home for Rosie’s birthday alright?”

Sebastian nods, grinning.

“I need to go,” sighs Hunter give Sebastian one last peck on the lips “I love you”

Sebastian sighs happily, “I love you to”

Both Sebastian and Rosie sleep perfectly that night. 


	3. Too Much Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a prompt where Nick and Jeff and Sebastian find a couple of fat suits and wear it to warbler practice under their blazers? and most of the warblers are laughing and giggling (and hunter is turned on) and they get absolute nowhere during practice.
> 
> Also here a link to the song that the lyrics are quoted from ;) 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JP42y28GTqc

When Hunter texts Sebastian an hour before rehearsal asking him to get the sheet music out of the supply closet, he naturally decides to drag Nick and Jeff along with him.  And it has all to do with how much sheet music there is and nothing to do with the fact that the last time Sebastian was in there he saw several rather large spiders. Nope, the little demons had nothing to do with it. At all.

“Remind me why you need our help again?” asks Jeff sarcastically as they walk to the closet

“Because there are like five boxes of sheet music and Hunt will bitch to me if we don’t get _all_ of them” explains Sebastian

“And Seb may have a bit of arachnophobia” Nick adds

“Do not!”

“Please, you even cringe at _pictures_ of spiders,” says Jeff grinning

“They’re fucking ugly little bastards ok?” snaps Sebastian as they finally reach the door marked supply closet.

“Into the closet we go, how ironic” mutters Jeff to himself as they step into the dark 

All three boys excessively cough as heavy amounts of dust fill their lungs. Sebastian fumbles around the dark until he finds the light switch, flicking it on to reveal boxes upon boxes of junk.

“How the hell are we meant to find that sheet music in an hour with all this crap?” asks Nick wrinkling his nose

“I dunno but we better start looking, we have like 45 minutes” sighs Jeff as he starts to open one of the box’s

They search in silence for the sheet music but after 20 minutes of looking, Jeff gets slightly distracted by the contents of some of the boxes.

“Oh my god”

“What Jeff?” asks Sebastian cautiously, hoping to hell that it _wasn’t_ something with eight legs.

“You guys have to come see this,” says Jeff motioning for them to look inside the box

There at the bottom of the cardboard box, is a pack of condoms and bottle of lube.

“Holy shit” laughs Sebastian

“Judging from the lack of dust they haven’t been in there long,” says Nick giggling

“But how did they get here?” asks Jeff innocently “The only two people have the key to the closet are Sebastian and...”

_Oh my god._

“Hunter!” the three of them scream at the same time, breaking into laughter.

“I don’t even want to know” snickers Nick, opening another box “Hey what the hell are these?”

Nick pulls out two dust covered, suit like things; holding them up to get a better look.

“Oh my god, fat suits!” squeals Jeff snatching one out of Nick’s hand “Can we wear them? Please Nicky?”

Sebastian smirks, an idea forming in his head that might just get them off the hook for not being able to find the stupid sheet music.

“Gentleman I have a plan"

Jeff and Nick put on the fat suits, laughing to themselves as they squeeze back into their Dalton blazers. Sebastian smiling like an idiot leads them out of the closest to Warbler rehearsal, telling them to wait outside the door. 

Sebastian struts in wearing his usual smirk, waving to the rest of the Warblers as Hunter glares at him.

“Well? Did you get the music?” asks Hunter irritably

“No” says Sebastian casually “But Nick and Jeff found some cake”

“What?” snaps Hunter in confusion

“Mhm and they ate too much of said cake and well… guys come in!” 

Everyone but Hunter erupts into laughter as Nick and Jeff stumble into the room in their fat suits, giving Hunter a thumbs up as the take their seats.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” groans Hunter “I ask you to do one thing and _this_ is what happens”

Everyone continues to laugh as Nick and Jeff send Hunter sheepish smiles.

“Right” says Hunter letting out an exasperated sigh, clearly trying to ignore Nick and Jeff “Sebastian have you got any suggestions for regionals?”

Sebastian grins mischievously, sending Jeff and Nick knowing looks.

“Why yes captain I do, Nick and Jeff could you help me with this?”

Nick and Jeff get up from their seats to cheers from the Warblers, taking their places next to Sebastian.

 _Whenever life gets you down…_  
Keeps you wearing a frown…  
And the gravy train has left you behind…

Sebastian begins to sing, Jeff and Nick backing him up.

 _And when you’re all out of hope…_  
Down at the end of your rope…  
And nobody is there to thrown you a line

Hunter, still looking ridiculously pissed off, leans against the trophy cabinet watching critically.

 _If you ever get so low_  
That you don’t know which way to go,  
Come on and take a walk in my shoes  
Never worry about a thing  
Got the world on a string  
‘Cause I got the cure for all of my blues…

_(All of his blues) sing Nick and Jeff_

They pause making the Warblers giggle with anticipation.

_I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start melting away_

The Warblers burst into cheers and laughter as Hunter’s jaw drops, his face turning bright red. 

 _I take a look at my enormous penis_  
And the happy times are coming to stay  
I gotta sing and I dance  
When I glance in my pants  
And the feelings like a sunshiny day…

Hunter looks mortified as he watches Jeff and Nick dancing around in fat suits, while Sebastian seductively rolls his hips, grinning at Hunter who glares back.

_I take a look at my enormous penis  
And everything is going my way_

The rest of the Warblers begin to whistle along to the tune as Nick and Jeff continue to mess around, jumping on furniture and dancing.  Hunter grumpily crosses him arms watching as his rehearsal falls to shit. 

“Everybody!” yells Sebastian, making all of the Warblers join in

_I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start a melting away_

Everyone but Hunter is dancing, making suggestive gestures to their crotches and giggling and Sebastian watches as Hunter strategically crosses his legs.

 _Yeah I got great big amounts_  
In the place where it counts   
And the feelings like a sunshiny day  
I take a look at my enormous penis

_And everything is going my way_

“My trousers monster!” sings out Nick

_And everything is going my way_

“My meat is murder,” sings Jeff

_And everything is going my way_

“Size doesn’t matter,” grumbles Hunter

_And everything is going my way_

_Yeah!_

Everyone (except Hunter) claps and cheers as the song finishes, Jeff, Nick and Sebastian taking a bow.

“What do you think captain?” asks Sebastian smirking

Hunter straightens himself up, death staring everone.

“Practice dismissed, Jeffrey and Nicolas take of those goddamn suits” snaps Hunter “Your co-captain and I are going to have a bit of a chat,” he says sending Sebastian a dirty look.

The Warblers shuffle out still laughing to themselves, Nick and Jeff giving Sebastian a suggestive look as they leave through the doors.

“So?” grins Sebastian when they’re finally alone “What’s the verdict?”

“That was crass, inappropriate and you wasted a whole rehearsal” huffs Hunter angrily

“You’ve just got a stick up your ass cuz your not getting any” says Sebastian smirking

Hunter scoffs, “It’s an all boys school, _of course_ I’m not getting any”

“And yet you keep condoms and lube in the supply closet, how very appropriate”

Hunter’s eyes widen as he drains of colour, staring at Sebastian.

And before Sebastian can even register what’s going on Hunter is crashing their lips together in a kiss. 


	4. Meet The Parents Part 1: Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian prompt please. Where they meet each other's parents.
> 
> This has ended up being two parts because I got a really awesome idea so here's part 1 :)

Hunter and Sebastian had only been dating for a few months when the subject of meeting the parents comes up. Sebastian, being well… Sebastian isn’t keen at first; insisting that he didn’t do the whole “meet the parents” thing and that he’d probably screw it up.  But Hunter continues to beg and plead and offer up a million things in return and soon Sebastian’s sex drive gets the better of him when Hunter says that he’ll actually sleep with him (an event which hadn’t happened as of yet) in return for meeting his family.  

_“Hunt are you sure that’s what you want?”_

_Hunter smirks at him, “Has it ever occurred to you that I might have been withholding from having sex to use it as a bargaining chip?”_

_Sebastian grins, “You smug little bastard” he says as he brings Hunter’s lips to his_

That was the faithful conversation that had led him to the Clarington’s doorstep, his hand in Hunter’s as Hunter unlocks the door to the family home. They step into the hallway and Sebastian notices that the walls are covered in family photos; some of just Hunter others of Hunter’s parents and a boy Sebastian assumed was Hunter’s older brother

“I’m back!” calls out Hunter as they make their way down the well-furnished hallway.

They enter the living room still holding hands, Hunter’s brother and father on the couch watching TV and his mother coming out of adjoining kitchen.

It takes Sebastian two seconds to realize he _isn’t_ welcome.

Hunter’s mother is a short woman, with beady eyes that narrow when she sees Sebastian.  His father is a lot taller, a man with an obvious military build who looks ups from the TV then at their clasped hands, then back at Hunter with a mixture of shock and disgust. Hunter’s older brother is the only one out of the family who doesn’t look angry; he just simply smirks at his parents then at Hunter.

_Wonderful._

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing your boyfriend Hunter,” says Mrs. Clarington stiffly as she stands in the doorway to the kitchen.

_Wait, what?_

“Well you guys wanted to meet him so badly I figure, you know,” says Hunter casually “This is um-“

“Sebastian Smythe, Samantha’s son, yes we know” finish’s Hunter’s mother bitterly, glaring at Sebastian

“You know who I am Mrs. Clarington?” asks Sebastian, slightly confused and a little bit worried about what they’d heard

“Our social circles are very close, I’ve crossed paths with your mother more than once” explains Mrs. Clarington

“Your quite infamous boy” adds Mr. Clarington sternly, abruptly standing up from the couch joining his wife “And not for very agreeable reasons either”

Hunter’s eyes widen as he turns to Sebastian in confusion, “Bas what are they talking about?” 

 _Of course_ the Clarington’s knew Sebastian’s parents, which means they had probably heard about Sebastian’s hoarish tendencies too and reputation for messing around with his fathers work colleagues long before meeting Hunter, even though that had only happened like... six times.

_Oh goody._

“May I ask Mr. Clarington which incident in particular you and your wife are referring to?” asks Sebastian smirking

“All of them” snaps Hunter’s father 

“But there are just _so many_ ” Sebastian jeers, “I mean there was the pool boy, the business partner slash billionaire, the two waiters _at the same time_ -“

“Sebastian!” yells Hunter suddenly “Can I talk to you for a second, in the hallway?” 

“Why of course baby” purrs Sebastian, winking at Hunters family as Hunter drags him back out into the hallway.  

Hunter glares at him.

“What the hell is going on Bas?”

Sebastian laughs nervously, “Funny story actually”

“Bas….”

“You know perfectly well about how I used to sleep around, your parents just happen to know about it,” says Sebastian casually, leaning against the wall

“Well what incidents are my parents so upset about?” asks Hunter impatiently crossing his arms and tapping his foot

Sebastian’s stomach drops.

“I um used to get bored at Dad’s stupid work parties so I set up challenges for myself”

“Oh dear god” groans Hunter

“Sometimes it was dad’s colleagues, sometimes it was a pool boy or two waiters” explains Sebastian looking down at his feet guiltily “I guess your parents went to one of these parties or something” 

“Sebastian” sighs Hunter “Just try to not say anything too bad for the rest of this visit ok?”

“Gotcha”

That plan goes fairly well at first, Sebastian making polite conversation with Hunters parents over dinner even though they were nothing but cold back to him. Hunter’s older brother Tyler occasionally would crack a joke about Sebastian and Hunter’s relationship earning a glare from Hunter but a laugh from Sebastian who seemed to get along with him pretty well.

And then it all goes to shit.

Shortly after dinner Hunter’s father excuses himself from the table to go watch TV, leaving just him Hunter, Tyler and Mrs. Clarington sitting awkwardly at the dinner table.

“I’m going to go upstairs and fix something,” says Mrs. Clarington finally, getting up from the table “Hunter sweetheart can you help me?”

Hunter shoots Sebastian an apologetic look, getting up from his seat and following his mother out of the room.

“So Sebastian” says Tyler casually shortly after they’ve left the room “What are you intentions towards my little brother?”

Sebastian groans out loud making Tyler laugh.

“I know, I’m just checking man,” he says with a friendly smile

“I love Hunter, your family can’t seem to get that into their thick heads”

Tyler frowns, “Hunt is the biggest momma’s boy alive and I’ m sorry to say but as we speak Ma is getting her claws into him up there, so if you really love my brother I’d be up their stat cuz if she convinces him your no good…” Tyler makes a gesture of slitting his throat

He doesn’t need to tell Sebastian twice.

 

As he looks through keyhole of Hunter’s bedroom Sebastian can see Hunter sitting on the edge of his bed, his mother angrily pacing back and forth in front of him.

“He loves me”

“Loves you? Please, Hunter that’s demented”

“But Ma I-“

“This why you never should of left, dear this whole romance thing you’ve invented just _proves_ you’re to naive to be with him,” sighs Mrs. Clarington in exasperation  “Why would he like you? Come on now really, look at you? You think that he’s impressed? She motions up and down at Hunter in a way that makes Sebastian feel sick “Don’t be a dummy, listen to mummy, mothers-”

“No!’ yells Hunter

She freezes, stopping her pacing to stare at Hunter as her angular features changing from shocked to determined in almost a second. 

“No? Oh? I see how it is,” she says smiling sickly “Hunter knows best, Hunter’s so mature now, such a clever grown up man” 

“I didn’t say that-”

Sebastian watches as she begins rummage around the top drawer of Hunters dressing table, continuing her rant as she searches for whatever she is searching for “Hunter knows best, fine if your so sure now go ahead a give him this!” she yells pulling out a condom.

“How did you-”

“ _This_ is why he’s wants you,” she throws the condom at Hunter who catches it to prevent it from hitting him in the face “You don’t let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch you’ll see!”

“I will!” yells Hunter determinately   

“Trust me my dear,” Mrs. Clarington says clicking her fingers “Thats how fast he’ll leave you, I won’t say I told you so!”

“Ma!”

“No Hunter knows best!” she yells “So if he’s such a dreamboat go and put him to the test!” 

“Ma stop”

“If he’s lying don’t come crying!”

“Please”

“Mother knows best!” she screams

And in that exact moment Sebastian knows just how fucked he really is. 


	5. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt please about hunter running into sebastian years after being kicked out of dalton (due to the steroids thing) and finds seb with twins a boy and girl.
> 
> Anonymous: prompt please! about Hunter being kicked out of Dalton after the steroids and years he runs into Sebastian and notice how he has 2 kids a boy and a girl... thank you

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s head whips around searching for the source of the voice, his eyes scanning Central Park until he notices a jogger waving at him. A very, very familiar looking jogger….

_Hunter? Hunter Clarington?_

Hunter runs over to the bench panting, throwing himself down next to Sebastian with a sheepish smile.

“Hey” says Hunter breathless “Long time no see”

“Hunter?” chokes out Sebastian in shock 

Hunter grins, “You remember”

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“How could I forget?”

Hunter looks like he’s about to say something, his mouth opening before abruptly being cut off.

“Papa!” Louise screams loudly running into Sebastian’s arms “He’s playing the scary game again” 

Hunter’s eyes widen as Sebastian scoops up Louise and pulls her onto his lap.

“Papa who’s this man?” she asks glaring at Hunter

“Louise sweetheart, this is Hunter”

Louise continues to glare at Hunter who is now trying to smile at her.

“No he’s not! Hunter is over there!” she yells pointing to her twin brother running over to them.

Hunter looks at Sebastian smugly.

“Oh really now?” says Hunter grinning making Sebastian’s cheeks redden in embarrassment at having being caught _naming_ _his child_ after Hunter.

The younger Hunter approaches them, plopping himself on the bench next to Sebastian while still panting from running around. Louise looks even angrier than before, removing herself from Sebastian’s lap and standing in front of the older Hunter, her tiny 5-year-old arms crossed.

“You stole my brother’s name” she huffs stomping her foot “Give it back”

Older Hunter looks very amused, “I’ll have you know I had it first”

Louise looks infuriated by this statement, kicking Hunter senior in the shin angrily.

“Fuck!” yelps Hunter

“Louise Smythe!” chastises Sebastian “What did I say about hitting people?”

“But he stole Hunter’s name!” she yells back “And he just said a bad word!”

Hunter junior who had remained silent for most of the exchange finally speaks.

“Louise don’t be mean to the nice man, we can share my name,” the light brown-headed boy says smiling at Hunter senior who smiles back, still nursing his now bruised shin.

Sebastian lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Just go play both of you,” Sebastian finally says rubbing his face with his hand.

They both run off, Louise giving Hunter one last glare before following her brother.

“So kids aye?” says Hunter smirking when they are finally alone “I didn’t think you’d ever settle down”

“You and me both” laughs Sebastian nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hunter’s expression becomes unreadable as they sit in an awkward silence.

“Is there a Mr. at home?” Hunter suddenly asks seriously, his eyes boring into Sebastian’s with a scary intensity.

“There was,” laughs Sebastian bitterly “But that failed spectacularly”

Hunter’s expression softens as he puts a hand on Sebastian’s thigh comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry Bas,” says Hunter softly “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking”

Sebastian sighs as his stomach does an awful twist, the horrible memories flooding back to him.

“He’s um serving time in prison right now”

Hunter’s jaw drops.

“Holy shit Bas, what for?”

“Murder” sighs Sebastian “Leave it to me to marry and have kids with a fucking psychopath” 

“And you aren’t?”

“No we aren’t still married, I divorced him shortly after he got arrested”

Hunter goes silent, obviously deep in thought.

“Anyway enough about me, what about you?” asks Sebastian trying to lighten the mood  “I haven’t heard from you since you got kicked out of Dalton”

Hunter chuckles lightly, lifting his arm and resting it on the back of the park bench. 

“Well I went into rehab,” explains Hunter “Been clean for about five years now”

Sebastian’s heart swells.

“That’s amazing Hunter” says Sebastian smiling softly “and have you... you know, come out yet?” Sebastian asks awkwardly

Hunter laughs, glancing subtly at his arm that Sebastian now realizes is pretty much _around him_.

“I’ve been out for _ages,_ ” Hunter says with a wolfish grin

Sebastian suddenly begins to wonder if Hunter is actually flirting with him, but pushes that idea to the back of his mind, figuring that what they had at Dalton had been such a long time ago that Hunter couldn’t _possibly_ feel the same way he had.

“Oh” says Sebastian, almost wincing at how weak his voice sounds, “How long has that been?”

“You remember they day I left Dalton and you were so angry at me about the steroids and still being in the closest, so you basically told me that you never wanted to see me again?”

Sebastian nods because he does remember saying _something_ along those lines all those years ago.   

“Well that night I told my parents everything” 

“Oh” says Sebastian pathetically

“Mhm”

They continue to sit quietly on the bench; staring out at Central Park and watching Louise and Hunter Junior play tips.

“Do they always get along so well?” asks Hunter suddenly, his arm still technically around Sebastian.

“Oh yeah, Louise keeps getting into fights at school because people pick on Hunter for having two dad’s”

“Why _did_ you call him Hunter anyway?”

Sebastian looks down at his lap to avoid Hunter’s gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I liked the name,” he mumbles

“Why?”

Sebastian remains silent, his eyes still cast downwards, too afraid to answer Hunter’s question.

“Don’t think I don’t know Bastian,” sighs Hunter, gently coaxing Sebastian’s chin up to meet his eyes “You honestly think I’ve gotten over you after all these years don’t you?”

Sebastian silently nods.

“Well I haven’t for the record”

Sebastian’s heart flutters; suddenly he feels seventeen again, back when he was so madly in love with Hunter that couldn’t even see straight.

“God this is so silly, we haven’t seen each other in years Hunt how could you-”

He’s cut off when Hunter quickly but gently presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Ewww”

They shoot apart instantly, turning their heads to see smaller Hunter and Louise staring at them, Louise looking disgusted and her brother looking shocked and mildly confused.

“Papa why are you kissing that man?” asks Hunter Junior innocently

“Yea he’s not even pretty,” adds Louise giving older Hunter as dirty look

Hunter scoffs, “I will have you know little girl that I am gorgeous”

“He’s better looking than daddy ever was” points out Hunter Junior  “No pictures on his skin and he doesn’t smell like smoke”

Sebastian is at a loss for words, watching as the three go into an in depth discussion on who is more attractive. He finally decides that it’s getting late and reluctantly clears his throat to get their attention.

“If you three are done, we really need to go home and sort out dinner”

Hunter looks at him sadly then back at the children, then back at him.

“I could take you guys out for dinner” Hunter suggests

“I don’t know-”

“Please Papa! Let’s go out for dinner,” begs Hunter junior

“Please Papa!” repeats Louise

“Alright fine” sighs Sebastian making the three of them grin. 

They begin to walk back to Sebastian’s car, Louise and Hunter Junior in front while Hunter Senior and Sebastian tag behind them hand in hand.

“I’ll pick you guys up at 6 alright?” says Hunter as they reach Sebastian’s car

Sebastian laughs, “You don’t even know my address”

Hunter gives Sebastian his phone and Sebastian types in the address to his notes.

“Now I do,” says Hunter grinning and giving Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek “I’ll see you then”

 And as Hunter turns away, walking back across the park, Sebastian brings his hand up to the spot Hunter had kissed and sighs giddily, “See you then Hunter” 


	6. Happy Birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hunter accidentally forgets sebasians birthday. Sebastian gets a little down and hunter makes it up? Pretty pleeeeease :)

Movement and the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him is what wakes Hunter up. Opening his eyes just a crack he can see Sebastian on top of him, his gorgeous green eyes glittering and his smile beaming as he snuggles up against Hunters chest.

“Your awfully affectionate this morning” murmurs Hunter, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

Sebastian grins down at him, giving Hunter a quick peck on the cheek.

“Well it is an awfully special day”

“Yeah it’s a Saturday, which mean you’re supposed to let me sleep,” groans Hunter sleepily

Sebastian’s smile falters, hurt flashing across his eyes.

“Yep Saturday, that’s why it’s special” mutters Sebastian getting out of Hunter’s bed “I’m gunna go see if Nick and Jeff are up yet” 

And Sebastian silently leaves their dorm, slamming the door behind him.

For the rest of that morning Hunter notices that Sebastian is acting really _odd_ , practically ignoring Hunter at breakfast and suddenly disappearing shortly after he’d finished his meal. Finally he decides to get to the bottom of the mystery, making his way through the crowed corridors to the commons rooms. 

What he finds just confuses him even more.

The Warblers surround Sebastian, laughing and talking, giving him cards and gifts and sipping on fizzy drink in plastic cups. It looks almost like a _party_ and Hunter can’t help but wonder if he’s forgotten something ridiculously important.

“Hey guys, what’s all this about?”

Everyone suddenly goes silent, turning to stare at Hunter in horror and confusion. Sebastian’s grin falls, the same look of hurt flashing across his features as earlier that morning.

“Nothing baby, don’t worry about it,” sighs Sebastian softly, getting up from the sofa and walking past him out of the room without another word.

Sebastian continues to completely avoid Hunter for the rest of the day, always being surrounded by Warblers making it impossible for Hunter to get him alone for an actual conversation. By that afternoon Hunter is more confused than had been to start with and infinitely more frustrated that his boyfriend was being so goddamn _passive aggressive_.  Completely fed up Hunter decided to just go back to their dorm and wait, that is until he sees Sebastian enter Nick and Jeff’s room.  Deciding that there was no other way, Hunter approaches the door to their room, pressing his ear against the wood to see if he could catch their conversation.

“He’s completely forgotten Jeff” he hears Sebastian say

“Calm down bas, I’m sure he hasn’t” reasons Nick

_Whose forgotten what?_

“Yea I bet you Hunter is just planning to surprise you or something” he hears Jeff add

_Surprise? Why would I be surprising Sebastian?_

“You don’t understand! He is so _oblivious,_ you guys saw him this morning! He’s forgotten my birthday, I know he has!”

_What the- Oh Fuck._

Hunter’s stomach does a guilty twist as he racks his brains trying to remember anything about Sebastian’s birthday. He vaguely remembers Sebastian mentioning it to him but the memory is hazy and almost completely non recallable. How could he have forgotten something like that? How could he possibly forget that-

_Oh shit._

He had been dosed up on steroids that night hadn’t he? 

“Sebastian how could Hunter have possibly forgotten something like that? He’s crazy about you,” he hears Nick say

There’s a weird silence before he hears Sebastian speak.

“I found them Nick, I found the needles, used needles, he’s being doing the steroids again and it’s been fucking with his memory” Sebastian sobs “You should see him when he’s taken those things, he thinks I don’t notice, his eyes are all hazy and it’s- it’s like talking to a zombie” 

Hunter can’t bear to listen to him anymore, removing his ear from the door. Was that really what he was like on those things? A zombie? He felt sick with himself, hearing Sebastian in pain killed him. Knowing that he’d been the cause of it tore him apart inside even more. He had forgotten his boyfriend’s _birthday f_ or christ sake, all because he had needed a fix.  He had to make it up to Sebastian, he knew had to.  That afternoon Hunter made reservations at the new French restaurant Sebastian had being going on about for the past 2 weeks, then he ordered roses to be delivered to the dorm and a card and-

“Hunter what are you doing?”

Hunter freezes, bouquet of roses in hand, turning to face Sebastian currently standing in the doorway looking very confused.

Hunter smiles sheepishly.

“Happy Birthday baby”

Sebastian smirks, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Who told you?”

Hunter opens his mouth to say something but is cut off.

“The roses are beautiful Hunter, thank you,” says Sebastian dryly stepping into their dorm, closing the door behind him.

“I know I’ve messed up big time and you have every right to dump my sorry ass after this I know, but just hear me out ok?”

Sebastian nods, silently sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“I love you, more than anything the world Bas I swear and we both know exactly why I forgot your birthday but I am _not_ going to let it get to this point _ever_ again, I’ll quit them, I’ll go cold turkey if I have to-I just I will make it up to you I promise and as soon I found out it was today I made reservations to that fancy restaurant for tonight and I-“

“Hunter calm down” says Sebastian “It’s ok I forgive you”

 Hunter hadn’t even realized he’d been crying until Sebastian is whipping away the tears from his eyes and pressing soft kisses to his jaw.

“Now I need to get ready for my birthday dinner” Sebastian finally says grinning “What time are those reservations again?”

“Six”

“Wonderful that gives me almost an hour” says Sebastian happily, giving Hunter a peck on the cheek

“Happy Birthday Sebastian” 


	7. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: A new Guy in Dalton flirt with Seb and hunter Gets possessive

_Leslie fucking Harris._

From the very moment he steps into Warblers rehearsal Hunter _hates_ him. He hates the way he just asks for an audition like an arrogant bastard. He hates the way he was amazing in said audition, forcing Hunter to let him join the Warblers. He hates that stupid boyish smile and that stupid freaking guitar he carries everywhere with him that makes all the boys swoon.

But more than anything in the world, Hunter _hates_ the way Leslie Harris looks at _his_ Sebastian like a piece of meat.

Ok, so maybe Sebastian isn’t exactly his. Yet. But that isn’t the point; it’s the whole principle of the thing.  Hunter’s reasonable; he’s not usually a jealous sort of guy but theirs just something about the googley eyes they send each other that makes Hunter’s blood boil. It’s confusing and frustrating and it just seems to get worse with each passing day after Leslie joins the Warblers.  It’s starts seemingly innocent, Leslie sitting next to Sebastian in rehearsal where they would quietly chat and occasionally giggle. But then it starts to escalate, Leslie sitting way too close to Sebastian for Hunter’s liking and occasionally brushing against him. Their flirting get’s worse, they start to share and laugh at inside jokes and then there’s that one awful practice when Hunter walks in on Leslie _serenading_ Sebastian with a guitar and almost throws up because Sebastian looks so smitten and it makes him sick. It’s not a week after that that Hunter finally cracks quite spectacularly during a rehearsal when he hears them both giggling about something and sees Leslie subtly put him arm around Sebastian.

“Sebastian! Leslie”

Everyone including them goes silent, Leslie sitting there with a smug smile and his arm still around Sebastian.

“Are you two done flirting each other’s pants off yet?” screams Hunter angrily, two weeks worth of jealously bubbling up to the surface

Sebastian looks shocked by the outburst but Leslie still has that same smirk that makes Hunter want to throw a brick at him.

“You know what? I’m in no mood to deal with you two constantly interrupting my rehearsal,” sighs Hunter in exasperation “Just-just get out, both of you and take your eye fucking somewhere else”

The rest of the Warblers look stunned, watching as Sebastian and Leslie slowly get up to leave.

“How does the supply closest sound to you baby?” asks Leslie as he walks out of the room, throwing Hunter a wink.

“Wonderful” mumbles Sebastian, not even giving Hunter a second look as he follows Leslie out of the room.

Suddenly Hunter feels like absolute shit.

The remaining Warblers silently look at each other, before Jeff finally pipes up.

“Hunter what did you do that for?”

Theirs a chorus of “yeahs” from the rest of the Warblers.

Hunter rubs his face with his hand.

“I know, I know I need to keep my emotions in check” groans Hunter

And that is the end of that conversation. 

Sebastian spends the rest of the week obviously ignoring him and it _hurts_. Even if Hunter knows he was a bit of a dick it still doesn’t soften the ache whenever he see’s Sebastian. It only gets worse when the annual spring dance is announced, Hunter becoming ridiculously paranoid that Leslie would ask Sebastian and Hunter would never get a chance.  

And Hunter _really_ wants a chance.

So that Saturday is the day Hunter finally bites the bullet, making his way to the library where he knows Sebastian will be studying. He’s going to do it. He’s going to man up and ask Sebastian to the dance and make sure that Leslie never _ever_ touches Sebastian again. Of course he was. Until he walks into the library, palms sweating and sees Sebastian look so amazing and all words just die in his throat. He ends up kind of just standing there gawking at the other boy.

“Can I help you with something Hunter?”  asks Sebastian dryly, looking up from his book.

Hunter freezes, suddenly lost for words.

“Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?” he finally chokes out

Sebastian quirks and eyebrow.

“Well Leslie asked me this morning”

Hunter’s heart sinks. That was it, he’d lost. His disappointment must have shown on his face because Sebastian is suddenly speaking again.

“But I turned him down, he’s a friend but nothing more than that” says Sebastian nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair

Hunter had to suppress the urge to squeal like a teenage girl and dance around like a complete idiot. This was it. He could still win over Sebastian. He recovered quickly, mustering all of his courage and cockiness to do it. 

“Well that’s great because you going with me” says Hunter coolly smirking

Sebastian grins at him and Hunters heart turns into a pile off goo.

“Oh really? And I don’t get in a say in this?” teases Sebastian

“Nope, captain’s orders” says Hunter grinning back at him

Sebastian get’s out of his seat, stepping into Hunter’s personally space and sending Hunter’s heart racing at a million miles an hour.

“Your cute when you’re jealous, you know that?”

“I’m not-”

Hunter’s cut off by Sebastian softly pressing their lips together.

“Yeah you are and it’s adorable,” purrs Sebastian pulling away

Out of the corner of his eye Hunter notices they have an audience. There, just a few tables down sits Leslie, his eyes narrowed as he watches the whole scene unfold. Suddenly all Hunter can think is _mine_ , backing Sebastian up against one of the bookshelves and smashing their lips together. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist as Sebastian’s fingers run through his hair.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Hunter can’t help but feel smug at the little breathy noise Sebastian makes as they pull away, even more so when he glances at Leslie who glares back at them. Sebastian’s trademark smirk is suddenly back, his lips swollen as he leans against the bookcase.

“Pick me up at 6 and wear something pretty” he say with a wink, strutting out of the library and leaving Hunter standing there grinning like an idiot.

Hunter may hate Leslie _slightly_ less now.


	8. Cough Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt: hunter is practising his backflip and somehow lands on his face. Sebastian laughs his ass of, but is concerned later. Pluspoints if you add medicine-high hunter :) pleeeeease :)
> 
> So I actually had to look up "medicine high" to figure out what sort of thing anon was talking about XD the first things that came up was a thing on teenagers getting high on cough medicine so I figured that was what they were talking about (sorry if it wasn't) alos so if your wondering where i got all the symptoms and stuff give this a read 
> 
> -http://kidshealth.org/parent/h1n1_center/h1n1_center_treatment/cough_cold_medicine_abuse.html#

The first thing Sebastian notices as Hunter walks into rehearsal is that he looks…odd. His pupils dilated, his face red rimmed and skin glazed in sweat.  Sebastian seems to not be the only one who had noticed his boyfriend’s condition, both Nick and Jeff shooting him questioning looks as Hunter stumbles into the room.   

“Alright from the top!” Hunter yells out his voice slurring in a way that worries Sebastian ever so slightly

The Warblers shuffle into position, Hunter standing at the back of the room where he can watch them. They run through the routine, some of the boys occasionally stumbling on the backflips.

“Seriously? We ran through this like yesterday, you can do backflips your just being lazy”

Some of the Warblers grumble as Hunter makes them run through that particular part of the routine three more times. However it doesn’t make any difference, not a single boy successfully doing the backflip without stumbling. Hunter seems to get more irritated with each failed jump, barking out insults at the culprits.  Sebastian, deciding to take advantage of his status as boyfriend and co-captain, finally intervenes.

“I think they’re having trouble with the landing Hunt,” says Sebastian sweetly, joining his boyfriend’s side “Maybe you should show them how it’s done?”

Hunter rolls his eyes and moves to the center, tripping over his own feet slightly. Sebastian notices that Hunter isn’t quite standing still, shaking and shivering even if it’s only barely noticeable.   

“Watch closely because I’m only doing it once”

Hunter jumps, his body flying backwards-

THUMP

And he lands smack on his face.

All of the Warblers, Sebastian included, erupt into hysterics. Sebastian laughing so hard he actually falls over, his stomach starting to hurt as he gasps for air. Hunter is still in the floor, having rolled over onto his back and his just laying there as Sebastian and the other Warblers laugh. It continues like that for several minutes before the laughter dies down and Sebastian realizes something.

Hunter hasn’t gotten up yet.

“Baby are you alright?”

Hunter still doesn’t move.

Sebastian begins to panic, rushing over to his boyfriend who is still lying motionless on the floor.  As he moves closer he can see that Hunter’s eyes are still wide open, but his breathing is irregular and ecstatic and he looks similar to when he had a fever a few months back.

“Hunter” whispers Sebastian, kneeling down in front of Hunter “Are you alright?”

“Fine” answers Hunter breathlessly, his voice slightly muffled by the ground “Just-just really tired”

“Can you get you get up?”

“No, I don’t wanna,” groans Hunter 

Sebastian get’s up from the ground, turn to face the rest of the now silent Warblers who look absolutely petrified.

“He’s alright,” announces Sebastian, even if he doesn’t quite believe that himself “Rehearsal dismissed for today”

The Warblers reluctantly shuffle out of the room, leaving Sebastian alone with Hunter sprawled across the ground.  Sebastian kneels back down next to Hunter, brushing sweat-drenched bangs out of Hunter’s face.

“What did you take Hunter?” asks Sebastian seriously 

Hunter lets out another groan as he tries to sit upright, failing and flopping back onto the ground.

“Cough medicine”

Ok, well that seemed innocent enough. Of course Sebastian knew cough medicine doesn’t’ make you feel that way unless-

“How much cough medicine Hunter?”   

Hunter tries to sit up again, succeeding this time by steadying his hands on the polished floor.

“A lot” Hunter finally chokes out

Sebastian groans in frustration, sitting himself cross-legged in front of Hunter.

“You wanna tell me why?” sighs Sebastian

Hunter just stares at him, his once bright brown eyes foggy and distant. He looks guilty, like a child being caught red handed doing something they know they shouldn’t.  In Sebastian’s head the situation was really no different, Hunter had been caught doing something that he _knew_ would break Sebastian’s heart.

“I think I’m going to be sick” Is the only warning Sebastian get’s before Hunter is spluttering and heaving, the clean floor next to him being covered in vomit that has a disgusting, ever so slightly orange tinge to it.  Hunter dry heaves over his side for a few minutes, before turning his head to face his boyfriend.

“I was trying to get-“

“Medicine high? Yea I figured that,” interrupts Sebastian “Your missing the needle aren’t you?”

Hunter says nothing, just slowly nodding.

“I get it baby, it’s difficult getting off those things but overdosing on cough syrup is doing just as much damage” says Sebastian softy, gently taking hold of Hunter’s hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

Hunter nods again.

“I love you alright? Just promise me this will be the last time you take that stuff “

Hunter nods for a third time, his lips forming a weak smile.

“I love you too,” he croaks  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short I know but the next one I'm thinking of making a bit longer than normal so stay tuned :)


	9. The Sirens Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you write a huntbastian with merman!Hunter pretty please :D ?
> 
> Alright may I first just thank anon because that is the most EPIC PROMPT EVER THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. 
> 
> I kind of decided to ditch the whole disney mermaids and go for some darker and more traditional merpeople cuz i'm just messed up like that also this is like 1000 words longer than my normal prompt fills cuz it just loved it that much :P Enjoy!

The sea breeze fills blows against Sebastian’s face as he tags behind the small group of Dalton schoolboys walking across the shoreline. Sebastian couldn’t help but gaze out at the stretch of blue water that went as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful and Sebastian didn’t find many things beautiful but if he had to pick, the ocean would be in there right at the top.  The group in front of him stops abruptly, Sebastian being so distracted that he almost crashed into Thad in front of him.   

“20 minute lunch break!” barks out the female teacher whose name had escaped Sebastian’s memory.

Sebastian shrugs off his blazer, removing his shoes and socks and savors the feeling of the cool sand beneath his feet. 

“Oi Seb! Come look at the rock pools with us”

Sebastian whips his head around to see whose calling him seeing Jeff and Nick waving to him over near a cluster of large rocks, beckoning him to come and join them.  He leaves his belongings near the other students and jogs over to the two boys. 

“You’ll never guess what we found,” says Jeff eagerly as Sebastian reaches them, clambering onto the group of rocks.

“What did you find?”

“Take a look,” says Nick grinning and pointing to one of the pools.

Sebastian peers into the rocky pool, finding a colorful blue and green fish about the size of his thumb darting through the water. 

“Awesome” he breathes, watching the creature weave in and out of the rocks

When he finally tears his eyes away from the rock pool Nick and Jeff are a few miles away, siting on one of the rocks in a heated make out session. Chuckling to himself Sebastian decides not to bother them, leaping across a gap in-between the rocks and standing in the perfect spot to look out at the ocean. He watches the waves crash against the shore and lap against the rocks and feels _calm_ , a feeling very rare for him but not entirely unwelcome. 

Then he sees it. 

Just a few miles away there’s a rippling in the water and Sebastian could have sworn he’d seen a bit of a silvery tail. He squints, hoping to get a better look at the water, but feels a pang of disappointment when he realizes that whatever it was is gone. He’s about to turn and leave when he hears the splashing and sees a silver tail poking up from the water. It doesn’t look like a dolphin, or a fish or anything Sebastian has ever seen before and is so entrancing that he is rooted to the spot. The splashing noise stops and the tail disappears again into the murky blue water and Sebastian stays in the hope that it would reappear again. Completely ignoring the calls of Nick and Jeff telling him that he should come back, Sebastian continues to stand there determine to catch a glimpse at the owner of the mysterious glittering tail. He get’s down on his knees, leaning over the edge of the rock as he tries to see down into the deep depths of the water.  Sebastian can see down below, the shadowy silhouette of something getting closer and closer to the surface. He knows he should move away or do _something_ but he can’t bring himself to miss the opportunity to find out what it is.  

“Boo”

The head of a boy pops out of the water suddenly, Sebastian being so startled that he screams loudly. He loses his balance on the rock, slipping and sliding and falling into the water with a splash, smashing his head against the rock. 

And everything goes black.

There’s music, gorgeous, haunting music. Someone’s singing and it’s the most beautiful thing Sebastian has ever heard. As he slowly begins to come to he realizes he’s soaked, he can feel his school shirt clinging to his body and he can feel hard rock against his back, which lets him at least know he hasn’t drowned. Sebastian slowly begins to open his eyes and almost has a mini heart attack when he is greeted by two brown eyes not inches from his face staring straight back at him.   

“ARGH QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER” Sebastian screams, flailing around and almost hitting the boy in the face.

The boy moves backwards and suddenly Sebastian can see the rest of him, messy brown, cropped hair, a shirtless tanned and muscled torso and then-

A silvery tail.

The boy (if Sebastian can even call him that) sits there on the rock glaring at him his arms crossed and tail stretched out next to him.

“Will you stop with all the screaming,” snaps the boy angrily “I have sensitive hearing”

Sebastian begins to seriously wonder about his mental health, how hard had he hit that rock?  Was he going crazy or something; was this all just a big hallucination? Because mermaids didn’t exist, they _couldn’t_ exist. But right in front of him sat possibly the most beautiful creature Sebastian had ever seen who looks _exactly_ like a mermaid (or man, he was defiantly a man) and is staring back at him looking, well really pissed off.

He has officially lost it.

“You- you have sensitive- hearing right- I’m sorry- Fish person- holy merde I’ve gone insane” Sebastian chokes out; backing away as he suddenly registers how _dark_ it is around them.

The boy rolls his eyes.

“The proper term is merman,” sighs the boy, frowning “You know I’d probably find your confusion more amusing if you hadn’t of just called me fish person”

 _Stay calm Sebastian, there is a merman correcting you. Nothing weird about that at all._

“Sorry?”

“As you should be,” says the merman grinning playfully in a way that makes Sebastian’s heartbeat speed up and stomach swoop

“I-I-you-your beautiful” Sebastian stammers, mentally slapping himself in the face as the words come out of his mouth because _god why did he say that?_

The merman laughs musically, flexing a little and flapping his tail around.

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself,” he says with a wink “My names Hunter by the way”

“Sebastian”

The shock begins to wear off and Sebastian notices that it’s very late and there is not a single Dalton student in sight. He begins to wonder how long he had been out cold for as Hunter continues to just stare at him intensely as if he was examining him and Sebastian finds it unnerving.  

“What?” asks Sebastian, not being able to stand the boy’s gaze any longer

Hunter smiles softly, ducking his head a bit.

“Nothing, nothing just admiring the view” Hunter sighs, “Gosh legs are pretty” he reaches out just enough to touch Sebastian’s ankle, running his finger over the bones in a way that makes Sebastian’s skin tingle.

Then he hears it, the singing. Only it’s not as beautiful now and it seems closer, Hunter must have heard it too because he freezes suddenly.

“Fuck, sirens”

And that’s all the warning Sebastian get’s before he’s being tugged by the collar of his shirt and pulled into the water with so much force that it knocks all the breath from his lungs. The salty seawater stings his eyes and everything is fuzzy as he chokes on the water, flailing about in the darkness until he feels arms wrap around his waist and pull him up to the surface. Sebastian splutters and coughs, trying to rid his lungs of the water.

“What the hell was that for?” yells Sebastian when he has finally emptied his lungs

Hunter put’s a finger to Sebastian’s lips, signaling for him to shut up.

“If you value your life you will stay here and not make a single sound” Hunter whispers, removing his finger from Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian silently nods, watching as Hunter dives below and pops up around the other side of the rock.  In the moonlight Sebastian can barely make out three figures in the waves, singing softly and mesmerizingly.

“Santana this my hunting grounds, what are you doing here” he hears Hunter growl 

An unfamiliar smooth female voice answers back, “We heard there was a little boys prep school having a field trip and wanted to see if we could pick up any stragglers ”

_Hunting grounds? Stragglers? What the-_

“Well they’ve gone and this is _my_ territory anyway so any stragglers would be _my_ feed”   

_Oh my god._

“It probably took him hours anyway” Sebastian hears a high pitched male voice giggle “I bet by the time he’d finished one the rest of them had left”

“Gosh your so embarrassing Hunter, your obsession with breathers is so _weird_ it’s a wonder you actually eat them at all” a third female voice chimes in

The three voices laugh viciously and Sebastian’s stomach drops as the realization dawns on him that _he’s_ on the menu and if he doesn’t make a run for it soon he’s going to become man meat. Literally. Slowly he begins to clamber up onto the rocks, his feet sliding against the slick surface. He hopes to god that it’s dark enough that they don’t see him, not knowing the first thing about how well mermaids and men can actually see at night. He finally heaves himself up and begins to run as fast as he can, which from how slippery the surface is isn’t very fast.

“Well, well, well, Hunter did save us one”

Sebastian freezes, his heart pounding against his chest as he turns to face the figures. There were three of them, a girl with long dark hair, another girl with blonde hair and a boy whose skin was so pale it was almost translucent, staring at him with hungry grins on their faces. And then there’s Hunter looking shocked and a little bit angry.

“Oh Hunter playing with your food is such an awful habit” jeers the pale boy 

Sebastian tries to move but trips on the rock, falling to the ground with a painful crack that makes the three merpeople erupt into laughter. They begin to swim closer to the rock, smiling sickly.

“This one’s really pretty,” sighs the blonde girl

Sebastian is frozen in fear, watching as the three of them continue to swim closer.

“My hunting grounds, my feed!”  Hunter roars

Everything seems to happen in slow motion, Hunter leaping out of the water over the rock, smashing into Sebastian and dragging him under. The next thing Sebastian registers is that he’s underwater, he can’t breath and he can’t see a thing.  He begins to panic wildly flailing around under the water in an attempt to surface but he can’t, something is pinning him down. His lungs begin to ache and burn as he realizes that he is drowning. But that pain is nothing compared to the agony he feels when something bites down on his shoulder hard, and he begins to be able to taste his own blood in the salty seawater.  The only coherent thoughts in his head are that he’s going to die, god he’s going to die because he’d let himself be fooled by a pretty face and it was possibly the most ironic way to go. That train of thought only lasts a few seconds however before he’s being dragged upwards with immense force, cool air filling his lungs as he breaks to the surface. 

“Can you go and leave me to have my meal in peace?” he hears Hunter yell through his haze 

His vision clears again, revealing Hunter holding him up in the water his brown eyes apologetic but his lips stained bright red and dripping with what Sebastian knows is _his blood_. 

“I’m so sorry, god I’m so sorry I knew that was the only way they’d leave” Hunter whispers, whipping his mouth on his arm

Sebastian backs himself against the rock, absolutely petrified. 

“P-please let me go, let me go,” he stammers

Hunter sighs sadly, gently running his fingers over the bite on Sebastian’s shoulder making him hiss in pain.

“I’m sorry, you know too much- I’m going to have to keep you now”


	10. The Power Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt about Hunter and Sebastian going to a photo booth.
> 
> This is really short because there wasn't much to write about but I did my best! :)

They walk through Westerville Mall hand in hand, something kind of unusual for them, as Hunter seems to have a thing about public displays of affection.  Sebastian isn’t complaining though, savoring all the public affection he can before Hunter goes back into military mode. Then he sees it; just near the food court in a little corner is a photo both, one of those ones that couples go into and take cheesy pictures while making stupid faces.  Maybe it’s because their holding hands, maybe Sebastian has officially lost the plot but suddenly he wants nothing more than to be one of those sickly sweet couples with Hunter.

“Baby there’s a photo both over there” says Sebastian sweetly, not so subtly hitting at what he wants

Hunter just laughs.

“Mhm and that’s a chair in the food court and hey look it’s a pot plant” he says sarcastically  “What’s your point Bas?”

Sebastian playfully slaps his boyfriend’s arm before dragging him in the general direction of the photo booth. Hunter groans when he catches onto Sebastian’s idea, pulling himself out of Sebastian’s grip when they reach the booth.  

“Really? God you couldn’t get more cliché could you?” sighs Hunter

Sebastian pouts; giving Hunter is best puppy dog eyes.

“Please Hunter?” Sebastian begs, batting his eyelashes  

“Fine” he grumbles

They step into the photo both, Sebastian slipping in a dollar into the machine. The first photo they both pull the dumbest faces they can muster, the second much to Sebastian’s surprise Hunter put his arm around him, pulling them closer together and then before Sebastian can register the third photo being taken Hunter is kissing him softly, pulling away as the machine clicks signaling that the photos are ready. Slightly dazed Sebastian follows Hunter out of the photo booth, collecting their photos from the dispenser. The photos look so sickly sweet and Sebastian can’t help the way his heart swells as he admires how _gorgeous_ Hunter isand then marvels at the fact that Hunter is _his_ and all that’s enough to make him get out his phone and snap a picture of the photo strip, to upload to Facebook.

“What are you doing?” asks Hunter making Sebastian jump

“Showing us to the internet baby” says Sebastian, seeing that the photo had already gotten 50 likes “I think we’ve beaten Niff as Dalton’s cutest couple”

Sebastian doesn’t miss the way Hunter’s eyes light up at the word “beaten”.

“Really?” blurts out Hunter, snatching the phone out of Sebastian’s hands

Sebastian watches as Hunter scrolls through the comments, grinning like an idiot.

“Do you reckon we’re the best looking couple?”  He asks as he continues to look through Sebastian’s Facebook

Sebastian laughs finding Hunter’s competitive streak endearing.

“Please baby we are the two hottest pieces of ass to walk down Dalton’s halls, that award was _created_ for us,” says Sebastian smirking

“What about most talented?”

“We’re captains of the Warbler and we both sing like a dream and dance like sex on a stick”

Hunter grins, giving Sebastian back his phone.

“So we’re pretty much Dalton’s power couple?”  he asks

“Yep pretty much”

Hunters grin widens as he wraps one arm around Sebastian’s waist, pressing a kiss to cheek.

“God your way to happy about this” sighs Sebastian

“What can I say? I like to be the best in everything I do”

“Even me?” says Sebastian with a smirk

Hunter’s hands wander down to Sebastian’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze as he whispers in Sebastian's ear  “Darling you know perfectly well that I love being the best at _doing_ you” 


	11. Romeo and Julio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you write a fanfic about Huntbastian!drama club where they're bffs but Seb falls in love and ignores Hunt but then they have a kissing scene in a play and...fluff
> 
> I saw the word drama and instantly thought Romeo and Juliet so I may have quoted a line or 4 in this :) god I love Shakespeare

The moment Sebastian realizes he’s in love with his best friend is almost exactly like the movies. They’re in drama club, reading through lines from Romeo and Juliet as practice for Dalton’s adaptation _“Romeo and Julio”_ (completely unoriginal in Sebastian’s opinion) and suddenly Hunter reads out the line with perfect Shakespearean pronunciation.   

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this” 

There’s something about the way Hunter says it that makes Sebastian look up from his script and when he does he can’t look away. They’d been friends for months. After Sebastian had given up on trying to flirt with him, only being able to take rejection so many times, he had suddenly realized just how much in common they actually had.  Soon they got closer to the point where Sebastian and Hunter became the bitchier, sarcastic and more ruthless version of Nick and Jeff. Hell Sebastian had even spent last summer at the Clarington estate and Hunter had spent Christmas and Thanksgiving with him and the rest of the Smythes.  They were inseparable but they were just _friends_ and that had been perfectly ok with Sebastian.

Until now.

There wasn’t even anything remotely special about the stupid line but in that moment when Sebastian looked up, something just _clicked_.  The light bulb went on, the alarm was set off, it was like that famous moment Sebastian heard so much about from the Warblers where Blaine had looked at Kurt and suddenly he just _knew_ that the most amazing person was right in front of him. 

But Kurt isn’t as straight as a line.

And Hunter is.

With that in mind Sebastian actually feels like _crying_ and spends the rest of the Drama club fighting the urge to puke because _Jesus Christ he is in love Hunter_.

“So in my hand I have the casting list of Romeo and Julio,” announces the drama teacher Mr Richards in a heavy Spanish accent “It will be pinned on the door but I would just like to announce and congratulate our two main leads” 

Sebastian glances at Hunter beside him, watching as Hunter crosses his fingers and puts them behind his back with a sheepish smile.

“The part of Romeo will be played by,” Mr Richards pauses for effect “Hunter Clarington”

The club claps, some people letting out disappointed sighs as Hunter grins, clearly bathing in his victory, and Sebastian finds it so _endearing_ that it makes him sick.

“The part of Julio will be played by,” Mr Richards pauses again and suddenly Sebastian wants nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide

_Not me. Please not me. If I have to kiss him I will pass out.  Please._

“Sebastian Smythe”

Sebastian doesn’t know what’s worse, getting the part or the way his heart flutters when Hunter smiles at him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian spends the next week doing everything he possibly can to avoid Hunter, even missing a Warbler rehearsal. The feelings he had hoped would just go away keep getting worse, his dreams filled with Hunter most of which are very much R rated.  But he’s dealing with it, having successfully managed to not run into Hunter for six consecutive days.

Of course that’s when it goes to shit.

Hunter finally corners him in the common room, it’s about 6 at night and it’s empty except for Sebastian who sits near the fireplace reading a book, not noticing Hunter walk in until it’s too late.

“What the fuck Sebastian”

Sebastian looks up from his book, eyes meeting Hunter who stand in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest and a frown on his face. 

“Hello to you too Hunter” drawls Sebastian sarcastically

“You’ve been avoiding me all week,” Hunter snaps

_God he’s hot when he’s angry. FUCK. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SEBASTIAN._

“I don’t know what your talking about,” says Sebastian nonchalantly, trying to refocus on his book

Hunter snatches the book out of Sebastian’s hands, sitting himself down on the seat next to him. It’s _embarrassing_ how badly Sebastian is affected by the close proximity, the way his heart begins to race as Hunter’s boy ever so slightly brushes against his. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you found it awkward to have to play my lover in a play” says Hunter softly “I mean I understand it must be weird thinking about kissing your best friend and all but I mean we can be professional about this right?”

_Oh yes. Professional. I can do that; just pretend I won’t be enjoying every single kiss in this play. Yep. Totally going to work Hunter._

“Yeah” is all Sebastian can manage to choke out.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“From the top!”

Sebastian gets into position in front of Hunter, his palms sweating and stomach churning. This is it, the first kissing scene. He’s going to kiss Hunter and it makes him happier than it really should.  Sebastian just hopes that he doesn’t get carried away or something and suck Hunter’s face off or you know not kiss back at all.  

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”

And suddenly Hunter is pressing his lips against Sebastian’s and Sebastian’s brain completely short circuits. He isn’t sure how long it lasts for only that it doesn’t last long enough in his opinion. Hunter pulls away leaving nothing but cold empty space between them and Sebastian is so giddy that barely hears Thad and Mr Richards yell cut. 

“Wonderful Sebastian wonderful!” beams Mr Richards as Thad next to him rolls his eyes “I’ll be right back” Mr Richards gets up from the table and leaves the room.

“Hunter you seem to be holding back at bit” says Thad “You lack passion”

“I do?”

“Yep, have you ever had sex before?” asks Thad

Sebastian watches’ Hunter’s jaw drop, his mouth gaping for bit until he find his words.

“No I’m waiting for the right guy- I mean girl” Hunters eyes widen at his own slip up

_Guy? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD HE MIGHT BE GAY._

“Well maybe you should speed that along, in fact that’s probably the reason Sebastian’s so good at all this passionate stuff considering how many people he’s done the deed with” Thad jeers with a grin

Hunter’s features twist into rage as he storms up to Thad, grabbing the other boy by the collar of his shirt.  

“I don’t like what you implying Thad” he growls making Thad cower 

“I-um”

“You don’t know shit about Sebastian therefore you have no right to judge him, are we fucking clear?”

“Yes Hunter!” squeals Thad

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” sighs Sebastian as they walk back from Drama club

“Yes I did, he had no right to say those things” says Hunter seriously

“You know I’m surprised, your normally dig into me about hooking up with randoms” says Sebastian bitterly 

Hunter stops suddenly, turning to face Sebastian, his brown eyes searching Sebastian’.

“I just wish you would stop throwing yourself around like you don’t _matter_ because you do, you deserved to be loved Bas not just fucked”

Sebastian’s heart soars and he almost passes out from the shock of Hunter saying those sorts of things. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world.

“Speaking of being loved,” says Sebastian, trying to quickly change the subject “Your waiting for the right _guy_ Hunter? That doesn’t seem very straight”  

Hunter blushes furiously, ducking his head shyly. 

“I may be questioning,” he mumbles

“Oh?”

“There’s a guy”

Sebastian feels his heart sink; of course there was another guy. Hunter wouldn’t possibly like _him._ Trying not to let his disappointment show he musters up a smirk.

“Well you better get a move on” Sebastian teases, “You lack passion Hunter! You’re a passionless virgin!” Sebastian continues imitating Mr Richards accent

Hunter laughs loudly, playfully slapping Sebastian’s arm.

“Oh screw you” Hunter laughs

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you? Mr Not-So Not Even Remotely Bi-curious”

“You’ll pay for that comment”  

Hunter pounces on him, tickling the sensitive area of his stomach making him giggle.

“Stop! Please stop!” begs Sebastian between giggles

Sebastian manages to squeeze his way out of Hunter’s grip, making a run for it down the corridor with Hunter chasing closely behind him. The run to the dorms, Sebastian slumping against one of the doors to catch his breath as Hunter comes up in front of him, breathing just as heavily. They stare at each other for a moment before Hunter begins to inch closer, Sebastian still backed against the door. Hunter’s lips get closer until there is almost nothing between them and Sebastian prays to the god he doesn’t believe in that Hunter will kiss him.

And then the door behind him gives way, Sebastian toppling backwards with a thump.

"Oh hey Nick"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

They sit in Hunter’s dorm room running through Hunter’s lines over and over again until Sebastian suggests they take a break, moving over to Hunter’s desk to get his bottle of water.

“Sebastian can I ask you something? Your advice?”

Sebastian turns around to face him.

“Sure, go right ahead”

Hunter runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Do you think Thad’s right? That I should just _lose_ it”

“No, shitty first times suck, especially with randoms just keep doing what your doing” says Sebastian sitting himself back down beside Hunter on the bed

Hunter is silent as he processes Sebastian’s answer.

“I- um maybe we should run through that second kiss?” 

Sebastian’s heart thumps against his chest as they read through the lines leading up to the kiss.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again” 

Hunter captures their lips in a kiss, passionate and heated. It lasts a lot longer than it’s supposed to, Hunter backing Sebastian up against the bed head.

“I can’t remember then next line”

“Good” breathes Sebastian

And then Hunters lips are back on his, warm and sweet and _amazing._ Sebastian wrapping his arms around Hunter’s neck as Hunter flicks his tongue inside of his Sebastian’s mouth.  Then all to soon it’s over, Hunter pulling away suddenly.

Hunter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly; his lips red and swollen “Fuck um surprise? I think I might be a little bit in love with you”

Sebastian laughs nervously, “I think I be a little bit in love with you too”

They sit their awkwardly staring at each other.

“Maybe we should- you know keep practicing,” sighs Hunter

“I thought we already were?”

And Sebastian reattaches their lips. 


	12. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: heyy could I pretty please get huntbastian where some old friend of his comes to Dalton and tells everyone Seb used to be a really sweet boy? And Hunter finds out he changed because of something bad.
> 
> So i'll admit this one is kinda not very good so sorry about that, the next one will be better.

When Hunter arrives at their dorm room and finds Sebastian sitting on his bed with a _girl_ he’s more than a little bit confused. Because he’s pretty sure Sebastian’s 110% gay. Like sure a guy on Sebastian’s bed, totally normal occurrence (much to Hunter’s dismay). But a girl?  Not so much.  But she’s pretty and he has to keep up his straight appearance so as soon as he notices her he instantly switch’s into “woman charmer” mode.

“Well hello there” Hunter purrs, putting on a flirty smile

The blonde headed girl laughs and Sebastian looks a slightly amused but also a little bit pissed off.

“Oh no, you are _not_ chatting up my best friend Hunter Clarington, don’t even _think_ about it” Sebastian warns 

“He’s cute,” giggles the girl “But I think my _girlfriend_ would have an issue with it”

_Girlfriend? Oh…_

Suddenly Hunter feels like the biggest idiot alive as both Sebastian and the girl laugh.

“Oh I don’t know June I think he could take Lacey, he _is_ a military school brat after all” says Sebastian grinning

“Theirs a difference between going to some military school and being a US marine Bas” says June mirroring Sebastian’s grin “She’d put bullet holes through him before he got anywhere _near_ me”

“Your girlfriends in the army?”

“Yep she’s a lot older than me, I’m only 19” she explains “Anyway you must be the famous Hunter Clarington that I’ve heard so much about”

Hunter tries to ignore the swoop his stomach does.

“Yep, that would be me”

“Bas just won’t shut up about you,” says June

“That’s not true,” protests Sebastian his face turning bright red

“Yeah it is, “Oh June he’s s _dreamy_ ”, “He’s like the embodiment of sex June”, “The equivalent to Adonis, like a Greek god”, bla, bla, bla,” 

“I didn’t say those things,” mumbles Sebastian, blush covering his whole face right to the tips of his ears in a way that Hunter finds kind of adorable.

June suddenly looks at Hunter weirdly, her gaze calculating and uncomfortable as if she was judging him.

“Bas I think I left something in my car can you go get it?” she asks finally  

Sebastian awkwardly nods, rushing past Hunter with out so much of a glance and out the door, closing it softly behind him.

“Sit” she says patting the spot next to her on the bed

Hunter awkwardly complies.

“You haven’t slept with Bas yet have you?” Junes asks seriously, letting out a sigh of relief when Hunter shakes his head “Good, keep it that way unless you plan on whining and dining him or I will sick Lacey on your ass”

Hunter quickly nods.

“You and Sebastian are like the same person,” says Hunter “It’s freaky”

June laughs.

“We’re polar opposites actually, we used to be the same a long time ago”

“Oh?”

“Yeah we used to go to Sunday school together in Paris and of course regular school too,” she explains “He used to be so different back then, sweet and innocent and so full of life” she sighs sadly “Sometimes I wonder if he’ll be like that again, I mean I see glimpses of it sometimes, funnily enough when it’s he’s gushing about you, which says a lot”

Hunter’s heart soars in a way that he can’t even ignore anymore, because there is nothing he wants more than to mean something to Sebastian. Suddenly he’s more curious than ever to find out what awful thing happened that made Sebastian the way he is. 

“What happened to him June?”

She lets out another sad sigh.

“It was back in Paris, Bas was a freshman and I was a was a sophomore, we were both fresh out of the closet and then Sebastian met _him_ ”

“Him?”

“Lou, he was a senior and the definition of a bad boy, smoking, drinking, gorgeous and Sebastian was absolutely smitten but Lou… wasn’t quite right in the head I don’t think, at least that’s the only explanation have for it”  

“Ok” says Hunter, summing up the information in his head “What happened with Lou?”

“Lou took interest in Sebastian, it became his new obsession and eventually they ended up dating but- he treated Sebastian like a new play thing, it was like everyday he’s try and toy with his emotions to get Sebastian to feel something different and pretty soon the mind games started”

“What an ass” says Hunter bitterly

“Oh it gets worse, you see Sebastian was so madly in love that he’d do anything for Lou and people started making _offers_ ”

“Offers? What sort of offers?”

“Money in return for- Hunter don’t freak out but Lou told him to had sex with guys and would collect the money”

Hunter’s eyes widen as his blood begins to boil, anger pulsing through him. 

“Fuck”

“Eventually I got Lacey who was a junior at the time to step in, she beat Lou to a pulp and made him break up with Sebastian but by that point Bas was already so screwed up”

“But why would he want to have sex after that? He’s at Scandals almost every night” asks Hunter, slightly confused

“I think Bas feels as though he’s defying _him_ some how, using sex for his own benefit I don’t know Bas’s logic and reasoning is so confusing sometimes”

Hunter isn’t quite sure how to react to it at all; he can’t bear to think of Sebastian so _broken_. He doesn’t have much time to think about how it either as Sebastian bursts back into the room.

“There’s nothing left in your car June, I looked for like 40 minutes” he snaps

June smiles slyly, giving Hunter a sideways look before turning to Sebastian innocently.

“Really? I’ll go check”

With that June leaves, throwing Hunter a not so subtle wink as she goes.

Sebastian groans at the exchange, sitting down next to Hunter on the bed.

“She told you something didn’t she?”

“No”

“Yes”

Hunter decides to not tell Sebastian knowing fully well that he’ll just close off and refuse to talk about it, at least until he trusts Hunter enough. So instead he goes for a different tactic.

“She may have mentioned your monstrosity of a crush on me,” Hunter was obviously bluffing but the look of absolute horror on Sebastian’s face tells him that he’s hit the nail on the head.

“I-um” stammers Sebastian

“Which I hope is true,” Hunter takes a deep breath, “Because I’m taking you out tonight,” he says putting on a wolfish smile

“Oh?” chokes out Sebastian

“Yea, I’ll come get you at 7, wear something pretty” he says with a wink

And maybe, just maybe ,Hunter can fix what’s so obviously broken. 


	13. The Worst (and Best) Idea Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writeratheart92: Can you do a fic of Hunter giving Sebastian a backrub before they are a couple, maybe Seb hurt himself during practice, and Hunter gets turned on by the noises he makes?

“Argh Fuck”

The groan makes Hunter look up from the Warbler set list for regionals, watching as his roommate flops onto his bed on the other side of the room.

“What’s wrong now Bas” sighs Hunter “Somebody mess up in lacrosse practice or something”

Sebastian groans again, “No I think I stuffed my back, or my shoulder, I don’t know but it _hurts_ ”  

Hunter lets out another exasperated sigh, getting up from his desk and sitting himself down next to Sebastian who is sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

“Shirt off.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows but says nothing as he removes his lacrosse jersey, discarding it on the floor. Hunter can’t help but spend a few extra seconds staring at Sebastian’s lean muscled chest before remembering the reason why he is seeing it in the first place.

“Lie down, on your stomach.” 

Sebastian looks even more confused but doesn’t protest, lying face down on his stomach. Hunter begins to knead the muscles in-between his shoulder blades and Sebastian lets out a breathy whine.

And all Hunter’s blood begins to go straight down south.

“Fuck that’s nice,” moans Sebastian as Hunter continues to rub his back, digging his hands into the tender muscles down Sebastian’s back.

It only gets worse, Sebastian making the most _sinful_ noises that become very, very distracting. 

“God your noisy” says Hunter absently mindedly and then instantly regrets it.

Sebastian laughs although his pillow muffles it.

“You should hear me in bed, I’m the biggest _screamer_ you’ve heard, god it’s so embarrassing” 

The mental images Hunter gets are almost as cruel a torture as the noises. Sebastian laid out in front of him, completely debauched-

Hunter stops that train of thought there, suddenly becoming very aware that there was a bulging “problem” in his pants that could become very noticeable.  Trying to think of something disgusting enough to get rid of it, Hunter continues to rub down Sebastian back as Sebastian continues to groan a moan every time Hunter hits a particularly tense spot.

This was _such_ a bad idea.

“Lower” begs Sebastian as Hunter moves his hands slightly lower down, “Lower, There! Right there!”

Hunter doesn’t want to even think about how this probably sounds to the rooms next door, Sebastian is ridiculously loud and his comments out of context could be taken really _badly_.

“I don’t even want to know about what this sounds like to next door”

Sebastian laughs again.

“Don’t give me ideas Clarington,” says Sebastian and Hunter can just hear him smirking.

“Well at least they don’t know it’s me,” mutters Hunter just loud enough that Sebastian could hear

Bad move.

“Oh Hunter” Sebastian moans purposely loud, clearly an attempt at making Hunter embarrassed and it’s working.

“Don’t you dare-“

“Baby!”

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian begins to giggle uncontrollably, rolling over onto his back and grinning up at Hunter. Only then does Hunter realize how close they are, Hunters hands on either side Sebastian.

“I try to help you and this is how you repay me,” grumbles Hunter trying to ignore they fact that he could just lean down and kiss the other boy

Sebastian’s gaze lowers and stops, his lips twisting into a satisfied smirk and Hunter’s stomach drops because _he knows_.

“Well, well, well, for someone not even remotely bi-curious you seem to be getting very excited there”

Hunter doesn’t even know what to say, staring down at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“You know baby you could of just asked,” purrs Sebastian, bucking his hips upwards and brushing against Hunter who moans in response.

“Stop it Sebastian” he tries to say, his voice coming out completely wrecked

“Make me”

And then Sebastian is crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Best Idea Ever.


	14. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt please where Sebastian is BFF with Thad but he has feelings for Thad's bf Hunter
> 
> So I think I slipped and acidentally created douchebag!Hunter and I absolutely love him <3 so feel free to do some more prompts involving him cuz he's soooo much fun to write :) 
> 
> Also yes I did get the line "Pitifully horny" off House At The End of The Street which actually has Nolan Funk in it saying that line so... :D

Sebastian followed the group of boys into the rehearsal room; Thad next to him talking avidly to Jeff about something Sebastian wasn’t paying much attention to. They take their seats and wait for the Warblers rehearsal start, Sebastian still vaguely paying attention to Thad as he talks about some assignment. 

And then _he_ walks in.

Hunter Clarington. Gorgeous, talented, with a voice like sex and the dance moves to match, a straight A student, captain of the Warblers, totally gay-

And totally taken.

Coincidently by Sebastian’s best friend Thad, who after seeing his boyfriend’s arrival gets up from his seat and then proceeds to suck Hunters face off in the name of public affection.  

_Fun._

He liked Thad, he really did. Thad was Sebastian’s best and only friend really, but that didn’t mean Sebastian didn’t harbor the mother of all crushes on his boyfriend. Sebastian’s crush had actually been going on long before they had got together, back when Hunter had just transferred to Dalton from military school.  He’d even _told_ Thad about his monstrosity of a crush on Hunter, who had answered with an “I’ll to talk him”.  Of course it hadn’t been a week later that Sebastian had found out that “talking” was code for “dating” after Thad and Hunter had announced they were dating to the whole Warblers including an very shocked Sebastian. He hadn’t even _known_ that Thad had liked Hunter like that at all but Thad had insisted that he had just been to scared to tell him and so Sebastian couldn’t stay mad at him for long. So from then onwards Sebastian had become the third wheel to “Thanter”, being dragged along to movies and coffee dates like the “good best friend” he was supposed to be and he didn’t complain because Thad was his best friend and that’s what friends do right?

_Right._

“Hey Seb I’ve gotta go do something, your right to make your own way to the Lima Bean right?”

Thad’s voice brings him out of his daydreams, reminding him that he had another coffee date with Thanter.

“Yep sure”

* * *

 

Sebastian pulls up in the Lima Bean car park, giving himself a few minutes to prepare himself for the absolute _torture_ he is about endure.  Hunter and Thad will probably spend the next hour being all romantic and disgusting, and Sebastian will sit there quietly sipping his coffee and trying to be happy for them but secretly wishing he could gauge his eyes out with one of the spoons.  However when Sebastian finally walks through the doors of the Lima Bean he notices that Thad hasn’t shown up yet.

Which means there’s just Hunter, sitting all alone at a table.

_Fuck. This is just asking for trouble._

“Hey” calls out Sebastian awkwardly, never really having had an _actual_ full conversation with the guy he’d been smitten with for the past year

Hunter looks up from his phone and smiles, beckoning for Sebastian to come over.

“Hey Bastian” purrs Hunter as Sebastian sits down, his heart beginning to race at the way his nickname sounds on Hunters lips.

“Thad’s running-“

“Late? Yea I know” Hunter says it almost _bitterly_ which Sebastian finds really confusing considering it’s Hunter’s boyfriend their talking about

“So um what’s up?” says Sebastian, trying to act casual despite the fact that he is _freaking the fuck out._

Hunter laughs leaning across the table.

“Come on, we’ve been hanging out for months no need to be awkward round me babe,” says Hunter smoothly

_Babe? Did Hunter just call him Babe? Did that just happen?_

“Well usually you’re so preoccupied with Thad and all…”

“Yea I know” sighs Hunter “That must suck for you, I mean being dragged around all the time you know? You must have better things do, hotter people to screw, that sort of thing”

Sebastian can’t ignore the pang of hurt he feels, _of course_ Hunter knew about his tendencies to sleep around. He goes bright red, his eyes flicking downwards to stare at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“You must think I’m such a slut,” says Sebastian softly

“Nah you just know how to have a bit of fun, it’s cool babe” Sebastian looks up just in time to catch Hunter playfully wink at him and Sebastian’s heart just _stops_.

There’s suddenly a shrill ringing, Hunter picking up his phone to answer it.

“Hang on a sec,” says Hunter putting a hand on Sebastian’s arm.

He doesn’t remove his hand.

“Yep, Mhm, whatever, yep, alright, Mhm love you to baby, yep, bye” and Hunter quickly ends the call, Sebastian not being able to breath because _Holy. Crap. Hunter Clarington is still touching him._

Hunter sighs not moving his hand; his thumb gently rubbing circles on Sebastian’s arm. 

“Sorry about that, Thad’s pissed at me again and is being all bitchy”

“You seem surprisingly ok with that” chokes out Sebastian, his brain turning into mush as his _best friend’s boyfriend_ continues to softly brush his fingers against his arm.

“Yea well maybe I’m just over it,” sighs Hunter

_Oh shit._

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He decides to not mention the incident at the Lima Bean to Thad, figuring that it wasn’t his place to meddle with their relationship. As well as not wanting to get his head ripped off by Thad for not saying anything to his boyfriend who was clearly flirting with him.  Hunter seems to disregard whatever it was that happened between at the Lima Bean, acting the exact way around Thad he always had, smooth and slick and charming. Sebastian almost begins to forget the incident.

Of course that doesn’t last very long.

“Bas”

Thad’s sobbing makes him look up from the book he’s reading in the near empty common room. Thad looks wrecked, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks stained with tear tracks.

“Oh my god Thad! What happened?”

Thad sits himself down next Sebastian, sniffling and whipping away stray tears.

“I think Hunter loves someone else”

And Sebastian’s stomach does a sickening drop.

“What?” he says weakly

“I over heard him on the phone to this guy and- he said that he might be falling for someone _not me_ ” croaks Thad

“You-you don’t know that Thad”

Thad goes silent, clearly thinking.

“You and Hunter are friends right?” asks Thad finally

“Yeah I guess so, why?”

“C-can you- can you talk to him? Ask him about it?” Thad says softly

“Sure, what are friends for right?”

_Right._

* * *

 

Thad pretends to be running late again so Sebastian has an excuse to talk to Hunter alone, then the plan was for Sebastian to call Thad and tell him every last detail of what Hunter says.

Of course like most plans it instantly falls to shit.

“Hey babe”

Sebastian nervously takes a seat in front of Hunter, watching as Hunter quite obviously rakes his eyes up and down his body.

“Look I’m just going to cut the crap, your boyfriend thinks your in love with somebody else” blurts out Sebastian watching as Hunter eye brows raise and lips twist into a smirk.

“That I am, surprised it took him so long to figure it out”

Sebastian’s jaw drops because that is possibly the doucheiest thing he has ever heard.

“Then why are you still with him!” asks Sebastian, his voice going an octave higher than normal

“The constant sex is good,” answers Hunter casually sipping his coffee

Sebastian just gapes at him, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. Sebastian was no saint by any means but _god_ Hunter was such and _asshole_.

“You are such a douchebag!” screeches Sebastian, getting up from the table to leave when his phone begins to vibrate with a text.

**From: Thad**

**Can’t pick you up, can you get back by yourself?**

“Fuck”

“What?” asks Hunter

“My ride just bailed, I’m gunna have to catch a damn bus” grumbles Sebastian

He goes to leave when he feels Hunter grab his arm.

“Hey, let me give you a ride babe”

“I’m not sure-“

“What other choice have you got?”

_The man did have a point._

Sebastian spends the car ride to Dalton defiantly ignoring Hunter’s attempts at a conversation and the ache in his heart for falling for the biggest asshole ever.  It isn’t until they arrive at Dalton’s parking lot and Sebastian tries to get out but realizes the doors are still locked that Sebastian finally speaks.

“Hey can you unlock the doors?” he snaps

“Not until you hear me out”

“Fine.”

Hunter sighs, turning his body to face Sebastian, his eyes searching Sebastian’s.

“When’s the last time you did something because _you_ wanted it?”

“I do that all the-“

“I don’t mean sex I mean for you, when did you do something totally selfish just because you wanted to?”

Sebastian tries to think of the last time he did that, his mind coming up blank.

“I don’t know”

“Well maybe you should, I mean whose going to really look out for you but you right?” 

“I-“

That’s all Sebastian gets out before Hunter is leaning across the drivers seat, cupping his cheek and kissing him. Sebastian doesn’t fight it; he doesn’t even try, letting Hunter deepen the kiss, pressing him against the leather seat. It begins to get more desperate, Hunter’s hands roaming around his body before settling on his waist.  Hunter lets out a breathy moan.

And suddenly Sebastian remembers _who_ he’s kissing.

He’s shoves Hunter off him, swearing loudly as he tries to sit up properly. Hunter just smirks at him, his lips red and swollen as he unlocks the car doors with a click.

“Bye Sebastian”

_God he’s so screwed._

* * *

 

Sebastian ends up telling Thad a very cleverly crafted lie, trying to make it out that Hunter was in fact still in love with him and it had all been a mistake. Thad willingly believed him and Sebastian ignored the soul crushing guilt he felt, telling himself that _it was better this way_.

Then Hunter decides to decides to screw it up again.

“Can we talk?” asks Hunter, cornering him in the crowded Dalton hallway between classes

“No we cannot” snap Sebastian, trying to just walk away

Hunter grabs his arm, pulling him backwards.

“Come on babe”

Sebastian wrenches his arm out of Hunter’s grip and glares at him.

“Stop calling me that, your dating Thad and it’s not going to happen again”

“Then I’ll break up with Thad”

“And why would you do that?”

Hunter backs him against the locker.

“I was only ever dating him so you’d notice me” he says softly

As much as Sebastian’s heart desperately wanted to believe it, his head knew that Hunter had probably used that line _millions_ of times before. 

Sebastian pushes Hunter way from him.

“Ding-a-ling my bullshit detector is going off,” drawls Sebastian sarcastically

Hunter looks genuinely shocked, giving Sebastian enough time to shove past him.

“Alright, alright so it may not have happened like that,” admits Hunter sheepishly “But-“

“But what Hunter?” snaps Sebastian turning around to look Hunter dead in the eye.

Hunter looks almost _pathetic_ , standing in the hallway begging for him. Sebastian _knows_ that he should just turn around and leave him to his own devices but the stupid totally in love part of his brain forces him to stay and hear him out.

“But you’re so unfairly _hot_ and I’m so pitifully horny, just one night baby, one night to get it out of my system and I’ll go”

_Well what were you expecting Sebastian, a marriage proposal? For once in your life be a bit selfish._

“Fine.” 


	15. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can u please continue the story and Thad finds out about Hunt an Sebastian
> 
> So douchebag!Hunter is back! In the sequal to Selfish (I'm sorry I saw this and I couldn't resist)

Sebastian feels sick. Really, really sick. The guilt of what he had done almost crushing him as he comes down from his high. He’d just not two seconds ago been fucking _Hunter Clarington_ his best friend’s _boyfriend_. 

Being selfish felt like shit.

What made it worse was that he had enjoyed every single amazing second of it, that in the heat of the moment Thad was the last thing on his mind.  He couldn’t even blame it as a heat of the moment thing, he had consciously made a decision to sleep with Hunter, he had quite willingly snuck into Hunter’s dorm late at night knowing perfectly well what he was doing.

_And he hadn’t even cared._

“You alright babe?”

Hunter’s raspy voice breaks him from his thoughts as he feels arms wrap around him.

“I think I’m going to be sick” chokes out Sebastian

Hunter sighs, gently stroking Sebastian’s hair.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, what Thad doesn’t know won’t hurt him”

Hunters words serve as a stinging reminder that he’s not worth it, that Hunter is just an asshole and isn’t worth sacrificing his friendship with Thad. With that thought in mind Sebastian tries to release himself from Hunters arms and leave the bed, although Hunter doesn’t seem to be having that.

“Hey-ey-ey where are you going?” asks Hunter, trying to pull Sebastian back into bed with him both metaphorically and literally. 

“You got your one night asshole, I’m leaving”

Hunter pouts and Sebastian hates they way his stomach flutters.

“Come on baby, the night isn’t over just yet” whines Hunter, tugging on his arm

And then it happens all over again.

It ends up becoming more than just one night to get it out of Hunter’s system, Sebastian not being able to break the cycle of falling back into bed with Hunter Clarington, again and again. It’s not exclusive, Hunter is still dates Thad and Sebastian _knows_ that Hunter has more than one boyfriend now that he messes around with.  But he can’t stop it, he just can’t help himself.  Part of him blindly believes the soft, sweet and comforting words Hunter whispers to him in the dark. That Thad means nothing, that _he’s_ the one Hunter wants. But he _knows_ its bullshit, that it’s all a game and he’s just being played, his years of mindless hook ups had taught him that. Sebastian stops going to Scandals and sleeping around, trying to spend more time with Thad in the stupid, foolish hop that it could some how compensate for the fact that he was _fucking Thad’s boyfriend._

It was only a matter of time before Thad found out.

Sebastian walks in on their break up in the middle of the common rooms, Thad looking absolutely devastated as Hunter tries to “let him down easy”

“I’m sorry baby, I just need to be free you know?”

“Free!” screeches Thad “You’re breaking up with me because you want to fuck other people?”

And suddenly Sebastian sees an opportunity to do something he should have done a long time ago.

“He already has been”

Both Thad and Hunter turn to stare at him, Hunter’s eyes widen in horror and Thad’s filled with confusion.

“What?” says Thad weakly

 Hunter looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Baby listen-“

“No” interrupts Thad “I want to hear what Sebastian has to say”

Sebastian takes a deep breathe, mentally preparing himself for Thad’s reaction.

“Hunter’s been cheating on you Thad with a million other guys, including me”

Thad lets out a choking sob like noise that almost breaks Sebastian’s heart, but Sebastian continues, determine to not let Hunter fuck Thad over.

“I’m not going to ask for forgiveness because I know I don’t deserve it and you deserve a better friend than me, but more importantly you deserve so much fucking better than _him_ because he is nothing but an absolute piece of shit, so I’m going to leave and you are going to tell Hunter to go fuck himself or get someone else to do it for him because you are so much better than him”

And Sebastian leaves without another word.

When Sebastian gets back to his empty dorm he cries, for the first time in years he balls his eyes out, curled up on his bed. His heart aching and breaking in his chest because he had just lost his best friend all because of a guy he was still so stupidly in love with. But at the same time it was like something heavy had been lifted off his chest, like maybe he could be a better person now.

“Sebastian, it’s Thad, open up”

Sebastian contemplates ignoring the knocking but decides against it, Thad deserves to beat the living crap out of him if that’s what he wants.  He slowly makes his way to the door, opening it to see Thad standing there with red-rimmed eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Smack.

Thad’s hand slaps his cheek with enough force that he sees red.

“That is for fucking my boyfriend” he hears Thad croak

Just as his vision begins to right it’s self, Sebastian feels himself being pulled in for a bone-crushing hug.

“And this is for telling me and making him look like the worlds biggest idiot”

Sebastian is so shocked that it takes him a few minutes to react to the hug, wrapping his arms around his best friend

“I’m sorry Thad, I’m so fucking sorry”

“It’s cool, the douchebag isn’t worth our friendship right?”

_Right._

Thad leaves shortly after that with a promise to talk things out over coffee in the morning, Sebastian knows that it’s going to take time but he hopes they he can still salvage his friendship with Thad. He goes back into his dorm and washes away his remaining tears before setting up his laptop to watch a movie and drown his sorrows in ice cream.

And then there’s another knock at his door.

At the back of his mind Sebastian _knows_ who it is but he still gets up from the bed to answer the door and he’s not even remotely surprised to see Hunter standing sheepishly in the doorway. He opens his mouth to say something but Sebastian is already trying to close the door in his face but is stopped by Hunters hand.

Sebastian _considers_ slamming it anyway.

“Hear me out babe”

Sebastian scoffs, “Yea because the last time I did that it totally went well for me”

Hunter pushes past him into the dorm and Sebastian closes the door behind him, preparing himself for the lies, which are about spew out of Hunter’s mouth.

“Right what did you-mph “

And Hunter is kissing him, crashing their lips together hungrily. Sebastian begins to kiss back, completely intoxicated by the feel of Hunter and unable to stop himself.

“I love you”

“Don’t bullshit me Hunter”

And the mess starts all over again. 


	16. The Nanny of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Love douchebag hunter. Can you make one of him where he is a douche to his son and then he hires a nanny sebastian for him and he falls in love with him??
> 
> Anonymous: Can u please do a single dad Hunter who is so busy with college and stuff that he can't take care of his son so he hires a nanny sebastian and they start falling in love?
> 
> Anonymous: Can u do a prompt with hunter proposing to sebastian?
> 
> So I decided to knock out three prompts at once cuz I felt a bit overwhelmed, douchebag!Hunter seems to be a big thing so I suspect he'll be in these more often making things difficult for Sebastian :)

Sebastian knocks on the door of the fancy New York apartment, where he was spend the next few months. Like most of his clients Mr. Clarington had only spoken him to him via email, needing a nanny for his son Tyler. So he wasn’t quite sure what to expect as he stood in front of the door waiting for someone to let him in.

He wasn’t expecting what he got.

Standing in the door way was a small boy with short brown hair and blue eyes staring up at him, he only looked about 13 and not at all like the man he had been expecting to open the door, or even a house keep or something as most of his clients were ridiculously well off. He was one of the best in the business with a hefty fee to match. 

“You must be Tyler”

The boy looks him up and down, crossing his arms.

“You must be the new nanny, funny I was expecting another _girl_ ” he makes a face at the world “girl” “You can come in I guess”

Sebastian awkwardly nods, moving his two suitcases inside the lavish apartment.  Tyler closes the door behind him and then bounces on to one of the modern lounges. 

“So um is your father home?” asks Sebastian

“Nope, he left like three days ago with one of his “lady friends””

_Three days ago?_

Sebastian’s eyes widen, “And you’ve been on your own that whole time?”

“Yep, Hey you can cook right?” Sebastian nods “Awesome, can you make me something as my nanny? Cuz I kind of haven’t had anything decent since Hunter left”

“Hunter?”

“My dad although I call him Hunter cuz he’s not _really_ my dad”

Sebastian’s jaw drops, this _Hunter_ had left his child home alone for three days with no decent meals because he was going off with some “lady friend”?  It made him sick.

“Sure I’ll make you something” chokes out Sebastian “Where’s the kitchen?”

Tyler shows him around to the kitchen and Sebastian roots around in the cupboards before settling on making some pasta. Tyler’s quiet as he cooks and doesn’t say a word until an hour later when Sebastian places to plates of Spaghetti Bolognese on the table. 

“So Tyler” says Sebastian as they eat, Tyler shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming slightly worrying pass “Tell me about yourself”

Tyler stops eating, looking up from his plate to stare at him and it breaks Sebastian’s heart to see how shocked he looks that someone is actually asking him that question.

“Well I’m Tyler, just Tyler, it says Clarington on the birth certificate but I mean I could be anyone’s, I’m 13 and I like to play guitar and draw people and I’m gay so I hope you aren’t homophobic”

Sebastian laughs, “That would be a bit hypocritical considering I am too”

Tyler’s eyes light up, “Really? Do you have a boyfriend? What’s it like to kiss a guy?”

“No boyfriend, free spirit and all that,” explains Sebastian smiling “And kissing a guy is like kissing a girl but you know, better.” 

“Girls a gross”

“Agreed”

Tyler is smiling as he continues to eat slightly slower now, telling Sebastian all about his drawing and his guitar and how much he loves to write songs.  He blushes as he gushes about a really cute guy in his class at school and laughs when Sebastian tells him stories of his failed serenading attempts during high school.

“So is your dad with somebody at the moment?”

“Hunter? Nope to many different sounding moans and screams in the bedroom”

Sebastian nearly chokes on his spaghetti, spluttering a little bit in shock.

Tyler just smirks, “Well whatever he’s doing in there he seems to be good at it”

Sebastian decides that he is going to have a little _word_ with his new employer when he finally got back.

Mr. Clarington doesn’t arrive back until the next day and even then he doesn’t say a single word to Sebastian, locking himself in his study. It’s then that Sebastian, having heard more stories from Tyler about “Hunter” going away for long periods of time decides that he has a duty to tell his employer that he’s being an asshole.

And so he does. 

“Mr. Clarington?” 

“Hunter” looks up from his papers on the desk, Sebastian trying not to notice how attractive his new employer actually is because right now he has to focus on putting this guy in his place.

“Ahh you must be the new nanny”

“Yes the one that you didn’t even bother to meet properly” Sebastian snaps, not even caring about his job because people like this _piss him off_.

Hunter looks genuinely surprised, leaning back in his seat.

“Yes well I had important things to do”

Sebastian scoffs, his hot headedness getting the better of him.

“You left your son home alone for 3 days” 

“He can take care of himself,” replies Hunter nonchalantly

“He’ 13 year old! He was starving when I first met him so clearly he _can’t_ “ yells Sebastian “You do realize this is child abuse? I have every reason to call social services on your ass right now”

Hunter’s lips just twist into a smirk, “And who are they going to believe? The lawyer, or the _help_?”

Sebastian is generally taken aback by the comment, his mouth gapping open as Hunter gets up from his seat and invades his personal space.

“I don’t a appreciate being told how to raise my child, nor do I appreciate being given lip from somebody who barely isn’t one” he says it warningly but his voice has a slightly seductive quality to it that roots Sebastian too the spot “So how about you get to keep your job and in return never speak to me in that manner again or I can guarantee you will be severely sorry” 

Sebastian quickly nods and bolts out of the room.

Life at the Clarington’s proves more difficult than he had originally thought, Sebastian having to work around his boss who fortunately spent most of his time working. Tyler was a far better behaved child than most, which made everything slightly easier but dinners were always awkward and Sebastian was almost always awoken in the middle of the night by the absurd moaning of some girl in Hunter’s bedroom which made him feel even more sorry for Tyler who must have had to put up with it for _years_.  But it ends up being at one of the tense dinners that the incident that begins the complete shift in Hunter’s icy cold and heartless personality, Sebastian’s phone suddenly ringing.

“I should take this,” says Sebastian trying to excuse himself from the table as he looks down at Blaine’s familiar number.

“No you won’t, sit.” snaps Hunter at the head of the table, glaring at him.

Sebastian ignores him because he _knows_ that it’s too important.

“I am taking this call weather you like it or not” Sebastian growls back at him, hitting the answer button as he walks out of the living room.

“Hello? Sebastian?” he hears Blaine’s strained voice on the other end of the phone say, his stomach dropping because he just _knows_ it’s happened.

“Yea Blaine I’m here” chokes out Sebastian, leaning against the wall of the hallway

“I wanted to tell you sooner I just- Kurt was so-and I couldn’t-“

“Calm down Blaine just tell me what’s happened”

“Grace’s condition declined over night Sebastian, w-we couldn’t’ do anything and she was in so much _pain_ and- I”

Sebastian fights back the tears that threaten to fall, gulping down the constricting feeling in his chest. He always got so attached to the children he looked after, it was one of the worst things about him and Kurt and Blaine’s daughter Grace had been no exception, who had been battling leukemia most of her life.

“Breath Blaine, just say it”

“She passed away in the early hours of this morning Sebastian”

He can’t control the strangled sob that escapes his lips, his hand flying over his mouth to muffle it.

 “She was thinking about you Sebastian, she kept on singing the songs you taught her even when she was so lost to the world that she could remember who Kurt and I were” he can here Blaine sobbing “I’m so sorry it took us this long to tell you I just- Kurt was a mess –“

“It’s fine Blaine, Kurt comes first, I’ll let you go now” he chokes out

“Bye Sebastian”

And the line goes dead.

The noise that escaped his lips must have been loud because soon Tyler is standing in the hallway watching Sebastian just fall apart.

“Sebastian are you ok?”

“Fine”

Tears continued to stream down his face, his whole body violently shaking. Sweet Grace. Beautiful, innocent 6-year-old little Grace was dead.  Sebastian couldn’t breath, running to his bedroom and closing the door behind him before collapsing onto the bed and curling up into a ball. He can’t deal with things like this; he never had been able to. He adores children because of how innocent and unaffected by the world they are and Grave having that taken away from her so young- it makes Sebastian sick and upset and angry at the world for taking her away from him. He’s so much of a mess he doesn’t even notice the door open, or somebody walk in and sit on the edge of the bed.  Until they speak.

“Tyler told me you were crying”

The deep voice makes Sebastian look up and then suddenly wish he hadn’t because there sits Hunter, his face twisted with worry.

“You get bad news? Something from home?” he asks

Sebastian tries to scoff but ends up just making a noise similar to a strangled cat.

“I get attached too easily,” Sebastian finally croaks out

“Break up?” asks Hunter clearly trying to guess what the problem is

“As if I’d be this upset about a fucking break up”

“Well then what is it?” 

Sebastian sniffles, whipping away the tears, “You’ll think it’s stupid”

“Try me.”

“I-I get too attached to the kids I look after- I- this girl, Grace she had leukemia” he begins to sob again, fresh tears streaming down his face  “Fuck-she just-she’s so young and- I can’t- she passed away this morning and I- fuck I can’t deal with it”

“That’s not stupid,” sighs Hunter “That’s not stupid at all”

Sebastian cries and Hunter spends the rest of the night rubbing his back soothingly and reassuring everything is going to be ok. It’s odd but it helps and by the next morning Sebastian is ready to deal with things again and half expects Hunter to go back to his passive aggressive asshole self. But he doesn’t. It begins to get weirder when Hunter begins to try and spend more time with him and Tyler when Tyler isn’t at school. The flow of women in the house stops all together and Tyler even occasionally starts to call Hunter “Dad” and Hunter doesn’t seem to mind. But everything really comes to a head one afternoon where Sebastian is reading on one of the plush couches in the living room and Hunter just kind of barge’s in, in his usual style.

“Put the book down, I need to talk to you”

Sebastian fights the urge to roll his eyes but does as he’s told.

“Yea Mr. Clarington?”

“Tyler just told me he was gay”

 _Well that was unexpected_.

“He hadn’t told you yet?” 

“No” snaps Hunter angrily “No he hadn’t, care to explain to me what’s going on?”

And suddenly Sebastian is angry again because he suspects that there is a clear dig at his sexuality and he refuses to be bullied.

“It’s quite simple, your son likes boys not girls,” Sebastian says condescendingly

“I know that, what I want to know is why?”

“There is no _why_ , it is what it is, it’s like asking why you like fucking girls you just do” yells Sebastian

Hunter looks furious.

“What did I say about giving me lip?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t appreciate people taking clear digs at my sexuality or implying that I turned their son gay!” fumes Sebastian, feeling satisfied by the way Hunter’s jaw drops “Furthermore the first thing Tyler told me when he met was that he was gay, hell he even asked if I was homophobic! I’m not some disease you can catch Hunter Clarington and I am not some servant either and I am fucking sick and tired of working around you and your mood swings and  being woken up by your goddamn bitches that you fuck every night and your- mph”

Hunter smashes their lips together, Sebastian being so shocked that it takes him a few minutes to respond. He tries to push him away but his hands betray him just gripping tightly at the fabric of Hunter’s designer suit. He hates how much he feels like he’s in _heaven_ , how at that moment the age difference, the fact that it’s his boss doesn’t even matter. Hunter moves his lips from Sebastian’s and begins to kiss down his neck, steadying himself on Sebastian waist; it’s only then that Sebastian is able to think clearly.

“W-we can’t-“

“Shhh baby, yes we can,” whispers Hunter pulling Sebastian closer to him. 

“But those girls-“

“Don’t mean a thing”

“Then why were you-“

“I’ve be trying to force myself not to be”

As Hunter continues to trail soft kisses around his collarbone the teenager inside of his 21-year-old self gets the better of him, “Well your pretty damn good at it”

Suddenly Hunter freezes and Sebastian wonders he’s gone to far.

The bedroom eyes Hunter gives him say otherwise.

And Sebastian isn’t proud of it, at all. But he ended up sleeping with his boss that afternoon.

From then onwards Hunter just seems to change dramatically, it’s weird but Sebastian doesn’t question the way Hunter would kiss him before leaving for work in full view of a very confused Tyler. Or they way Hunter would sneak into his bedroom at night and join him under the covers.  The mood swings stop completely and he often catches Hunter just staring at him across the dinner table or even when Sebastian’s just hanging with Tyler. The whole situation begins to have weird domestic feeling to it and Sebastian almost forgets that he’s a nanny and being paid to be there. Tyler seems to be so much happier though and really Sebastian thinks that is the most important thing.

Then one afternoon Sebastian picks Tyler up from school realizes that Tyler is in a really _weird_ mood.

He’s practically bouncing, grinning ear to ear like he just can’t contain himself. Insisting that they drive home faster and just giggling when Sebastian asks why. He practically drags Sebastian into the elevator when they arrive at the building, and pushes him down the hallway insisting he “Hurry up!” Then when the finally _do_ arrive back at the apartment Tyler just grins and says that he’s going to be waiting outside for a little while. 

_Weird._

He slowly walks into the apartment the apartment and then stops dead.

There stands Hunter awkwardly, tuxedo and all surrounded by rose petals.

“I-” is all Sebastian can manage to get out in his shock

“Tyler gave away the surprise didn’t he?”

“No, no he didn’t say a thing”

Hunter smiles, “Good because I wanted to ask you something”

Hunter begins to get down on one-knee and Sebastian just stops breathing, frozen to the spot because _hoy fucking shit balls his boss is proposing to him._

He pulls out the box and Sebastian just stand there gaping.

“So um this is kind of sudden and I’m expecting you to turn me down but um, I love you? From the moment you stormed into my study and threatened to call social services I just couldn’t get you out my head and believe me I tried- I- I love you, I really do even if I have a weird way of showing it and this is going to sound so stupid but I don’t think I’ll be able to find anyone like you that won’t put up with my crap and someone that Tyler adores and looks up to you- I just- I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sebastian I don’t really know how else to say it and so I’m just going to ask, Sebastian Smythe will you marry me?”

Sebastian’s mouth goes dry as Hunter flips open the box revealing a gold ring, embroidered with diamonds.

And then only words he can get out are, “I-Oh my-I-Yes! Yes yes!”


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt please about huntbastian meeting for the first time as kids
> 
> So this is really short and shitty i know :( There are days when the creative juices are flowing and others when i just can't seem to write a thing and today is the latter so yeah.

The first thing Hunter Clarington notices about the new boy is that he’s so _friendly_ with all of the other boys, he smiles sweetly and giggles and treats them the way the girls do. It’s _weird_ and Hunter doesn’t quite understand it and being the smartest boy in second grade there are very few things he _doesn’t_ understand. So using his big 8-year-old brain Hunter decides to do what he always does when he doesn’t understand something Mrs. Maybelle says, he decides to go ask.

“Hello”

The new boy looks up from his drawing, smiling sweetly like he does with all the other boys and Hunter doesn’t like it.

“Hello” says the boy

“I’m Hunter,” he says taking a seat next to the new kid

Sebastian giggles, “I’m Sebastian”

“Why do you do that?” asks Hunter bluntly

“Do what?”

“Why do you talk to boys like that? I thought only girls do that” 

Sebastian frowns.

“I’m not a girl” he huffs, crossing his small arms over his chest

“I didn’t say you were, I just don’t understand and when I don’t understand something I ask,” explains Hunter

“Well I don’t like girls, their gross” says Sebastian making a disgusted face

“Yeah, their hair is too long and I bet it’s filled with bugs,” agrees Hunter making and equally disgusted face “But why do you act like that around boys?” 

Sebastian shrugs, “I don’t know, I just like them more than icky girls”

“Ok, well I do too so should we become friends?” asks Hunter

Sebastian grins, “Best friends”

The two become basically inseparable, doing everything together, never leaving each other’s side for any reason. Sebastian talks to the other boys less and when he does there’s no giggles or sweet smile, they’re reserved only for Hunter and Hunter likes it because it makes him feel special. Third grade comes and goes and by fourth Hunter has been to Sebastian’s house more times than anyone else’s and Sebastian is at his almost every afternoon. 

And then the unthinkable happens.

“We’re going back to Paris”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop.

“What?”  he chokes out unable to believe what his best friend is telling him

“We’re moving back to Paris, on the first flight tomorrow,” repeats Sebastian sadly

Hunter puff out his chest a little, “I won’t let you” he says determinedly

“Hunt…“

“I won’t let you,” says Hunter again angrily “I won’t let them take you from me”

“I have to go Hunter,” sighs Sebastian, intertwining their fingers

“Then you have to say goodbye properly” 

“How?” asks Sebastian, quirking an eyebrow in confusion

“You have to kiss me goodbye” 

Sebastian looks slightly shocked but says nothing, slowly leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together.

Sebastian leave shortly after that and Hunter is almost certain he’ll never see him again.

*

_8 years later…_

Hunter makes his way towards the rehearsal room, preparing himself to meet the show choir he is going to lead to nationals.  He’s already preparing a speech in his head, serious fitness regimes to whip them into shape and maybe the occasional injection to keep them at their best. Hunter bursts through the doors in his usual dramatic style, barely glancing at the Warblers before he starts his speech.

“I’m Hunter Clarington, your newly appointed captain” he pauses surveying the boys in front of him, noticing their hungry looks before adding “And I’m not even remotely-“

And then he sees him, the familiar green eyes and slightly freckled features and suddenly the lie that he had been drilling into himself for the past 8 years just dies somewhere in his throat.

“Remotely straight” he finally finishes softly, the eyes of some of the boys light up.

But Hunter isn’t looking at them, his eye flickering onto that same sweet smile from so long ago.

Sebastian gets up from his seat, holding out his hand for Hunter to shake.

“Welcome to the Warblers captain”

It turns out he was actually replacing Sebastian as captain according to the other Warblers and in that second Hunter quickly appoints Sebastian as his co-captain asks the other boy to stay behind so they can “talk about set lists”

_Yeah right._

“Hey” says Hunter awkwardly after all of the Warblers have left

“Hey” answers Sebastian softly

“Eight years and your still just as beautiful as I remember you” sighs Hunter fully aware of how much of an _idiot_ he sounds like but doesn’t even care because Sebastian is _right in front of him_ and he’s not going to let him leave again.

Sebastian blushes, “Thanks, your not so bad yourself”  

They stand their just staring at each other awkwardly before Hunter clears his throat.

“So how’s life been?” he asks

“Awesome, I guess”

The silence is back again and Hunter finally decides to break the ice.

“Are you dating anybody right now?”

The snort that Sebastian does is almost comedic.

“God no, I’ve being living the whole no strings attached lifestyle”

Hunter’s heart sinks, “Would you be willing to make an exception?’

Sebastian grins at him mischievously.

“It depends what you had in mind” 

Recovering quickly, Hunter stepps a bit closer to Sebastian.

“A date maybe?”  

And Sebastian steps forward, closing the space between them by brushing a chaste kiss to Hunter’s lips.

“A date it is” 


	18. The Movie Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> herestocarpediem: Could you pleeease do a prompt where Hunter and Sebastian go to a late movie premiere and Sebastian ends up falling asleep during the movie :) (if you still takes prompts?) Pretty please :)
> 
> So I saw movie premiere and jumped at the opportunity to include celebrity!Huntbastian :) so here you go! Also the "qoute" at the end isn't from a real movie it's just something I made up :)

“Hunter, Sebastian! Over here!”

The camera flashes are blinding as Hunter kind of pulls him in the general direction of the interviewer. Sebastian still isn’t used to the whole red carpet thing, fame had sort of snuck up on him like most things did these days. He hadn’t expected that little movie he’d gotten a part in to become such a big thing, nor had expected to be an Oscar winner at only _19_ years old, and he certainly hadn’t expected to be dating _4 time Grammy winner, lead singer of The Military Brats and teenage heartthrob Hunter freaking Clarington._ But here was, being completely disoriented by photographers and having to wearing sunglasses at 11 o’clock at night to stop himself from going blind. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” asks the female reporter who Sebastian vaguely remembers from MTV.

Hunter thankfully takes the question so Sebastian can recover himself. Hunter at 22 years old was more experience in the spotlight than he was, so Sebastian was grateful to his boyfriend for helping him to not say or do anything stupid.

“We’re amazing actually” answers Hunter with a radiant smile, wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“So Sebastian this is your second big movie since the Oscars, how are you feeling right now?”

“Um insane? This is all so crazy,” laughs Sebastian nervously “There are like cameras and people everywhere”

The female reporter laughs.

“I can imagine, now I think all of us are dying to know the big question, is it true that you and Hunter here are a thing?”

Sebastian chokes on air; they hadn’t _actually_ gone public with the relationship yet.  Hunter had been worried what his record label would say about him having a boyfriend, his band’s main demographic being teenage girls and all but Hunter ends up being the one that answers the question.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” grins Hunter, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek “I’m surprised the paps haven’t latched on yet” 

Sebastian can hear a group of girls separated by the barer squealing, breaking into a chorus of “Aww”s. He blushes, feeling exactly like one of those girls.

“And what do you have to say to all your female fans whose hearts are probably breaking at the news?” asks the reporter

Hunter laughs.

“That I’m Bi so you ladies still have a chance” Hunter says with a wink 

“Um no you don’t” Sebastian butts in “Because he’s _mine_ ” he pulls himself a bit closer to Hunter to empathize the point.

The reporter giggles, “Gosh you two are just as cute as a button, have a great night in there” 

“We will”

The continue to walk hand in hand down the red carpet, occasionally stopping for photos or to talk to fans and Sebastian feels on top of the world. But as they near the cinema doors he also starts to feel a little tired, as he was basically functioning on only a few hours sleep and by the time they enter through the door she is seriously regretting not sleeping on the plane.

“You alright babe?” whispers Hunter as they begin to take their seats in the theatre

“Fine” answers Sebastian softly

Hunter looks at him in disbelief but doesn’t say anything, taking his seat next to him. The move theatre goes dark as the opening credits of Sebastian’s movie begin to play soft, melodic music filling their ears. Sebastian’s heart flutters as Hunter not so subtly yawns and puts his arm around him, shooting Sebastian a grin just visible in the dark. Then there’s the opening scene and Sebastian feels a faint twisting in his stomach as his character comes on screen and delivers his first line and Hunter must sense his nerves because no sooner than that his hand is being softly squeezed. As the movie continues Sebastian finds himself being less critical of his performance and far more interested in keeping himself _awake_ , his eyes beginning to droop as drowsiness starts to overtake him. Hoping it will help he rests his head on Hunters shoulder, savoring the feeling of the soft fabric of his Versace suit against his cheek. But it doesn’t help; in fact the comforting warmth of Hunter’s body only makes him feel sleepier and soon he is fighting a losing battle keep his heavy eyelids open. Finally he gives in, snuggling deeper into the crook of Hunter’s neck and letting his eyes flutter shut for what is only meant to be a few minutes but ends up being for the rest of the movie as he drifts into sleep.

He doesn’t awake until the credits are rolling; Hunter’s chest vibrating as he softly laughs making him stir.

“Sleeping beauty awakes,” whispers Hunter, gently stroking his hair.

Sebastian pouts, suddenly more awake as he realizes that he had been out for at least 2 hours

“I’m sorry, I was just so tired and-” 

“Shhh” says Hunter, kissing his hair “It’s fine, you’ve been working too hard”

Sebastian groans, sitting up properly.

“I can’t believe I slept through _my own movie_ ”

Hunter laughs, removing his arm and slowly getting up.

“Come on babe, we still have an after party to get through” says Hunter, offering out his hand to help Sebastian out his seat.

Sebastian groans.

“Do we have to? I look like a mess,” whines Sebastian getting out of his seat 

Hunter smiles, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

“You look amazing Bas”

They make their way out of the cinema, being greeted by screaming fans as the go. Sebastian takes photos with as many of them as possible and signs each and every piece of paper as well as answering almost every question yelled out at him.

“What do you think of Military Brat’s new album?” asks a boy with shockingly bright blue hair and an array of piecing’s

Sebastian laughs, “I am embarrassingly obsessed with it, seriously, I’ve been a fan of them since high school”

The group around the boy laughs and then and then another blonde girl calls out a question.

“Did you freak out when you met Hunter then?”

He feels Hunter come up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I spilt my drink on him I was so flustered”

“True story, I told him I was a fan of his movie and he looked like he was going to hyperventilate,” adds Hunter

“I did not!”

“Yea you did, it was the most adorable thing ever” says Hunter with a grin

They finally finish talking to their fans and step into the backseat of the black limo, waving to the sea of screaming people of screaming people as they leave. 

“Were you _actually_ a fan of my movie when you met me?” asks Sebastian a few minutes into the car trip “Or were you just trying to get into my pants?”

Hunter laughs, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Confession time, I may or may not have been a bit obsessed with it”                                                                                                                

Sebastian rolls his eyes, not totally convinced.

“Seriously Bas, you can ask the band they had to put up with me quoting it for months” 

“Prove it” says Sebastian grinning playfully “What’s the first line I say in the entire movie?”

Hunter grins back at him and clears his throat.

“There is point where loving someone can be more destructive than any drug you could possibly take” 

Sebastian’s jaw drops and Hunter just smirks. 

“I-you-“

Hunter gently pressing their lips together cuts of Sebastian’s stammering.

“I told you baby, I’m not lying”


	19. S.S <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can u do a prompt where Seb finds out Hunt has a tattoo on his back.
> 
> So I may or may not share Sebastian's view on tattoos... :P

To say that Sebastian had a thing for guys with tattoos was an understatement; he had a _massive_ thing for guys with tattoos. Symbols and shapes printed on a guy’s body permanently was just the biggest turn on and back during his day’s of prowling around Scandal’s it was something he subconsciously looked for when searching for a potential hookup.   

Needless to say when he discovered Hunter had one, he flipped out. 

They’d only been dating a few weeks when he walks in on shirtless Hunter, his back to Sebastian. Naturally Sebastian can’t help but admire the tanned, rippling muscles on his boyfriend’s back but as his eyes scan over the skin he notices a little black music note just beneath Hunter’s shoulder blade. Curious, he gently reaches out to touch the marking-

And Hunter nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Fuck!”

Hunter shoots his body around, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that it's just Sebastian.

“Jesus Christ Bas, don’t do that” 

Sebastian just smiles smugly.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo Hunter?” he says giddily because _god_ if this isn’t the best surprise he’s had since Christmas. 

Hunter looks slightly confused by Sebastian’s reaction.

“I figured you’d notice soon enough”

“Can I look?” asks Sebastian sweetly

Hunter turns around again exposing his back with the tattoo and Sebastian has to fight the urge to squeal, instead tracing his finger around the out line of the note before gently brushing his lips against it.

“Don’t tell me, you have thing for tattoos don’t you?” he hears Hunter laughs, turning back around.

Sebastian frowns, walking around until he’s facing Hunter’s back again so he can look at it more.

“Possibly” says Sebastian still mesmerized by the picture on his boyfriend’s skin.

He hears Hunter laugh again, Hunter maneuvering himself so he’s facing Sebastian again.

“Hey-“

“My eyes are here” jokes Hunter giving him a quick peck on the lips “But it’s good to know my tattoo is such a turn on”

_Best. Boyfriend. Ever._

And after having several rounds of sex being able to kiss the tattoo numerous times Sebastian feels pretty damn awesome about life.  

Then it just get’s better.

“What’s going on?”

Sebastian walks into a Warbler rehearsal to find it absent of Hunter and everyone crowded around Thad and his phone, looking up at him and giggling when the realize he’s there.

“God you are just so lucky,” giggles one Warbler

“Damn I’m straight but seriously,” adds another

“Thad what are they looking at?” asks Sebastian

Thad looks up and grins.

“So funny story, it turns out my older sister’s best friend is Hunter’s second cousin” he explains

“And?”

“Well there was a Clarington family reunion pool party thing last weekend and she snapped a pic of your shirtless boyfriend”

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“God girls are such perverts”

“Yea well he has another tattoo”

And suddenly Sebastian is very interested in this picture.

“Show me” says Sebastian pushing aside the other Warblers to have a look at Thad’s phone.

 

“Is that-“

“Does your boyfriend have your initials and a heart tattooed on his side? Possibly.” says Thad grinning at Sebastian who can’t help but grin back

“You are the luckiest bastard in the whole universe Bas honestly” laughs Nick

Honestly Sebastian couldn’t agree more.

Sebastian spends the rest of Warbler rehearsal almost unable to contain himself, giggling like a teenage girl along with the rest of the Warblers as Hunter walks into the room very confused. He waits until all the other Warblers have left practice before finally cornering Hunter, pulling up his school shirt and sure enough seeing a large S.S with a heart permanently printed on Hunter’s skin.

“Oh my god it’s real”

Hunter looks embarrassed, ducking his head a blushing a bit.

“Yea it is”  

“Why would you-“

“You said you liked tattoos so I figured you know...”

“So they _are_ my initials?” says Sebastian smugly as he let’s his fingers trace over it

Hunter laughs, “Possibly and I plan on getting many more tattoos by the way”

Sebastian’s heart melts.

“Can I pick the next one?” asks Sebastian sweetly, resting his head in the crook of Hunter’s neck.

“Whatever you want baby”


	20. Deployed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Nick and hunter meet while in the army and when they come home they introduce their partners to each other bit turns out seb and Jeff already met while their husbands were deployed.

“Hey you mind if I sit?”

Hunter looks up at the dirty, brown-headed boy in front of him, smiling awkwardly.

“Sure, I guess” he mumbles looking back down at his fowl tasting sandwich. 

“I’m Nick by the way,” says the boy as he sits next to Hunter on the dusty orange ground.

“Hunter”

“How long have you been deployed here for?” asks Nick

Hunter sighs, the question being a bitter reminder of how long he still had to go.

“About three months, you?”

“Same”

They sit in a confortable silence; Hunter taking mouse sized bites of his sandwich as Nick unwraps his own.

“You miss them?” asks Nick, breaking the silence

Hunter doesn’t have to ask who, knowing fully well who Nick is talking about and just nods.

“Me too, every time Jeff writes to me I just die a little inside” sighs Nick

“Is Jeff your brother?” asks Hunter

Nick laughs nervously, “No um he’s my fiancé”

Hunter feels like a bit of an idiot for assuming but he hadn’t actually met anybody openly gay in the army as of yet.

“I’m sorry I must sound like such an asshole for just assuming-“

“No it’s fine, happens all the time actually” laughs Nick “What about you? Wife and kids?”

Hunter laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Husband and daughter actually” 

“And you thought _you_ were an asshole for assuming” giggles Nick “God we’re awful aren’t we?”

“In our defense there aren’t many openly gay guys here,” says Hunter, properly smiling for the first time in _months._   

“True, so how long have you two been hitched?”

“About two years” replies Hunter “But we’ve been together since high school”

“Aww” coos Nick earning a playful slap from Hunter

“Shut up, Sebastian would kill me if I told anyone we were cute”

“What, is he the whole manly man type?” asks Nick grinning

“Nope he’s the ‘I don’t do relationships’ type, took me like 3 years of asking before he finally agreed to marry me” 

“Ouch”

“Mhm he had a whole heap of commitment issues and a shitty dad”

Nick hums in agreement.

“Well Jeff cried so much when I asked him that I couldn’t actually decipher the answer at first”

Hunter snorts loudly, earning a few funny looks from the soldiers around him.

“Sebastian laughed in my face the first time I asked him”

“Again _ouch_ , your husband is sounding more and more like an ice queen” 

“It depends on if he’s in a decent mood, if he’s had a crap day at the firm though…”

“Don’t talk to him” finishes Nick “Yea Jeff is the same”

They spend the rest of the afternoon deep in conversation and for the first time in the whole three months of his deployment Hunter feels relaxed and almost _happy._ The ache in his chest dulling for a while as he just talks to Nick about normal things, about Rosie and Sebastian and about Nick’s fiancé Jeff who Hunter finds out also lives in New York.  Then all to soon the normalness is over, deafening gunshots being fired in the distance snapping Hunter out of his happy haze in two seconds flat and reminding him that he is still in a warzone millions of miles away from the people he loves.

Needless to say him and Nick become very good friends.

The months and months drag on and fairly soon Hunter’s been deployed in Afghanistan for his required 6 months and is on his flight back home, once again sitting and chatting to Nick who is also going home.

“God I’ve missed New York, so much less dust” sighs Nick “And man what I would do for a hot shower”

Hunter laughs.

“To be honest I’m kind of just looking forward getting laid,” says Hunter with a wolfish grin that makes Nick burst into hysterics

“God you sex addict, was that _seriously_ the reason you were so grumpy all the time?”

 “Possibly”

This time Nick isn’t the only one that laughs, a few soldiers around them snickering.

“Get some Hunter!” calls out one of them

“I mean we have to give you two props,” says another one “Don’t think there are many of us that can actually give head here, talk about a talent”

“You seem to forget there’s women on this plane!” calls out a girl near the back of the plane making everyone erupt into laughter

The conversation lulls as the get closer and closer to New York airport, finally arriving in the early hours of the morning. Both Hunter and Nick collect their luggage stepping out of the plane and make their way through the waiting bay and into the foyer to be greeted by the hundreds of families of the soldiers. His heart begins to swell because there, in the crowd he can see Sebastian, holding baby Rosie in her hands and waving at him.  Tears in his eyes he practically runs to them, pulling them both into his arms.

“Welcome home baby” croaks Sebastian, pressing their lips together

“I missed you so damn much”

“Me too, but your home now”

He scoops baby Rosie into his arm, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Hunter!”

Hunter looks up to see Nick and what must be his fiancé walking towards them.

“Hunter this is my fiancé –“

“Jeff” finishes Sebastian

“Hey Sebastian!” grins Jeff

Hunter and Nick look at each other.

“You two know each other?” asks Hunter very confused

Jeff and Sebastian laugh.

“Yea, we met at a work function thing and bonded over our absent husbands,” explains Jeff

“How do _you_ two know each other?” asks Sebastian looking between Nick and Hunter

“Nick decided to annoy me one day while I was having lunch and I haven’t been able to shake him off since” says Hunter with a grin

“Sounds like him,” teases Jeff, pecking a kiss to his fiancé’s cheek

“In my defense you looked really pissed and could of used some cheering up”

“Yep that sounds about right,” laughs Sebastian

“Well I later found on the plane here that he just gets grumpy when he’s sex deprived”

Sebastian snorts, taking baby Rosie out of Hunter’s arms.

“Well it’s good to know you haven’t changed at all” says Sebastian, looking up from baby Rosie to throw him a wink

And Hunter knows he’s _home_.


	21. I Need A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was not prompted at all but I wrote this thing and figured I might as well post it. Featuring Flash!Sebastian.

Sebastian arrives his dorm room after lacrosse practice exhausted, not because it had been physically exerting it had just been _so damn difficult_ to keep his new found powers under control while doing laps. He had actually had to slow himself down to what he felt like was walking speed and even then he had still finished all thirty laps about half an hour quicker than the rest of the team. 

He tosses his gear on the floor, half expecting Hunter to bitch to him about being messy, but Hunter doesn’t seem to be paying any attention his eyes glued to the tiny screen in front of him. 

“Hey Hunt whatcha watching?” Sebastian asks curiously, plopping himself down an arm’s length from Hunter on the bed.

“Just the news” Hunter mumbles clearly distracted

“In other news the masked vigilante known as The Flash strikes again, this time saving a young girl from being hit by a car. The hero picked up the 8 year old girl with inhuman speed and placed her on the edge of the road, out of the path of a car that was coming at her at over 100 miles per hour, both police and scientists are baffled by the incident but with all the good he has done nobody could possibly complain”

Sebastian fights the urge to smile like a complete idiot, which would give him away completely. 

“God what a smartass don’t you think?” says Hunter bitterly

 _Ouch_.

To say that Sebastian was slightly offended would be an understatement; Hunter’s words cut him deeply. His silly little crush on Hunter had been raging for over a month now and he had stupidly hoped that the masked vigilante would impress Hunter. 

“What’s wrong with The Flash? He saved that little girl’s life” Sebastian asks, in an attempt to defend himself

“I just don’t see what all the fuss is about I mean everyone is practically swooning over him,” sighs Hunter 

“I bet you would be if he saved you” 

“Please” Hunter scoffs “As if anyone would need to save _me_ ”

“You never know Hunt”

Sebastian doesn’t do anything particularly heroic for the next week or so but continues to bring up The Flash constantly hoping to change Hunters mind. However with each time he brings it up Hunter just shrugs it off, insulting the hero and teasing Sebastian for “being so obsessed” while occasionally joking that The Flash should be Sebastian’s next hookup.

_He’s encouraging selfcest. Smooth Sebastian. Real smooth.  Totally sweeping Hunter off his feet here._

Then one afternoon Nick invites them both to a Warbler party in the common room. Hunter ends up turning the invitation into a lecture about how he is captain and they are _never_ allowed to plan a party without his permission again, however he will let slide _this once,_ Sebastian however just rolls his eyes at Hunter’s speech and says they’ll be there and he’ll bring the booze.

Sebastian get’s a lecture too, this time about how Hunter can speak for himself but Sebastian just spends the whole lecture admiring Hunter’s blue eyes.

The party is fairly small and Sebastian spends most of his time being an idiot with a very drunk Nick and Jeff while Hunter sits alone in the corner with a beer sipping it slowly as he stares into space.

Smash.

Hunter suddenly drops the beer, the glass shattering and the drink spilling on to the carpet and before anyone but Sebastian (who had occasionally been staring at Hunter dreamily) could notice was bolting out of the rehearsal room. Sebastian quickly excused himself from drunken Nick and Jeff before rushing to follow him out of the choir room and into the hallway. Hunter goes towards the staircase that leads up to the roof, Sebastian following silently and unknown a few feet behind him. Sebastian goes up the stairs onto the roof stopping in the doorway to watch Hunter and figure out what the hell he was doing on the roof. He watches as Hunter moved closer towards the edge of the building and closer and closer and-

_Oh god he’s going to jump._

The realization hits Sebastian like a tone of bricks and without some much as a second thought Sebastian sprints back down the stairs, using his inhuman speed and not even caring if anyone sees him as he runs. He is in their dorm is within a second, tearing it apart until he finds his costume and ripping his clothes off with enough speed that they tear before slipping into the suit and mask. Then with the same speed he’s back running through the Dalton corridor, up the flight of stairs and onto the roof, praying that Hunter hasn’t done it yet. He’s in luck; Hunter is near the edge of the building staring down at the ground, his back to Sebastian. 

“Don’t do it” Sebastian as The Flash calls out without even thinking

Hunter turns around abruptly and Sebastian almost dies, Hunters eyes are puffy and his face is marked with tear tracks as he sends Sebastian a dirty look.

“Oh no don’t _you_ dare try and fucking talk me down” Hunter spits angrily

“Why not?” Sebastian asks calmly, taking a step closer to the other boy

“I don’t _want_ to be talked down just leave me to die to peace,” Hunter growls

“You know I can’t do that,” says Sebastian, hoping that maybe if he can keep Hunter talking it might give him enough time to get him away from the edge

“God wouldn’t Sebastian just be having a fucking fieldtrip right now” Hunter says bitterly “ _The Flash_ trying to save _me_ ”

“Whose Sebastian?” Sebastian asks, trying to play dumb

“The biggest member of your fan club and my best friend”

“I bet he wouldn’t want you to do this you know” Sebastian tries to reason

“Bullshit” Hunter snaps

“You don’t know that,” says Sebastian

“You don’t know anything,” Hunter quips

“Then enlighten me” Sebastian encourages

“Fine I’m gay” Hunter blurts out

“There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m gay” says Sebastian comfortingly as he ignores the inappropriate leap his hearts does at the confession.

“But my parents will hate me if I tell them and he doesn’t fucking want me anyway”

“Whose he?” Sebastian asks, his stomach suddenly dropping in a stupid ridiculously inappropriate way

“I’m in love with Sebastian and he doesn’t want me” Hunter sighs 

_Wait what?_

“Again you don’t know that” Sebastian says softly “You don’t really want to do this” Sebastian continues taking another step closer “Come on Hunt don’t do this”

Hunter’s eyes suddenly widen and Sebastian’s blood runs cold as he realizes the slip up.

Hunter steps backwards and with one last look goes to throw himself off the rooftop, Sebastian speeds towards him getting there just before gravity kicks in and pulls Hunter backwards with so much force that he goes toppling forwards back onto the roof top and into Sebastian’s chest making them both fall over. The lay there, Hunter tangled in Sebastian’s arms as Hunter looks into his eyes.

“Thank you” Hunter whispers softly

In the spur of the moment Sebastian begins to lean in to kiss the other boy, their lips only inches when suddenly he feels Hunter rip off the mask with a small gasp.

“Sebastian” Hunter breathes

“What gave me away?”

“Only you call me Hunt,” whispers Hunter “Oh my god I can’t believe I told you that I-“

And Sebastian cuts Hunter off with a gentle kiss. 


	22. Cheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is another totally unprompted thing I wrote a while back that I wanted to post, mainly because i've just gone back to school and filling prompts is going to be more difficult but I will try my best! So you guys still have something to read I will be posting a few already written unprompted thingy's on the days I can't finnish a prompt fill on time :)

“Did you guys hear?” Jeff asks as he joins the group of gossiping Warblers before rehearsal in Dalton’s choir room.

“Hear about what?” asks Trent eagerly

“Hunter and Sebastian, they broke up,” Jeff sighs sadly, taking a seat with the group of boys

“Really?” bursts out Thad in surprise

“Yea, you’ll never guess how though,” Nick continues

“How?” asks Craig

“Hunter cheated,” explains Nick

“Wait _Hunter_ was the cheater?” says Criss in disbelief

“Oh yea but here’s the worst part, it was with a _girl_ ” Jeff says, scowling as he says the word girl.

“He’s bi?” asks Brandon

“Nope he came out as gay, Sebastian walked in on the two in bed together, dumped Hunter’s sorry ass on the spot,” admits Nick

“And he bloody well should have, the tosser” spits Will, a new English exchange student with a thick accent

“I heard Sebastian has gone completely off the rails” Marshal pipes up

“Yea he has, he doesn’t coop with being hurt well,” confirms Nick with a grimace

“Well Harry from the lacrosse team told me that a friend of his was in some group orgy and guess who else was there,” announces Thomas

“Oh my god” gasps Trent

“Gross” mumbles Thad

“I heard him, James and Michael had a threesome” Reed says grinning

“Not true!” squeals James

“Ok yea that was kind of true” confesses Michael earning a glare from James

“Look guys as gorgeous and tempting as Sebastian is we can’t take advantage of him like this,” Nicks reasons “ He’s in a delicate place right now and trying to solve his problems with sex and we can’t-” 

Hunter storming through the door, angrily slamming it behind him as he stalks into the choir room interrupts Nick’s speech.

“The mothers meeting is over, rehearsal starts now” he snaps leaning against the bookcase at the front of the room, his arms crossed.

“Where’s Sebastian?” asks Craig feigning innocence

Hunter glares at Craig icily.

“Sebastian’s not coming” answers Hunter dryly

“Why?” persists Will accusingly

“Because he’s just not” Hunter bites through his teeth

Majority of the Warblers are glaring at Hunter by this point and Hunter glares back just as venomously. The tense silence continues until Hunter finally lets out a deep breath, running his hand through is light brown hair as his expression softens.

“Alright I know, you’ve all heard the gossip,” he finally says weakly

“Really Hunter? A _chick_? Did you seriously try to walk _back into the closet_?” says Reed in disbelief

“Come on man” Brandon whines

“That’s low” spits Criss

“Dude” groans James

“ENOUGH!” Hunter suddenly roars startling the Warblers into silence “That’s enough” he repeats quietly to himself

The room stays silent as the Warblers stare at him with wide eyes.

“I’m only going to say this once, so you better all goddamn listen” says Hunter harshly “Yes Sebastian and I broke up, yes he dumped my sorry fucking ass right there and then, yes I slept with a girl and yes I cheated on him with said girl, no I don’t have any feelings for her in fact she has pretty much confirmed my fear that yes, I’m gay and yes I’m in love with Sebastian which does a whole lot of bloody use now doesn’t it?” he continues “ Yes, I fucked up big time I get it and you have every right to hate me but because we only have a few weeks left till Regionals you will have to deal me but yes, after that I will be resigning from position as Captain of the Warblers and to answer your final nagging fucking question yes, Sebastian will be reinstated as Captain, I will make sure of it myself”

The room stays silent, heads still reeling from Hunter’s sudden outburst of information.

“Anything else about my private life you would like to know?” Hunter spits angrily

Trent obnoxiously puts his hand up, making all the Warblers turn to stare at him in confusion.

“Yes Trent?” says Hunter with an exasperated sigh

“Why did you hurt Sebastian if your loved him and not that girl?”

The words seemed to die in Hunter throat as he stood there, his mouth gaping open resembling that of a fish.

“I’m here bitches! I’d be sorry I’m late but I’m really not”

That is when Sebastian decides to stride into the choir room; his uniform disheveled and his eyes covered by black designer sunglasses as he flashes all the Warblers a flirty smile.

“You see, I’ve spent all morning nursing this awful hangover and then just as I was walking over here I ran into Harry and well you know how Harry is with me,” says Sebastian grinning while practically ignoring Hunter who was still leaning on the book case dumbfounded

The Warblers sat and waited, for the yelling, for the screaming, for the fighting that used to come with Sebastian being late because of a hangover back before they were dating. But there was none. Hunter just stood there passively as Sebastian took his seat as co-captain at the front of the choir room.

“He was with us last night, how could he have a hangover?” Jeff whispers to Nick as the rehearsal finally begins, some of the boys moving over to a group around Sebastian to be helped with choreography. 

“Jeff he doesn’t have a hangover”

“But then why does he have the sunnies?”

“He’s been crying Jeff, I went in to see him this morning” Nick sighs sadly “He doesn’t want Hunter to know how hurt he is so he’s hiding the puffy eyes and pretending he has been out drinking”

“Shit” swears Jeff

“Yea shit indeed”

The rest of the Warbler rehearsal is uneventful; Sebastian on one side of the room helping the majority of the Warblers with Hunter ridiculously complicated dance and Hunter on the other side cleaning up harmonies with another smaller group of Warblers. Neither one of them spoke to each other, Hunter occasionally stealing longing looks in Sebastian’s direction only to be coldly ignored. It wasn’t until Hunter was dismissing rehearsal that he actually addressed Sebastian directly.

“Could my co-captain please stay behind for a minute?”

Not a single Warbler in the room missed the word “ _my_ ”, quickly streaming outside the room to eavesdrop from the safety of outside the door.  Nick and Jeff shot Sebastian sympathetic looks as they follow the crowd, seriously concerned about what Hunter had to say.  Everyone huddles outside of the rehearsal room, pressing their ears to the wooden door in the hope they could pick up what was being said. 

“Is there something I can help you with Captain?” they hear Sebastian ask calmly, as if talking to a teacher

“Bas you can call me Hunter, you know you can,” says Hunters voice softly

“Is there something I can help you with _Hunter_ ” Sebastian repeats, stressing on Hunter’s name.

“Why are you hung-over?” Hunter asks

“The same reason why most people are, I drunk a bit” he answers condescendingly

“Did you go out last night?”

“Of course I went out last night”

“I’ve hearing things about you, you know”

“And they’re probably true”

“You move on quick” Hunter says clearly desperate to get something out of Sebastian

“What can I say? You forced me to adapt, hey how’s that nice cozy closet of yours going by the way?”

There are whispered “Oh Snap” ‘s and “ Ooo Burn” ‘s from the Warblers still eavesdropping outside.

“Come on baby don’t be like this-”

“Are we done here?” Sebastian snaps cutting Hunter off

There’s a silence, then a few footsteps that makes the Warblers think Sebastian is going to come out. But then the footsteps stop.

“One more thing, can you take off the glasses for a minute?”

Nick and Jeff look at each other in horror.

“What?” they hear Sebastian say weakly

“The glasses Sebastian” he says again more firmly

There’s another silence as they suspect Sebastian is taking off the sunglasses. Then if they strain their ears they can here a soft gasp that could only belong to Hunter.

“You don’t have hang-over Bas”

“No, no I don’t” Sebastian replies quietly

“Fuck you’ve been crying, I made you cry”

“Yes, you did”

There is another silence either longer than the last, so Jeff being Jeff decides to crack open the door ever so slightly just enough so he could see a bit of what was going on.

_Oh Crap, Nick’s not gunna like this._

They were in each other’s arms, lips locked firmly together as they kissed, Hunter’s arms around Sebastian’s waist trapping him. Then as quickly as it had happened Sebastian is pushing Hunter off him, stumbling back in shock.

“Fuck” Sebastian swears breathlessly

Jeff quickly closes the crack in the door just in case they noticed him and continues to listen with Nick.

“I don’t want this” Sebastian suddenly yells making all of the Warblers jump in surprise “I don’t want this, I don’t want you” they hear Sebastian continue angrily

There’s a pause.

“I don’t want to be in love with you anymore” Sebastian says just loud enough for the eavesdropping Warblers to hear.

“But you are aren’t you” Hunter finishes

More silence.

“She was a mistake baby I swear to god it was the worst 20 minutes of my life”

“20 minutes?” Sebastian snorts

“Yep that was how long it took me to realize how ridiculously gay and in love with you I am” and someone in the group warblers mutters “Smooth”

“Hunt, stop it”

“Give me another chance Bas I swear I won’t let you down”

“Fine, one last chance”

That wasn’t Hunter’s last chance. 


	23. Sebastian M. Smythe: Family Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can ya do a prompt where Seb is a famous lawyer and Hunter got a divorce and hired Seb for the custody of his child.
> 
> Alright so disclaimer: I am an Australian high school student and had absolutely no knowledge about the American legal system or divorce and custody battles I'm sorry if this isn't even remotely accurate I got all my information from "Divorces For Dummies" so yea...

_Sebastian M. Smythe: Family Lawyer_

Hunter stares at the gold plaque on the wooden, apartment door.

_This is the place_

Taking a deep breath he knocks lightly on the door, watching as it creaks open within a few seconds.  In front of him stands a young woman, her glossing pink lips twisted into an overly bright smile and her blonde hair swaying near her very large chest.

_Well we know how she got her job._

“Can I help you sir?” she asks perkily, her voice so annoyingly high pitched that it almost makes Hunter cringe

“Um yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Smythe? I’m Hunter Clarington”

“Bastain! There’s a client!” she yells back into the apartment

It’s only a few seconds before Hunter here’s a male voice yell back, “Just send him in babe”

_Ok so he’s fucking the secretary, great first impression for a lawyer._

“Just come right in, his office is on the left” she says eagerly, opening the door for Hunter as he walks into the apartment

The décor is tasteful and everything seems really expensive, Hunter admiring some of the modern art as he walks down the hallway and turns into the first open door on the left. Suddenly he’s in a messy office, and there in front of him sits a young man in about his mid twenties with messy dark blonde hair and the ugliest suit you have ever seen, hunching over a desk stacked full of paper work, scribbling with a pen furiously.

“Mr. Smythe?”

Mr. Smythe’s green eyes dart up from his work, a playful almost _flirtatious_ grin on his lips as his eyes meet Hunter’s.

“ _Please_ call me Sebastian,” he purrs, leaning back in his seat slightly “You must be Hunter Clarington, sit” he motions to the chair in front of the desk.

Hunter moves across the room and sits himself down in the comfortable leather seat. 

“Now before we start, I could practically _hear_ you judging me from the hallway so let me just elaborate; Gen is a lesbian, I am gay and we work well together because there is no sexual attraction between us what so ever” explains Sebastian with a smirk

“How did you-”

“It’s the most common thing people ask me,” says Sebastian cutting Hunter off completely “Now that’s out of the way, Hunter Clarington you were rather _vague_ when you made this appointment so please do explain to me why are you here exactly?”

“I’m getting a divorce”

“Ah, fun things divorces are” sighs Sebastian “Well this should be fairly straight forward then, providing you have all the legal documentation”

“Well it’s not going be that easy”

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh?”

“We have a child and she’s trying to keep him from me” says Hunter bitterly

Sebastian groans, rubbing his hand over his face and through his messy hair, “Wonderful, I just _love_ messy custody battles”

Hunter stares at the lawyer in disbelief, “You seem very unenthusiastic considering the amount of money I’m paying you” 

“Yes and there are some prostitutes that get paid exactly the same amount as me but at least they get to have a bit of _fun_ for it”

Hunter just kind of sits there gaping at Sebastian for several minutes before recovering himself.

“How are _you_ the most successful lawyer in this country?”

Sebastian laughs, “You mean how am _I_ , Sebastian Smythe, a 24 year old openly gay man with absolutely no filter the best lawyer in the country? I don’t have the faintest idea to be honest” 

Hunter seriously considers walking out then and there but decides to stay because he is _desperate_.

“So custody battle?” says Hunter trying to keep the conversation on track

Sebastian grins, “Right, so why exactly are you and your wife getting a divorce Hunter?”

“That’s none of your business,” snaps Hunter defensively

Sebastian laughs again in away Hunter finds rather condescending.

“Actually yes it is because you were a let’s say, an abusive husband or and alcoholic or an addict although I don’t think past steroid abuse counts” Sebastian’s eyes flicker to Hunter’s arms and he looks slightly uncomfortable but continues “The point is she could testify that you are an unfit parent and you may never see your son again”

Hunter lets out an exasperated sigh, although slightly curious about how Sebastian had known about it his high-school misadventures.

“It was my fault”

“How?”

Hunter instinctively looks down at his feet, completely ashamed at having to explain it to another person.

“I-I was having an affair” he finally chokes out

He looks up just in time to catch Sebastian’s reaction, the lawyer looking not even remotely fazed and suddenly Hunter feels slightly relieved.

“Would I be wrong if I said it wasn’t with another girl?” asks Sebastian seriously 

Hunter silently shakes his head because _no_ , Sebastian would not be wrong in saying that.

“Well this- this complicates things a bit,” sighs Sebastian

“How?”

“I don’t know yet but I suspect this will bite us in the ass later” says Sebastian, clucking his tongue as he starts to dig through the piles of papers on his desk “Although it’s not like I haven’t done this before it’s just your gay so it’s a bit unpredictable, may turn out just fine but again not something I’ve dealt with before so I actually don’t know” he continues to search until he pulls out a heavy looking book and slams in on the desk.

“What’s that?”

“A book”

Hunter rolls his eyes, “I know that but what type of book?”

“Can’t you read? It’s a law book, I’m checking things” says Sebastian, totally distracted.

Hunter huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Sebastian to finish reading whatever the hell he is reading. Finally after what seems like forever Sebastian smiles, looking up from the book triumphantly.

“Actually you might be alright, I think I can help you”

Hunter let’s out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

“Thank fuck for that”  

Sebastian smirks at him, looking Hunter up and down suggestively.

“I could arrange that,” purrs Sebastian with a playful wink

Hunter doesn’t know whether to be flattered or worried by the fact that his lawyer just started flirting with him.  Sebastian must have sensed his confusion because his smirk falters just slightly and he clears his throat.

“I’m sorry I seriously need to get out more,” sighs Sebastian “That was completely unprofessional”

Hunter can’t help but find the whole the situation amusing, “It’s fine, maybe after this whole legal thing is over I can thank you _personally_ ”

_Hunter. What are you doing? Hunter. Stop._

Hunter’s sudden flirtatiousness surprises even himself and seems to take Sebastian totally off guard, who now looks pleasantly surprised.

 “Well that’s all for today, feel free to call if you have any questions about _anything_ ” says Sebastian with a grin

Hunter grins back at him as he makes his way to the door.

“Oh I _will”_

_You are awful Hunter. You’re technically still married for Christ sake and he’s your lawyer._

_But he’s hot_ adds another little voice in the back of his mind.

Just as Hunter’s about to leave the office he suddenly wonder again about how Sebastian knew about the past steroid addiction, deciding to take a chance and ask.

“How did you know?”

“What?” asks Sebastian still at his desk

“How did you know I’d done steroids before?”

Sebastian looks uncomfortable again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Let’s just say I’ve had past experiences with people who indulge in that sort of thing”

“Ex-boyfriends?”

“Yeah something like that,” sighs Sebastian

And Hunter leaves the apartment, relieved and even more curious than before. 


	24. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and didn't know what to do with it so....

“Hunter say something”

Hunter doesn’t answer him, staring straight ahead at the wall and trying to will himself not to cry.

“Hunter please”

He should have known, what had he really been expecting? Sebastian was no good, everyone had told him that. Heartbreak had been inevitable, this whole thing had just been an accident waiting to happen and yet it still hurt so damn much.

“What do you want me to say?”  snaps Hunter

“I-I don’t know I was just expecting-“

“You were expecting me to fight this? You were expecting me to beg and cry and scream so loudly that the whole damn school can hear me?” growls Hunter “Believe me Sebastian I _want_ to do all those things but it’s not going to do a scrap of fucking difference” 

Sebastian sighs, “It’s better this way Hunter, it was just- it was getting to much for me and- I just- I don’t want this to end badly because I cheated or something”

“So what? You just end it for no apparent reason” scoffs Hunter

“We aren’t working”

Hunter tries to force a bitter laugh but it comes out as a strangled sob.

“Hunter-“

“It’s fine, perfectly fine, didn’t really like you that much anyway”  

Sebastian visibly flinches as Hunter gets up and quickly leaves the common room without so much of a backward glance. Of course he is lying, he was crazy about Sebastian in fact he was beyond crazy about him he was _in love_ with him but clearly that isn’t enough. When he does finally get back to his dorm he goes straight to the box he swore he wouldn’t touch again and a clumsily fills the needle. It hurts at first, but as the pains subsides it turns into relief from the heart ache and so he takes another and another and until there is enough of the drug coursing through his system that he feels sated. He just wants to forget, to forget everything. To forget every happy memory, to forget every “I love you” because it doesn’t mean a thing anymore, nothing means anything anymore and Hunter is just so done with _thinking_ about it.  The drugs aren’t enough, he can still see Sebastian’s face and piercing green eyes and so he begins to go through his stash of alcohol until he is so drunk that the world is slightly blurry at the edges.

“Hunter?”

He sees Nick burst through the door and look down at the steroids, then back at him and Hunter is to drunk to even _care_ what Nick thinks of it.

“You want some?” Hunter slurs, holding up the beer bottle

Then the room begins to spin and Hunter heart begins to beat too fast, he feels dizzy and sick, vaguely hearing Nick scream before the world goes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The first thing Hunter registers is that his head is throbbing and there’s a constant beeping that sounds so _loud_. Then everything just turns into flashes of color and light and random pictures. Him as a baby, his mother holding him in her arms and staring down at him fondly as his father comes up behind her and presses a kiss to her cheek. His first day of school, when his father drove him up to the school gates and told him that everything was going to be awesome and that if anyone gave him a hard time that he’d get his army to scare them. Middle school, his very first music class where he stood up and sung to everyone and they clapped and applauded, in that very moment _knowing_ that it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Then military school, in his immaculate uniform laughing his head off at one of Mathew’s corny jokes. And then finally Dalton, the Warblers and winning Regionals, Sebastian’s lips pressed against his, their first date at a fancy French restaurant where Hunter couldn’t even read the menu, the first time they made love with Sebastian kissing and touching him slowly and passionately and him being in _heaven_ , the first time he told Sebastian he loved him and the way Sebastian just stopped what he was doing and kissed him softly, whispering the same words into Hunter’s ear and his last completely coherent thoughts were “I love you” and “I’m sorry”.

Then everything goes dark again.

When he awakes again the world is black and white and as he slowly opens his eyes he realizes that everything is simply silhouettes against a grey background. There’s no noise, it’s so silent that he can hear his heart thumping against his chest and when he moves he can hear the sickening squish of his muscles stretching. He’s still somewhat alive, he can tell from his heartbeat but he’s not in his world anymore and as he sits up right he’s able to recognize some of the black shapes. A swing set from the park near the house, Sebastian’s car, several familiar buildings but everything is sort of distorted and makes Hunter dizzy just looking at it. He clumsily begins to try and stand, his legs wobbling as he finally gets to his feet.

“Your finally awake”

The high-pitched voice makes him jump; whipping his head around to find the source of the voice but there’s no one.

“Where the hell am I?”  asks Hunter to the empty, black and white world

“Purgatory, the high council is still trying to figure out what do with you”

The voice speaks again, startling Hunter so much that he almost loses his balance on his shaky legs. 

“What high council?” says Hunter in a shaky voice

“What? You think god figures out who goes in and goes out?  Course not, he’s a busy man so the high council of angels takes care of it but-um you’ve stumped them a bit so they sent you here”

“So I’m not dead?”

“Not yet no” replies the voice “Although your not exactly _alive_ per say just kinda in-between the two”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop as the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He’s dead or going to be, he’s never going to finish school, he’s never going to see his parents or become one-

and he’s never going to see Sebastian again.

The last one is more of a stab in the gut than anything else.

“Can-can I see them? Can you show me?”

“The people in the land of the living? Of course, that’s kind of what I’m here for” answers the voice “Just sort of look into the bright screen that’s about to appear”

Sure enough there’s a bright light and then a screen appears, similar to the one’s at the movie theatre and Hunter watches as it zooms in on his lifeless body in the hospital bed, hearing the long beep that signals he is no longer alive.  The room goes insane, doctors and nurses streaming in and rushing around him in an attempt to revive him. But it’s no use. Then the scene changes and he can see his parents and a doctor in the waiting room.

“I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Clarington but he didn’t make it”

The sound his mother makes is heartbreaking, her broken sobs echoing around him.

“How did this happen?” croaks his father who looks like he’s about to burst into tears

“It could have been an accidental overdose but from what the boy that found him told us, we suspect he did it with the intention of taking his own life. 

“But why would he do that?” wails Mrs. Clarington clinging onto his father “He was a happy boy”

“Were you aware that Hunter was in a romantic relationship with another student at Dalton?” asks the doctor

His parents both shake their heads, looking at each other in confusion.

“Well we’ve been told that relationship ended only a few hours before your son was found unconscious”

“Is he here? That student?” asks his father

“Yes Sebastian is just being told the news now”

On que the scene changes again, flashing to a different waiting room where Sebastian and Nick sit anxiously, Hunter watching as the doctor enters the room and they both quickly stand up.

“Is he-“

“I’m sorry Sebastian, he didn’t pull through”

Hunter watches Sebastian freeze and shake his head.

“No-no he can’t be! Let me see him, let me see him!”

Nick has to physically restrain Sebastian, who starts to kick and scream as several doctors rush in and try to calm him down.

“Let go of me! He’s not dead” Sebastian sobs “He’s not dead, he didn’t fucking kill himself because of me- he’s didn’t-he’s not-"

Sebastian crumples onto the floor and Hunter feels sick, he looks so _broken_ and nothing like the boy Hunter knows.

And the screen disappears.

Hunter doesn’t even realize he’s crying until his vision begins to blur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Idk what the hell it is


	25. Beauty and the Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian. Hunter is a super model and Sebastian is a super nerd. Hunter has a massive crush on Sebastian but he doesn't know how to ask him out
> 
> Ok I think this got me out of my funk (ahaha "funk" god I love that word) and I ADORE slightly nerd!Sebastian almost as much as adore douchebag!Hunter (who is not featured in this unfortunately) so this was so much fun to write.

Hunter walks down the Dalton hallways, a posse of boys following a little way behind him. It was amusing really; ever since he hadn’t gotten that gig with Versace he basically had his own fan club. Not that the constant attention didn’t get _really_ annoying after a certain period of time and he kind of got sick of people kissing his ass _constantly_ but it was all pretty funny. 

“So what was Lady Gaga like?” asks Thad eagerly as he walks next to him

Thad was one of the few people Hunter could stand, normally being really laid back and not as excited about who Hunter was as the other boys around him, so Hunter didn’t really mind when Thad asked these sorts of questions because normally he never did.

“She was less weird than I thought she would be, hell she even dressed kind of normally but I think she just didn’t want to scar me for life”

“No you wouldn’t want to wear a meat dress on the first date, you’ve got to wait until they second one” says Thad grinning

“Oh fuck off, I’m not dating Gaga, I’m into guys” laughs Hunter, cracking a smile 

“Nobody has actually confirmed she isn’t one”

“You’re an ass and she’s actually quite lovely,” says Hunter light heartedly

“Yea well-“

And Hunter doesn’t hear the rest because suddenly _he’s_ there, just a few lockers down struggling with a massive pile of books. Hunter can’t help the massive leap his heart does as he suddenly stops walking to lean against a locker and just gaze at the one boy in the school that could not give two shits about who he is.

_Sebastian Smythe_

His adorable, green eyes are narrowed behind his thick glasses as he wrestles with his textbooks and Hunter just finds it so endearing.  Sebastian’s dark blonde hair sticks out in all directions and his freckled features are twisted in concentration as he organizes his locker, occasionally biting his tongue or his lip. Honestly Hunter doesn’t think it’s fair for somebody to look so cute on a daily bases but yet Sebastian Smythe just does it every single day.

“Adorable isn’t he?” sighs Hunter, so distracted that he’s not even paying attention to what he’s saying

Suddenly there’s a crash as at least six of Sebastian’s books topple out of his locker and on top of him, knocking his glasses off in the process.

“Oh fuck!”

Sebastian swears loudly and quite a few people turn to laugh at him as he begins to crawl around the floor in an attempt to find his glasses.

“So adorable” answers Thad sarcastically earning a few laughs

Hunter moves to go help Sebastian but Thad puts out his arm to stop him.

“Just wait a minute, it’s funny” says Thad

A few of the guys behind him snicker and Hunter frowns as he watches Sebastian blindly feeling around the floor for his glasses.

“You’re an ass Thad,” snaps Hunter, pushing past Thad’s arm to go help him.

He kneels down slightly next to Sebastian, gently picking up the glasses and placing them on Sebastian face making the other boy flinch back in surprise.

“I think you’re missing these”

Sebastian glares at him through the lenses, stiffly beginning to pick up some of the books that had fallen out of his locker. Hunter helps him, grabbing the ones closest to him. They both stand up, Hunter offering Sebastian his books who snatches them out of his hands and continues to give him a dirty look.

“Out of all of the people why did it have to be you?” Sebastian groans, turning back to his locker 

Hunter just stands there dumbfounded and unable to figure out what to say.

Sebastian turns around again, looking surprised when he finds Hunter still standing there.

“What? You expecting me to worship you like everyone else or something?” snaps Sebastian “The oh so amazing Hunter Clarington just made eye contact with me and- holy merde! I don’t care!” Sebastian voice is dripping with sarcasm as he rolls his eyes and turns back to his locker

“Not _everyone_ worships me,” says Hunter smoothly in an attempt at flirting “Just a select few”

“Well that’s wonderful for you and all but us normal people on planet earth kind of have other more important things to do than sit and bask in your glory” drawls Sebastian gathering a whole heap of books in his arms and slamming the locker shut.

“You know I could help you carry those,” offers Hunter

“Thanks but no thanks” says Sebastian as he begins to walk away

“It’s bad for your back,” insists Hunter determine to not let him get away so quickly

Sebastian freezes turning around to face him with an expression that clearly reads, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m an straight A biology student I am fully aware what is and is not bad for my back,”

“Well then you would know that I should help you,” reasons Hunter

Sebastian gapes at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What do you even want?” he asks in confusion

“Whatever you want baby,” purrs Hunter throwing Sebastian a wink for good measure

Sebastian’s jaw drops, his eyes widen and then-

He begins to laugh.

Legitimately laugh, as if it’s the funniest thing in the whole world and making Hunter feel like the biggest idiot.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You and your friends harass me, laugh at me and then suddenly your _hitting_ on me? And you seriously- you actually expected me to-“ Sebastian gasping for air he’s laughing so hard “Just- oh merde- you thought I would fall for you just like that?” he continues to laugh, “What _planet_ do you live on? Honestly your not even that attractive sorry to burst your bubble, I’ve seen better and I wouldn’t want anything with you if you were the last man on earth” 

Now Hunter’s the one gaping.

“Are we done here?” asks Sebastian with a false sweetness “Because I have a test to study for and a library to get to”

Hunter, unable to form coherent thoughts let alone answer him just nods dumbly.

“Wonderful, don’t waste my time again, au revoir _baby_ ”

Sebastian is still laughing to himself as he walks away leaving Hunter rooted to the spot, confused, shocked and a little bit hurt. 

Suddenly asking out Sebastian Smythe seems a _lot_ more difficult than he had originally thought.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxooxxooxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo

“Thad come on, help me!” whines Hunter, sitting on top of Thad’s bed.

“I don’t understand why you like the nerd kid so much anyway,” says Thad “I mean he’s a total dork and he was a bitch to you anyway”

“Because _you_ and the rest of your friends bully him all the time” snaps Hunter angrily

“It’s just a bit of light hearted fun, come on Hunt” 

“It’s cruel”

“If I help you get in his pants will you stop whining?” sighs Thad, rummaging around his desk

“You have to promise that you and everyone else will leave him alone”

Thad groans, “Fine, fine, we’ll leave him alone” he stops looking around his desk and joins Hunter on the bed “I have an idea”

“What is?”

“Just ask him out”

“But he hates me!” cries Hunter “He said that even if I was the last man on earth he wouldn’t date me”

Thad let’s out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

“Fine then, make him _not_ hate you,” says Thad “Make him trust you and be really nice but be a bit flirty and charming, surely he’ll crack _eventually_ you’re a male model Christ sake”

“He says he’s seen better” mumbles Hunter bitterly

“Where?”

“He’s from Paris, Thad,” says Hunter as if it’s the most obvious thing the world

“And you’re the face of Versace Hunter, guess where that is?” quips Thad

“Italy Thad, Italy” 

“Oh well- that’s besides the point!” snaps Thad “Just _do it_ Hunter”

* * *

 

Hunter makes his way towards the library, his palms sweating as he prepares himself for stage one of his plan to win over Sebastian Smythe. He needs to get Sebastian to trust him; the cease in the constant harassment from his friends will hopefully help his case.

“Hey Sebastian”

Sebastian looks up from his physics textbook, his eyes narrowing as he sees Hunter standing there.

“What do you want?” snaps Sebastian

Hunter smiles friendlily, taking a seat in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Don’t even think about it killer I said it before and I’ll say it again, not happening”

Hunter’s smile falters just slightly but he quickly recovers 

“It’s cool, I just wanted to check something,” he says casually

Sebastian looks confused, closing his book to give Hunter his full attention.

“Check what?”

“Have people still been harassing you lately? Slushies, tripping you over and that sort of thing?”

Sebastian gapes at him opening and closing his mouth a few times, clearly having trouble answering.

“I- no, no they haven’t actually” says Sebastian, his eye brows furrowing as if his own words confusing him

Hunter resists the urge to smirk, finally getting somewhere.

“Good then, it worked” 

Sebastian’s eyes widen.

“You-you told them to stop,” says Sebastian softly “Why would you- why would you do that?”

Hunter shrugs cracking an awkward half smile.

“I’ve been an asshole, I can admit that and I’m sorry,” says Hunter genuinely “You don’t deserve what they put you through”

Sebastian smiles back at him, ducking his head slightly.

“Well thank you, that was nice of you”

 _Stage 1 complete_.

* * *

 

They meet in the library almost everyday after that, Sebastian would help Hunter with his homework occasionally but for the most part the just talked. Sebastian is more interesting than anyone he had ever talked too, seemingly uninterested in Hunter’s modeling and far more interested in Hunter as an actual person and Hunter found his little crush getting more intense by the day. Sebastian’s funny and sweet but snarky when he wants to be, his laugh is musical although rare, and he’s so ridiculously intelligent that everything he says is always so well thought out and honestly listening to Sebastian talk becomes one of his favorite things in the world.

But he still can’t do it.

No matter how hard he tries Hunter still chickens out every time the opportunity arises to ask Sebastian out and with his feelings escalating he begins to get more and more frustrated with himself.  It gets to a point where Hunter can’t go two seconds without his eyes flickering on to Sebastian’s lips unintentionally and Sebastian must have been noticing it two because there are several instances where Sebastian hesitates before they leave, almost as if he’s waiting for Hunter to make a move.  So Hunter finally decides to bite the bullet, take Thad’s advice and just _do it_.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sebastian smiles closing the book in front of him, “Sure, ask away”

“What you said when we first met, about not dating me even if I was the last man on earth, does that still apply?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head.

Hunter grins wolfishly, turning on the charm, “Well that is _wonderfu_ l because I was hoping to ask you if you’d take me up on that offer”

Sebastian blushes furiously, casting his eyes down to the table.

“Why would do that?” says Sebastian softly

Hunter gets up from his seat and walks around to Sebastian’s side of the table, gently coaxing Sebastian’s head up with his thumb.

“Why wouldn’t I? I happen to really like you”

“Really?”

In answer to Sebastian’s question he leans forward and ever so gently brushes their lips together. It’s over within a few seconds but it is still amazing and as Hunter pulls away he is tempted to kiss him again.

“So a date? Pick you up from your dorm at seven?”

Sebastian looks slightly dazed, staring at Hunter and for a brief terrifying second Hunter wonders if he’s going to reject him.

But then he nods. 


	26. Stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: huntbastian; stutter

“Alright Sebastian we’re just going to go through some words you have been struggling with lately” explains his speech therapist “Sound”

“S-s-s-sound”

“Danger?” she asks, scribbling on her clipboard

“D-d-d-d-danger”

“Grape?”

“G-grape”

“Alright so you seem to be still be struggling more with s’s and d’s, we’ll continue to work on those but until then keep singing because it looks like your improving” she says

Sebastian nods, not wanting to say anything and screw it up after he’d finally been getting somewhere. She was right though; being in the Warblers really had helped his stutter that only seems to be absent when he sings. He leaves the surgery, driving back to Dalton and singing along to the radio as he goes.  He’s in a good mood up until he arrives back at his dorm.

Because his roommate is in.

It’s not that Hunter’s not nice to him, quite the opposite actually sometimes he’s a bit _too_ nice, it’s just- he’s never _actually_ said anything back. In fact he’s doesn’t talk to anyone at all; the only time he actually makes a noise is when he’s asked to sing in Warbler’s rehearsal. Sebastian doesn’t want anybody to know about his speech impediment and so silence is the only option, not that he doesn’t sometimes wish he could talk sometimes, especially when Hunter is talking to him. He’s not blind. Hunter is gorgeous and talented and he sometimes so desperately wishes they could have just one conversation knowing that he wouldn’t fuck it up.

“Hey Bas” says Hunter as he enters the room, flashing him a warm heart melting smile

Sebastian silently waves, smiling back at him.

“Where’d you go?” 

Sebastian shrugs, hoping that Hunter will drop the subject.

“Why do I get the feeling it has something to with you never speaking?” sighs Hunter, laying down on one of the beds

Sebastian shrugs again and grabs his laptop, sitting on the other single bed and booting the computer up.

“Could you sing an answer?”

Sebastian let’s out an exasperated sigh, turning his head towards Hunter and shaking it.

“Yep, sorry I’m pushing it aren’t I?”

Sebastian nods and rolls his eyes before turning back to his computer screen. He scrolls through his social media feeds, checks his calendar for his next appointment and is so immersed that he doesn’t realize Hunter is looking over his shoulder until the other boy speaks.

“Whatcha looking at?” asks Hunter

Sebastian is at that point where he seriously considers talking just to shut Hunter up, something that happens quite often.

“I’m annoying you aren’t I?”

Sebastian continues to ignore him hoping that Hunter gets the hint. He likes Hunter, a lot, he may even go as far as to say he has a bit of a crush but Hunter seemed to just ask _so many questions_ that Sebastian couldn’t answer. He suddenly feels hands reach around him from behind, Hunter taking control of the track pad and opening a word document.

“Now you can answer”

He can almost _hear_ Hunter smirking behind him as he looks over Sebastian’s shoulder.

_Stop asking so many freaking questions_

Hunter laughs, “I will after you give me answers”

_Fine. What do you want to know?_

Sebastian half expects Hunter to instantly ask about his speech, but he doesn’t and it completely throws him off.

“Which way do you swing?” asks Hunter

_Gay and if that’s a problem then you can change rooms._

Sebastian hears Hunter laugh again and could swear that he feels him move slightly closer.

“Bi and no that’s not a problem”

_Wow didn’t pick you as that. My gaydar needs a tune up._

“Yep, sure does,” says Hunter

 _Oh shut up. Do you have anymore obnoxious questions?_  

“Yes, on a scale of 1 to 10 how hot am I?” asks Hunter making Sebastian snort loudly

_10 easy. I may find you annoying but I’m not blind._

“Oh really?” purrs Hunter and this time Sebastian can definitely feel Hunter moving closer until he’s pressed against Sebastian’s back.

_Don’t flatter yourself. My turn to ask a question. Why are you so nice to me all the time?_

“Because I’m a nice guy?”

  _Please. You’re an asshole to everyone but your cat and me._

“Maybe your just special” says Hunter making Sebastian’s heart do a silly little flutter

_Right. “Special”_

“So I’m going to continue asking my questions, where did you go today?”

_Places._

Sebastian feels Hunter’s arms gently wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

“What places?”

_Fine. If you must know I had a medical appointment. Here’s a question for you; what the hell are you arms doing around my waist right now._

“You didn’t me tell not to”

_BECAUSE I CAN’T._

“Do you want me to stop?” asks Hunter seriously

_…I never said that, I just wanted to know why._

“I’ll answer that question if you properly ask it”

_No. Don’t you dare put me in that position Hunter Clarington, you won’t like the results._

“Come on Bas,” whines Hunter, gently nuzzling Sebastian’s shoulder “I won’t laugh, I promise”

Sebastian fumes, slamming his laptop and wrenching himself out of Hunter’s grasp before turning to glare at him. He’s hurt and angry and frustrated and he isn’t thinking when he suddenly blurts out-

“C-curiosity killed the c-cat”

Sebastian’s hands instantly fly up to cover his mouth in shock as realizes what he’s just done. His stomach does an uncomfortable twist because _oh god Hunter knows._ But Hunter looks more shocked, his eyes widening.

“Oh.”

“Congratulations Hunter, n-now you know” Sebastian snaps

Hunter’s lips twist into a soft smile as he leans slightly closer to Sebastian on the bed.

“Your is voice lovely, you should use it more often”

“W-what?”

Hunter leans even closer until their faces are mere inches away.

“It doesn’t bother me Bas honestly, in fact it’s kind of cute” 

Sebastian’s heart leaps and Hunter closes the distance between them, with a chaste kiss and Sebastian being so shocked freezes before finally recovering and kissing back.  After a few minutes they pull away, Hunter grinning from ear to ear.

“S-s-so that’s why you b-been annoying me for months,” says Sebastian with a smirk

“Wasn’t it obvious? I was kind of clingy to you like a freaking monkey” laughs Hunter, nervously running his finger through his hair

“Well if I-I let you take me out would you st-st-op?”

Hunter grins giving Sebastian a peck on the lips.

“I think that could work, you, me dinner at 7 deal?”

Sebastian smiles and confidently says, “Deal” 


	27. Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asimplesoutherngirl: Huntbastian truck
> 
> So douchebag!Hunter has returned breifly! As well as southern!Hunter and I didn't even realize until I had finished writing this how relevant it was to your username oh my god! Also I based a little bit of this on that scene Nolan Funk was in on hellcats so yea...
> 
> Trigger warning! There is an attempted sexual asualt here so if thats a big thing for you than don't read!

“Hey” says Hunter softly; leaning across the car seat so that their faces are merely inches away.

Sebastian can’t help the small flip his stomach does as he looks into Hunter’s blue eyes.

“Hey” he says back, dazedly

Hunter flashes him a heart-melting smile, his hands wandering and settling on Sebastian’s waist.

“You have fun tonight baby?” Hunters asks in his southern drawl that Sebastian found so ridiculously sexy 

“Maybe” says Sebastian with a coy smile  

In reality Sebastian was a pile of goo, totally and utterly smitten. He hadn’t really been to thrilled to find out he was being forced move to some little backwards country town, especially since he was gay and an atheist two things that didn’t go down well in the tiny town of Dalton.  He was a _New Yorker_ not a hillbilly.  Of course what he hadn’t counted on was meeting openly Bi and completely gorgeous Hunter Clarington nor did he expect to be sitting in his truck after a date of all things.

But Sebastian is definitely _not_ complaining.

“Aww come on, I took you out and everything” says Hunter, gently running his fingers up and down Sebastian’s hip

“Mhm it’s going to take more than that to win me over”

Hunter eyes flicker down to Sebastian’s lips and back up again, grinning at him wolfishly.

“Oh really?”

There’s noses are just touching now and Sebastian’s heart begins to flutter.

“Yeah” says Sebastian breathlessly as he feels Hunter’s finger gently tracing little patterns on his hipbone underneath his shirt “A lot more than just a movie”

Hunter leans to the side a bit, his lips gently brushing Sebastian’s ear as he whispers, “I think that can be arranged” 

And all of Sebastian’s blood goes straight down south.

Before Sebastian can even blink however Hunter is closing the space in-between them, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s with enough force that Sebastian his practically being pinned to the seat as he kisses back. It’s far from sweet but Sebastian doesn’t even care, nor does he care when Hunter’s hands slide down and caress his ass. In reality something tells him he should care though because things start to get very heated as Hunter’s hands venture up his shirt and around his body as he runs his hand through Hunter’s hair. It isn’t until he feels Hunter beginning to palm him through his jeans that it occurs to Sebastian that he should _not_ give it all away on the first date, having heard all the warnings from the countless girls and guys at school that Hunter was notorious for that sort of thing. So Sebastian pulls away and gently pushes Hunter back enough to adjust himself.

“I should- I should probably be getting home” says Sebastian breathily

Hunter’s swollen lips turn into a sly smile as he leans back into Sebastian’s personal space.

“Aww what’s your hurry baby?” sighs Hunter reattaching his lips to Sebastian’s neck

Sebastian now understands what those girls were talking about when the said Hunter was “pushy and “very forward” and what Nick and Jeff were talking about when the said “Don’t be surprised if your pants are at your ankles by the end of the first date”.

“I- I’ve really got to go Hunter” says Sebastian shakily as he tries for a second time to push Hunter off him and it works, Hunter retreating back to the drivers seat of the truck with the same smile plastered on his face.

“Be my guest”

He’s slightly confused by Hunter’s choice of words but ignores them has pushes the handle of the car door.

But it won’t budge.

“Gotcha” chuckles Hunter

Now logically Sebastian knows that he shouldn’t panic but he does ever so slightly.

“Ha ha, very funny,” says Sebastian sarcastically rolling his eyes fondly in an attempt to hide the nagging feeling that something isn’t quite right “Seriously I need to go Hunt, I’ll text you as soon as I get home”

Sebastian goes to open the car door again but just like the first time it’s locked.

“Now come on baby, that’s not fair,” purrs Hunter, dragging his hand up Sebastian’s thigh “You can’t just get me all worked up for nothing”

That’s when the alarm bells begin to ring in Sebastian’s head, but he decides to try and pretend he’s not panicking and to hopefully talk his way out of this.

Sebastian forces his trademark smirk, “All good things come to those who wait Hunter”

Hunter seems genuinely surprised by Sebastian’s response and it occurs to him that it may not be the first time Hunter’s pulled this trick on somebody. Hunter recovers, leaning back over and kissing Sebastian hard on on the lips and that’s when Sebastian really does begin to freak out because Hunter is a lot stronger than him. 

“It’s not fair, you lookin like you do,” says Hunter against his lips

He struggles; trying to get Hunter off him but the other boy is like a dead weight on top of him. 

“Stop Hunter please” begs Sebastian 

Sebastian is surprised when Hunter freezes and actually complies, lifting his weight off Sebastian and letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine baby, whatever you want” he says finally, unlocking the door with a click

Sebastian goes to open the door a third time when Hunter grabs his arm, stopping him long enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m sorry yeah darlin? I’m a forward person sometimes”

And as Sebastian finally leaves the truck, stepping into the fresh night air he somehow forgives him. 


	28. The Boss and the Associates Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anoymous:Can you please prompt a Huntbastian with mafia boss!Hunter and the guy he fell in love with Sebastian
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, a bit of smoking and an 11 year age difference (Hunter is 29 and Sebastian is 18) but nothing to explicit 
> 
> Notes: So I had to do a lot of research for this one, (I watched the Godfather series which was awesome) and to give you a bit of context it's set in the year 1922, I might do a sequel. Also to stop any confusion "Don" is a term used for the big boss of a Mafia family which is what Hunter is and an "associate" is someone who isn't actually in the family but is on their payroll (people like lawyers, police officers, journalists, drug dealers etc. ) 
> 
> To set a bit of a mood here's some music I found!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aNCBzax8Ec and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FASi9lrUoYM

The boy stands out from the crowd. He’s tall and kind of lanky, with messy dark blonde hair and prominent piercing green eyes. Hunter doesn’t know why but when he spots him sitting just a few tables over he just _knows_ , almost instantly, that he wants him. He can’t put his finger on why but he just _does_ and that’s all the information he needs. 

He then recognizes the man sitting next to the boy at the table and grins because it’s going to be _easy._   

Samuel Smythe the states attorney is on the Mafia’s pay roll, in fact Hunter has met the man quite a few times. He is a slimy character, greedy and corrupt and constantly trying to work his way up the ranks from being just being an associate to the family. However he is French not Italian and that is just not going to happen, although Hunter finds it amusing to watch him try.  The woman sitting next to him isn’t familiar but Hunter figures it’s probably wife number four, five? Smythe never really can make up his mind as to which of his mistresses he likes best so Hunter has lost count at this point.  

“I didn’t know Smythe had a son”

His younger brother blows a puff of cigarette smoke in his face, making Hunter cough. He is the only member of the family that doesn’t smoke, he doesn’t like it and ever since he became Don he has half considered banning it altogether. 

“Carlos I told you not to do that,” snaps Hunter irritably making Carlos throw his head back in laughter

Hunter glares daggers at him and suddenly Carlos isn’t laughing anymore.

“Sorry, I keep on forgetting you’re the boss now” stammers Carlos nervously

Hunter rolls his eyes and focuses his gaze back at the table, watching the boy down a glass of alcohol despite barely looking old enough to legally do so.

Not that Hunter cares about illegal things; he’s in the _Mafia_ for god’s sake.  

“If I send Samuel over here do you reckon you could give him some important job Carlos?”

“Why would you wanna do that?” asks Carlos taking another drag of his cigarette “We don’t have any guys in trouble right now”

“Will you stop fucking questioning me?” screams Hunter, causing a few tables close to them to turn around and stare but he doesn’t even care because he is over the absolute lack of respect his younger brother is showing him “I tell you to do something, you fucking do it!”

Carlos cowers and with wide, fearful eyes simply nods and then opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking, looking between Samuel’s table and him.

“Gotcha boss” he says quickly, putting out his cigarette

“Good.” and with that Hunter rises from his seat and begins to slowly makes his way to the Smythe table.

As he approaches them Hunter feels slightly smug at the fact that the mystery boy has clearly noticed him too and is quite obviously checking him out but as he the boy sees him walking towards him he quickly and almost shyly averts his eyes. 

“Samuel”

Samuel Smythe freezes, staring at Hunter in what appears to be confusion and slight horror.

“Hunter, what a surprise” says Smythe stiffly, ignoring the confused looks from his wife

Hunter puts on a charming smile and watches in delight as the mystery boy’s eyes shoot down to the table.

“I don’t believe I’ve been introduced to you family,” says Hunter smoothly

Samuel looks at his wife and son awkwardly, and then back at Hunter.

“My wife Selena” Samuel introduces, Hunter taking the tiny blonde woman’s hand and kissing it making her giggle

Samuel frowns but says nothing, motioning to his son.

“And my only son, Sebastian”

Sebastian looks up again, smiling politely as he shakes Hunter’s hand gently. Hunter not so subtly winks at him and the other boy bites his lips as he clearly tries to fight a laugh.

And it drives Hunter _crazy_.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” purrs Hunter “Now my brother over there was wondering if he could steal Samuel for a while to discuss some- business” 

Samuel looks like he’s about to protest but Selena buts in, “That would be perfectly alright, wouldn’t it darling”

Samuel sighs in defeat and nods before getting up from the table and moving past Hunter in the general direction of Carlos’s table, leaving Selena and Sebastian to sit and sip their drinks in a tense silence.

“Would it be alright if I joined you?” asks Hunter 

Selena smiles flirtatiously and Hunter has to fight the urge to laugh at the stupid woman, who begins to twirl her short hair on her finger.

“Of course it would be” she says sweetly as Hunter takes a seat across from them both “I think I’m going to go powder my nose”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the exchange, taking another sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry to break it to you honey, but I don’t think it’s going to make you any less ugly than you already are,” jeers Sebastian earning a glare from his stepmother

“I’ll be right back,” she says politely, shooting Sebastian one last dirty look before leaving in the direction of the girls’ bathroom.

And then it’s just the two of them.

“So tell me about yourself Sebastian” says Hunter, leaning against the back of his seat

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow in confusion, “Why?”

“Because I’m curious, why else would I ask?” 

Sebastian still looks confused but doesn’t say anything more about it.

“Ok,” says Sebastian slowly “What do you want to know?”

Hunter answers almost embarrassingly quick, “How old are you?”

He is surprised that Sebastian almost _instantly_ picks up on Hunter’s intentions as the boy’s lips twist into a smirk.

“I turned eighteen a few days go” 

Hunter grins back at him wolfishly, standing up and offering Sebastian his hand.

“Then you wouldn’t object to dancing with me?” 

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he looks reluctant.

“I think it would make a scene, I mean we’re um-“

“Nah, I happen to know the owners _personally_ nobody will give us any trouble”  

Sebastian still looks a bit apprehensive but takes Hunter’s hand and lets him lead him on to dance floor, filled with people as the jazz band plays. People do look at them oddly at first as Hunter puts his hands on Sebastian’s waist but Hunter just glares at them and when they realize who he is the stares stop. The music’s slow as the woman on stage soulfully sings and Hunter can’t ignore the way Sebastian cheeks are flushing pink as if he’s embarrassed and it’s _adorable_.  They sway in time with the music, Sebastian never quite meeting his eyes, his arms wrapped around Hunter’s neck.

Hunter is the one who breaks the silence, “How much do you know about me Sebastian?”

Sebastian still isn’t looking at him, his eyes fixed somewhere over Hunter’s shoulder.

“My papa bails out a lot of questionable people, and you’re the reason why,” sighs Sebastian “Your _family_ is almost the reason why I have a roof over my head”

Hunter had never really thought about it that way, how Sebastian technically _owed_ him and the thought is almost too delicious to be true.

“Why can’t you look me in the eye?”

As if in an act of defiance Sebastian’s eyes shoot to meet his.

“How about you tell _me_ about yourself?” asks Sebastian firmly and Hunter can’t help but be little bit turned on by the fact that Sebastian doesn’t seem to be even remotely afraid of him.

“I’m twenty-nine” he starts, not missing the way Sebastian’s eyes darken “I’m Italian but we moved to America when I was two so I’ve been here most of my life and- well I think you know the rest” 

Sebastian’s eyes flicker down to his feet, “You know I really shouldn’t be doing this, papa told me I was not to talk to you tonight, he said that you are dangerous”

Hunter laughs and Sebastian looks up again, his green eyes staring into his.

“Your papa is a smart man, a coward maybe, but smart”

Sebastian laughs softly, not looking at all offended by his comment and Hunter adds another thing to his growing list of reasons he finds this boy intriguing.

“Maman would agree with you there”

They continue to dance slowly in a comfortable silence and for the first time in Hunter’s life the family doesn’t even cross his mind. Not once, and Hunter takes it as a sign. 

 _This is the one Hunter_.

“I should take you out” 

Sebastian’s eyes widen.

“W-what?”

Hunter smiles charmingly and squeezes Sebastian’s waist lightly.

“Yeah, I think I will actually” says Hunter as if it’s a undeniable fact

Sebastian scoffs and strangely Hunter doesn’t even feel slightly offended. In fact the idea of a challenge seems almost _fun_.

“Sorry but I don’t do being _taken out_ , taken to bed sure, but taken out? Not happening”  

Hunter grins, “You’ll change your mind on that eventually”

Sebastian wiggles himself out of Hunter’s grip, his eyes narrowing.

“No I will not, now if you excuse me”

Sebastian spins on his heel and storms off back to his stepmother at his table leaving Hunter alone in the middle of the dance floor.

“Hunter what the fuck was that?”

Hunter whips his head around, coming face to face with Carlos who looks very angry.

Liking boys isn’t exactly welcome in his occupation. 

“Getting information from the Smythe boy, what else did it look like?” snaps Hunter defensively

“You know what it looked like”

“Well it’s not that” growls Hunter  “The naive kid needed buttering up before I could get anything decent out of him”

“And what did you get out of him?”

 _Fuck_.

“Carlos as my brother will you just _trust_ me please?” sighs Hunter in defeat

Carlos’s eyes narrow but he obediently nods.

Hunter knows that what he wants, the decision he is about to make is probably going to cost him his life.

But he’s so far gone, completely under the spell of Sebastian Smythe and he doesn’t even care. 


	29. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian hospital
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Mental Illness and Eating Disorders

Hunter _hates_ community service.

But unfortunately after the stunt he pulled with the steroids at regionals it’s either that or a permanent record.

There are several options available but the one he finally chooses is a janitor at the Westerville Memorial Hospital.  It’s humiliating but there are worse things he could be doing, plus with his neat freakiness cleaning is like a second nature to him. He does his rounds every Wednesday and Saturday, and is ridiculously thorough. Cleaning up puke isn’t exactly wonderful but as far as community service goes it has its perks. The children’s ward is his favorite place, occasionally he’ll be mopping the floors or something and kid will just talk to him as if it’s the most normal things ever. He’s going soft. He has had numerous conversations with girls about _ponies_ for goodness sake.  But he can’t help but like them.

He tries to forget how sick some of them actually are.

The one place he stays as far away as possible from is the psychiatric ward because although Hunter will never admit it he’s kind of terrified of that place.  He’s only ever been in that ward in a hospital once, back when his grandmother was diagnosed with schizophrenia. He’d been about eight years old at the time and his mother had taken him to see her, but she honestly didn’t respond much during that visit. What he couldn’t forget was the other patients he saw, the noise of people muttering to themselves, the _smell_. It was a scaring childhood experience and not something he particularly needs a repeat of. 

“Hey Hunter”

Hunter looks up from the floor he had been moping to see Benny in front of him with a bright smile. Hunter likes Benny; the 85-year-old head of cleaning staff is friendly and completely nonjudgmental about the community service thing.

“So Jane is sick today, poor woman got the flu,” sighs Benny

“Oh, that sucks”

“Well we’re going to need someone to cover the psych ward for tonight, you reckon you could?”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickly drop and he half considers saying an outright no. But he can’t. He’s doing community service and unless he wants to get into serious trouble he can’t reject anything Benny tells him to do.

So Hunter nods, “Sure Benny”

He decides after much consideration that he’ll start in the children’s section of the ward, figuring that it will be less terrifying.  Although as he walks through the ward it doesn’t really help, the whole place is still kind of creepy. So Hunter goes straight for the bathroom to start there because at least he’ll be slightly out of the way of everything for a while.

_Cough, Hack, Splutter._

He can hear someone gagging in one of the stalls. If he had of been anywhere else he would have just assumed they were sick, but this is the _psychiatric ward_ and something about it was very, very wrong. 

“Hello?”

There’s no reply.

Hunter slowly walks towards the stall the noise is coming from and lightly pushes on the door. There, hunched over the toilet is a boy who looks no older than Hunter, with his finger down his throat. Hunter isn’t insensitive but he’s honest, brutally so, and he’s blunt with a tendency to not be very tactful.  So when he realizes what the boy is doing he naturally says exactly what he’s thinking.  

“I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be doing that”

The boy freezes, and then rigidly stands up before turning to face Hunter who is still leaning against the stall door. The boy’s green eyes are red and puffy as if he’s been crying and he’s so skinny that Hunter swears he could count every single of one of his rib bones. Hunter watches as the boy runs his hand through his dark blonde hair and then wipes his mouth.

“Please don’t tell them,” begs the boy softly  “The nurses will never let me out again”

“Maybe that would be a good thing,” sighs Hunter “Do you know how bad that is for you?”

They boy rolls his eyes and moves past him towards the bathroom sinks, Hunter turns and watches silently as the boy washes his hands and begins to examine himself in the mirror.

“I thought you said you weren’t doctor,” says the boy flatly, his back to Hunter as he pulls on the skin near his freckled cheek bones

“I’m not.” 

“Actually who _are_ you anyway,” he asks, his eyes narrowing as he turns to face Hunter “You look really young for a janitor”

Hunter shrugs nonchalantly, “Call me Hunter, I’m doing community service”

The boy’s red-rimmed eyes light up,  “No way, as in the court forced community service?”

Hunter nods.

“What did you do?”

“I illegally forced my schools show choir to take steroids”

Suddenly the boy erupts into laughter making Hunter frown, “What’s so funny”

“I’m sorry” gasps the boy between giggles “I just- god- I thought for a moment there you were one of those sexy bad boys and you like stole a car or something but _oh my god_ ”

Hunter huffs, crossing his arms.

“Where did you go?” asks the boy finally recovering from his laughing fit “If you say McKinley I might actually _die_ ”

“Dalton Academy”

The boy’s eyes widen.

 “I- that was where I went” says the boy in shock “I was captain of the Warblers until- well this happened and I had to leave”

Hunters jaw drops.

“You’re Sebastian Smythe?”

“The one and only”

Suddenly, for the first time in a long time Hunter feels really guilty.

“Shit I’m really sorry about that,” says Hunter and he _means it_.

“It’s fine,” sighs Sebastian “I mean that’s totally _uncool_ , they’re good guys but I mean your a _janitor_ right now so I think you got what you deserved”

“Yeah”

“I should get going, they’ll freak out if I’m gone for to long”

Just as Sebastian is about to leave Hunter ever so gently grabs his arm to stop him.

“Can you just promise me something? Ex-Warbler to Ex-Warbler?”

Sebastian looks skeptical but nods.

“I’m not going to tell anyone about this alright? But _please_ for the sake of the guys a Dalton who I know adore you, can you try to do what they say? Try not to end up in here puking your guts out?” 

Sebastian silently nods again. 

“I’ll come visit you some time, it must suck being on your own in this place”

Sebastian smiles softly and nods for a third time before Hunter releases his arm. Watching as Sebastian leaves the bathroom. 


	30. I Have A Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Niff's daughter is dating huntbastian's son.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing I don't think.

“Papa, Dad I have an announcement” 

Sebastian and Hunter look at each other, Sebastian motioning for Jeremy to come sit with them on the lounge.

“Please do tell,” says Sebastian grinning

Jeremy grins back, sitting down next to his parents.

“Well, I officially have a girlfriend”

Hunter’s reaction is enough to make Sebastian laugh out loud, his eyes widening as he does a double take and spits out his coffee. 

“You do?” he chokes out making Sebastian laugh even more

“Damn it, I was so sure at least one of our kids would be gay,” jokes Sebastian, earning the finger from Jeremy “Oh well there’s still hope, you could be Bi like your father” and that earns a hit over head from Hunter.

“Shut up Sebastian” snaps Hunter “Our son has a girlfriend and he’s only _fifteen_ don’t you think that’s a little bit young?”

“Oh don’t know Hunter, when I was fifteen I was taking it up the ass like a-”

“Ok _no_ , you are a horrible example,” sighs Hunter making Sebastian and Jeremy burst into laughter

“Darling as endearing as I find your whole mother duck routine I don’t think its required here” says Sebastian sweetly, pressing a kiss to Hunter cheek.

Hunter pouts, crossing his arms.

“Well, what’s her name?” grumbles Hunter

Jeremy’s grin widens, “Isabella, Isabella Sterling”

Hunter does another hilarious double take.

“Jeff and Nick’s daughter?” 

“Yeah” says Jeremy shyly

“But she’s- she’s-“

“She’s what dad?”

“Yes Hunter, please use your words,” adds Sebastian teasingly

“She’s a _pretty_ girl” chokes out Hunter finally as if he just can’t believe what he’s saying

Sebastian practically cackles and Jeremy looks very pissed off.

“What are you implying dad?”

“Yes darling, please do elaborate”

“Sebastian leave. Now. You are not even remotely helping.”

Still giggling Sebastian get’s up from the lounge, “I’m going to go call Jeff, congratulations on the eye candy sugar” and with a wink Sebastian saunters off into the kitchen.

“So you were saying dad?”

“Um…”

* * *

 

“Daddy’s, I have something to tell you”

Nick looks up from his book, slipping off his glasses as Jeff stops his soft guitar strumming to give Isabella his full attention.

“What’s up Izzy?” asks Jeff, shooting Nick a worried look

“I have a boyfriend,” says Isabella softly “And I really like him”

Nick and Jeff both smile at each other, remembering what it was like to be in love in high school.

“What’s his name?” asks Nick 

Isabella giggles, twirling a strand platinum blonde hair on her finger.

“Um Jeremy Clarington-Smythe”

“I knew it!” squeals Jeff suddenly making Isabella laugh “You lucky girl he’s got some damn good genetics in him”

“Let’s just hope he’s _nothing_ like his parents,” groans Nick “Especially not Sebastian"

“Why? What’s wrong with Jeremy’s parents?”

Both Nick and Jeff laugh.

“You know about how we knew them in high school well, um-“

“Sebastian slept with half of Ohio and Hunter was a closet case with serious anger management issues and a steroid addiction” finishes Jeff

Isabella mouths an “Oh”.

“But Jeremy seems lovely!” says Nick, worried about scaring Isabella.

Isabella giggles.

“So if his parents were really as messed up as you say then how did they get together?” she asks  

“It’s quite romantic actually-”

“Really messed up” buts in Nick  “I swear it was pure dumb luck they ended up together”

“I think it was fate,” says Jeff grinning, “They just happened to be roommates”

Nick rolls his eyes fondly, “Sure Jeff, what ever floats your Huntbastian boat”

Jeff pokes his tongue out at his husband again before squealing again.

“Ooo I have to call Sebastian, I bet you a million bucks Hunter freaked out when Jeremy told him!” says Jeff grinning

* * *

 

“You’ll never guess what Izzy just told me”

Sebastian laughs on the other end of the phone, “Oh I think I will”

“Jeremy told you? How did Hunter take it?” asks Jeff, practically bouncing on his bed with excitement

“Lets just say Jeremy is staying with Rosie tonight because and I quote ‘Dad is being an asshole and implied that I am too ugly to get a pretty girl to like me!’ “

“Ouch”

“Mhm Hunter has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth”

Jeff laughs, “You don’t say”

“Anyway should we start planning a wedding yet?”

“Oh my god we could be related!” squeals Jeff “Like one big family! I am so pushing for this thing to work out”

“Is it wrong that we’re talking about 15 year olds here?”

“Nope, we are just simply parents who may or may not be setting their kids up”


	31. The Golden Rule (Hunter's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is another totally unprompted thing I wrote. Basically a little while ago I wrote a Niff prompt fill called "The Golden Rule" (If you haven't read it check it out) and it had Zombies and stuff and there was a flashback where Sebastian got bit and Hunter refused to shoot him, instead shutting himself away in a tent with Sebastian and waiting for him turn. Well after that I wrote this little thing from Hunter's perspective so here. 
> 
> Warnings: Zombies, major character death,swearing and a bit of blood

His temperature is through the roof; Hunter’s hand is covered in sweat from just touching Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian won’t lie still, moving around and mumbling almost incoherent sentences. He’s refusing to take any more painkillers, which in itself is worrying. He’s been infected; Hunter _knows_ that, the gaping bite on Sebastian’s leg serves as a stinging reminder. He’s breaking the golden rule by not having shot Sebastian straight between the eyes but he can’t bring himself to give up.

“H-hunter?”

Hunter focuses his attention solely to Sebastian who is saying the first recognizable word in the past hour.

“I’m here Bas,” whispers Hunter, gently stroking Sebastian’s cheek

All his pride, all of his denial has just melted away at the thought of losing Sebastian. He can admit the truth to himself. He, Hunter Clarington has fallen in love with Sebastian and right now all he cares about is trying to save him.

“What the h-hell are you doing?”

“Trying to keep you alive”

“B-but the golden rule? You should have shot me” whispers Sebastian “W-why are you wasting all our meds on me”

Hunter doesn’t know what to say so instead he says nothing, gently leaning down and pressing his lips and against Sebastian’s warm ones. Sebastian weakly kisses back before Hunter pulls away and says the three words he wants to say.

“I love you”

Sebastian’s eyes flutter close as he smiles and he grips Hunter’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I- you have no idea how long I’ve waited for those words” he says breathily

“How long?” asks Hunter, partially to distract himself from the truth that Sebastian is slowly going to lose it, and to distract Sebastian from the obvious pain he’s in.

“Do you remember that day-“ Sebastian coughs up a bit of blood, which Hunter quickly wipes away with a handkerchief before he continues “That day after Warbler rehearsals that you asked m-me to help you with t-that routine?”

“Yeah?”

“I d-don’t remember what is was but I just wanted you to love me- so b- badly”

Hunter can’t help but smile despite himself.

“J-just my luck that you waited until I w-was on my deathbed” says Sebastian breathlessly

“Don’t say that Bas”

“It’s true tho-” Sebastian cuts off midsentence into a coughing fit, hacking and spluttering up more blood “Fuck, my lungs are on fire”

“Don’t talk then” whispers Hunter, feeling something wet trickling down his cheek and _fuck he’s crying_

Sebastian suddenly giggles and Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop because he knows that it’s only a matter of time before Sebastian loses his mind completely, within a few hours Sebastian will want nothing more than to rip out his throat and guzzle it down for lunch. But he tries not to think about it, instead curling up at Sebastian’s side.

“Hunter?” croaks Sebastian weakly

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for- for be so mad at you and I- I love you too”

The words hurt so much it’s almost unbearable, his heart _aching_ and to stop himself from letting out a sob Hunter has to bury himself into Sebastian’s chest.

“You’re going to try and kill me in another few hours” says Hunter shakily

“And your going to have to shoot me” answers Sebastian, his voice so strained that the words barely come out at all

“I won’t” says Hunter determinately

And he means it, he’s made his decision, he’s going to wait for Sebastian to rip him to pieces. He doesn’t _care_ anymore. Nick will never forgive him for this; he hasn’t even forgiven him about Blaine and Kurt’s death. To be honest he hasn’t even forgiven himself for that.

But what he will never forgive himself for is not protecting Sebastian and that is enough to want to die.

“What?”

“I can’t do it Bas, I’m not going to shoot you” explains Hunter  

Sebastian is giggling again and Hunter knows his time is almost up, squeezing his eyes shut. The ridiculous amounts of medication in Sebastian’s system must be slowing the process down because it seems like forever before he here’s a soft growling like noise which signals Sebastian is turning. He opens his eyes to find Sebastian staring at him inquisitively, like an animal not quite sure whether something is safe.

“I’m so sorry Sebastian”

Sebastian’s mouth continues to open and close and then he kind of moves to bite him but it’s slow and sluggish and Hunter easily moves out of the way. It’s obvious that the inhuman strength and speed hasn’t kicked in yet and again that’s probably because of all the drugs in his system.  Hunter squeezes his eyes shut again and waits, feeling a tiny nip on his collarbone. He has a minute or so at the most before the change is complete and without even thinking he opens his eyes one last time, removes his dog tags and gently clicks them around Sebastian’s neck, letting out a yelp as Sebastian bites his wrist. And Hunter looks into Sebastian’s eyes a final time and watches the last of the green flicker to red and hears Sebastian screech, suddenly lunging towards him.

And it’s over.

Times up.


	32. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:Domestic huntbastian please  
> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> ANNDDDDD..... I'm back. Took me a while but I'm getting into the swing of things again so expect more from me, as i've said before sorry for the lack of fills but I swear I'll be doing a lot more now :)

"Oh for fucks sake Sebastian!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, taking his headphones out of his ears. 

_What have I done this time?_

He knew that living with Hunter would be a bad idea, they were polar opposites. So much so that is was a wonder they got together at all, let alone last for almost 2 years. Hunter had suggested it because he thought it would be cheaper and Sebastian went along with it because he was a lovesick idiot sometimes and the idea of living with his boyfriend was just too appealing to resist.

6 months down the track he is seriously starting to regret that decision.

Hunter is s a neat freak to the point where sometimes Sebastian wonders if he has a mild case of OCD. Everything _has_ to be clean and everything _has its place_ and naturally even if Sebastian leaves his pants on the floor after _sex_ Hunter will still get irritated.

Ok so he may be over exaggerating slightly but you get the idea.

“What is it Hunt?”

Hunter is in the living room and surprise, surprise, holding Sebastian’s lacrosse gear with a glare so venomous that Sebastian swear he can feel going straight through him.

“How many times have I told you-“

“Not to leave my crap around? Um this would be the fifth time” Sebastian cuts in, tired from studying late and not in the mood to try and fight him

Hunter looks slightly taken aback but recovers quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

“Why can’t you just take five extra minutes to put things away properly?

Sebastian lets out an exasperated sigh, “Look I’m sorry, I was a tired ok?”

“Could you at least _try?”_

“Like I’m the one not trying” scoffs Sebastian “It’s like I can’t go two seconds without you bitching to me about _something_ , sometimes I wonder if I’m dating a chick”

That is a very bad move on Sebastian’s part because Hunter looks _really_ angry now, his eyes narrowing and his muscles tensing. It was a dumb thing to say; Sebastian knows it was a dumb thing to say.

“You are such an asshole” Hunter spits angrily “I’m trying to make this work”

“Well your not doing a very good job” Sebastian’s snaps back and then instantly regrets it

Hunter doesn’t even bother continuing the argument, storming off their bedroom and slamming the door shut so loudly that it makes the whole apartment actually shakes.

 _Bad move Sebastian._  

* * *

 Sebastian spends the rest of the afternoon alone, eats dinner alone and watches several movies, alone. Hunter doesn’t come out and every time Sebastian knocks on the door all he gets is a “Fuck off” so after several tries he just gives up. It’s not the first time Hunter has ignored him but it still hurts just the same and he can’t ignore the twisting, guilty feeling in his gut when he realizes he’s probably going to have to sleep on the couch tonight.

“Can I join?”

Hunter stands awkwardly in the doorway, arms wrapped around him self signaling that he’s not looking for a fight.

“Are we going to talk about this for a change?” asks Sebastian dryly

He knows he’s being a bit insensitive but as cliché as it sounds the lack of communication is fucking them both over.

Hunter sighs, “Yeah we can do that”

Sebastian pats the spot next to him and Hunter slowly joins him on the couch but still keeps a fair distance.

“I didn’t mean it you know,” says Sebastian finally, breaking the awkward silence

“Yes you did and you’re right, we aren’t working”

Suddenly Sebastian’s stomach does a sickly drop and he _does not_ like where this is going.

“Hey, that’s not-”

“Sebastian listen to me” says Hunter firmly “This isn’t working”

He’s messed up, he’s really messed up and now Hunter’s going to break up with him and- _fuck._

“I’ll try and be less messy and I won’t say stupid things and I won’t be and idiot” Sebastian swears he’s speaking at a million miles and hour but he’s _panicking_ “I’ll do more chores and I’ll be better at everything and-”

“Wow. Ok. Calm down Bas” says Hunter cutting off Sebastian’s panicked ramblings and gently putting his hand on Sebastian’s arm, which is now like the rest of his body _shaking_ “I’m not- I’m not breaking up with you or anything”

Sebastian doesn’t know whether to be relieved or pissed off at Hunter for scaring the living crap out of him.

“Well what then?” snaps Sebastian

“I think the whole living together thing may need a little bit of work”

Sebastian snorts, “You don’t say?”

Hunter frowns.

“I’m serious Bas, we need some ground rules or _something_ so this doesn’t happen again” says Hunter “I don’t want this arrangement to mess us up”

Sebastian sighs, “What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll make you a deal,” says Hunter “I’ll try and be less-“

“Neat freaky? Moody? Angry?”

Hunter clears his throat; obviously trying to not let the comment annoy him.

“Yes- that- if you’ll make and effort to pick up after yourself and not be so-“

“Mean” finishes Sebastian “Yeah- yeah I can do that”

Hunter leans forward and gently presses their lips together for a chaste kiss that only lasts a few seconds. But it’s enough to reassure Sebastian that they’re going to be ok.

“I love you Bas alright? I’ve been an asshole tonight and I’m sorry”

Sebastian rolls his eyes fondly, “I’ve been more of one”

Hunter just laughs, bringing their lips together for another kiss.

“Still love you”


	33. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Aaw something cute with sleepy huntbastian :) pretty pleeeease
> 
> Warnings: One f-bomb and insomnia I think?
> 
> Notes: This one is really, really short but since you asked so nicely :)

It’s no secret to Hunter that Sebastian has trouble sleeping sometimes.

He’s quite often awoken by Sebastian’s tossing and turning in his own bed, Hunter can sympathize though because he’s also a fairly light sleeper and the  _slightest_  noise will wake him up.

“Hunter?”

Sebastian’s hushed voice makes him open his eyes just a crack. The other boy stands at the end of Hunter’s bed awkwardly, arms crossed protectively over his stomach and fingers tugging at his long sleeved shirt. In the dim moonlight streaming in from the window Hunter can just make out the purplely bags under his green eyes and there’s a small uncomfortable tug in Hunter’s stomach when he realizes that he hasn’t seen Sebastian sleep since at least a week ago.

“Yeah Bas?” Hunter murmurs, still half asleep

A smirk plays on Sebastian’s lips but it looks very forced and Hunter can tell that he’s exhausted.

“You’ve never called me that before”

Hunter groggily sits up in his bed and blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

“Fuck off, it’s one in the morning and I’m tired,” Hunter groans and instantly feels bad when he’s sees Sebastian’s smirk collapse, quickly correcting himself  “What is it Sebastian?"

Sebastian’s gaze lowers to the ground as he begins to tug on his shirt again nervously.

“I um- I can’t,” Sebastian runs his hand through his messy hair “I can’t sleep” 

Hunter sighs, “I gathered that”

Sebastian nods but his eyes never leave the ground and Hunter suddenly realizes why Sebastian is telling him this.

He’s asking if he can sleep in Hunter’s bed.

It’s not like they’re complete strangers, in fact over the past few months as co-captains they’ve become really close. But Hunter wasn’t- he wasn’t even remotely bi-curious and the thought has never really occurred to him until now that maybe the idea of cuddling with Sebastian wasn’t totally unwelcome.

“You want to join me?” asks Hunter, softly patting the spot next to him

Sebastian says nothing, looking up at Hunter and quickly nodding before moving around to the side of the bed and crawling under the covers next to Hunter. Hunter was so tired he didn’t even try to put and distance between them, instead looping his arms around Sebastian’s body so they were pressed closely together. It’s warm and Hunter can’t help but like it, even with the small part of his brain telling him he shouldn’t. There’s a comfortable silence as they lay there and Hunter lets his eyes slip closed for what seems like only a few minutes before he hears Sebastian speaking again.

“You know for someone not even remotely bi-curious this is awfully intimate,” says Sebastian and Hunter can practically hear him grinning

“For somebody who doesn’t do relationships you’re being awfully affectionate,” quips Hunter but it sound really half assed and tired even to his own ears

“I just needed a way to sleep,” whispers Sebastian “Besides you’re the one with your arms around me”

Hunter doesn’t know exactly what compels him to do it but he gently brushes his lips against Sebastian’s hair and down the back of his neck and feels satisfied when he hears Sebastian breath hitch.

“You were saying?”

Sebastian rolls over and Hunter adjusts his arms accordingly, they’re face to face with noses barely inches away from each other.

“I would question this more-“ Sebastian stops mid sentence to yawn, before snuggling into Hunter’s chest “But I’m really freaking tired”

“Mhm” mumbles Hunter, already begging to drift off as his eyelids begin to feel heavier and heavier

“Mnight Hunter”

But before Hunter can slip into unconsciousness he can’t help but sleepily ask the one question that had been tugging had his head.

“Why does this help you sleep?”

He can feel Sebastian squirm and instantly knows that the question hit something.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, just go to sleep” groans Sebastian

Hunter sighs but doesn’t push the issue any further because he really is exhausted, instead he lets his eye close and tightens his arms around Sebastian. 

“Mnight Bas”

“Mnight Hunt”

 


	34. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian car crash  
> Warnings: Swearing

Everything _hurts_. His limbs ache and his throat feels like it’s on fire. He’s awake but he’s too exhausted to open his eyes or move, the only indicator that he’s not still in the car wreck being the steady beating of a heart monitor. Sebastian can hear people in the distance, which further proves his suspicions that he’s in a hospital. 

_He’s alive._

That realisation is enough to make him smile, that is until he realizes he _can’t_. His muscles are stiff and it’s just too painful. So instead he continues to lay there, eyes closed, and straining his ears in an attempt to hear any decent conversations. Maybe he can pick up some gossip while people think he’s asleep.

“Hey Bas”

He recognises the voice almost instantly, it isn’t very hard. Hunter does talk quiet a fair bit and they _are_ best friends so naturally Sebastian knows it well. He hears movement, as Hunter’s footsteps get closer until they stop. Hunter sighs and Sebastian can hear a scrape as he moves a chair closer to him.

“So they um- they told you might not wake up”

Hunter’s voice sounds raspy like he’d been crying and Sebastian begins to wonder how long he’s actually been out for.

“You can imagine how well I took that,” sighs Hunter “I don’t think I’ve ever been so horrible to anyone in my life and this is _me_ we’re talking about”

If Sebastian could laugh he probably would because yes, Hunter was as total asshole and if he is completely honest with himself that is kind of why he likes Hunter so much. Sebastian feels Hunter’s finger gently trail down his arm and lace together with his and it’s _weird_ because Hunter has never, in the whole year they’ve been friends _ever_ , done that.

“Fuck, you could die couldn’t you?”

He wants to try and speak, to tell Hunter that he’s alive and it’s ok but he can’t. His mouth won’t move in fact his whole body feels paralyzed.

“Well I guess- I mean you can’t hear it anyway and it’s- it’s something I wanted to tell you for a while but I couldn’t figure out _how_ and then all that drama happened and now this and- crap I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Sebastian mentally nods as Hunter squeezes his hand.

“I’m um not as not even remotely bi-curious as I thought and I may be um completely in love with you? “

And Sebastian’s heart just soars.  

He hopes to something it isn’t a dream, that it’s real. Hunter Clarington had just admitted to being in love with _him_. Sebastian Smythe. Him. Holy merde.

“Actually there’s no maybe about it I _am,”_ Hunter says with so much conviction that Sebastian just _knows_ it’s true

“And when you wake up I’m going to kiss you and I’m going to tell you that” his voice breaks “You just have to wake up, please wake up Bas, please wake up so I can tell you how much I love you”

He can hear Hunter softly sobbing and it hurts more than his numerous injuries and Sebastian really wants to speak and tell Hunter he’s ok but he _can’t_. It’s so frustrating that Sebastian uses all his energy and squeezes Hunter’s hand.

And it works.

“Oh my- Nurse? Nurse, he squeezed my hand! He’s waking up!”

Eventually Sebastian is able to open his eyes and a nurse props up on some pillows while more nurses take his vitals and a doctor comes in to do a check up. Hunter sits quietly next to him, his hand still tightly clasped with Sebastian's. They don’t speak until the doctor gives him the all clear and explains that he should be out in a month or two and leaves along with the rest of the nurses, then they are finally alone.

“You haven’t let go of my hand since I woke up” says Sebastian, deciding that he wants Hunter to tell him the truth on his own accord.

Hunter’s eyes look into his with so much intensity it’s almost too much. But Hunter doesn’t say a word, slowly inching towards him until there’s barely any space between them and Sebastian’s breath hitches.

And then Hunter’s kissing him.

It’s chaste and brief but it’s still amazing and Sebastian still feels like he’s on top of the world. All to soon Hunter is pulling away with a serious expression and Sebastian hopes Hunter’s going to say what he thinks he’s going to say.

“I love you”

The words affect him worse than they do the first time; Hunter looking at him like he’s the most amazing thing on the planet and it’s awesome and kind of terrifying.

“What?” is all Sebastian can manage to choke out

“You heard me”

“But-“

Hunter shuts him up with a quick peck to the lips.

“Please don’t crash your car into a tree again alright? You don’t know how scary that was for me”

_Oh I think I do._

Sebastian dumbly nods.

“I realize your totally confused now so let me just kind of explain this” says Hunter “I have been in love you for the past four months and couldn’t get my head out of my ass until you almost died-” 

Sebastian snorts out laughter and then winces at the pain in his abdomen.

“And now your laughing at me- or trying to” says Hunter with a frown that makes Sebastian want to laugh even harder despite how much it hurts “What’s so funny?”

“I just- the way you phrased that and you were so serious and- and-”

Sebastian continues his painful giggling fit and Hunter just huffs, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“I’m glad you find your own almost death and my confession so _amusing”_ mutters Hunter

Sebastian suddenly feels a bit guilty, giving Hunter’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I love you too idiot”


	35. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and talk of killing people
> 
> Notes: So the long awaited sequel to "The Boss and The Associates Son" is back featuring mafia!Hunter, it's short and I might right a bit more of this AU but hey, it's something right?

Hunter is beginning to wonder if he’s going crazy. 

At first he thinks, he hopes, that it will go away eventually. Sebastian is just some boy he’d only spoken to on one occasion; you can’t fall madly in love with someone that quickly.

Can you?

But everything seems to be trying to prove him wrong because he is almost completely unable to focus on anything. It’s a distraction and it starts to get him into lots of trouble. He has to work, he has to concentrate but he _can’t_. The family, his work, none of it feels worth it anymore and it’s possibly the worst thing Hunter can imagine. Carlos is always one step behind him, breathing down his neck. Waiting for him to make one wrong move, one more slip up so he can shove a bullet through his older brother’s skull. Hunter is helpless, he can’t try and contact Sebastian because it would be too suspicious, and so he has to wait and pray and foolishly hope Sebastian will seek him out on his own accord. Even if he knows that it may never happen.

But things just continue to get worse.

Sebastian begins to invade his dreams. They’re a whole knew kind of bitter sweet torture because Hunter loves them, what he hates is that feeling of waking up from them. Sebastian is all over him and whispering things and touching him and kissing him and-

None of it is even real.

It’s cruel.

Getting himself off becomes a three times a day thing and quite literally the _only_ way that Hunter copes. The sheets of his bed need constant changing, because the dreams happen every single night and Hunter is within a few weeks basically reduced to a totally lovesick, sexually frustrated _mess_. He’s obsessed and deep down he knows it’s not healthy. Maybe if he can see Sebastian again, get it all out of his system then- He stops that thought right there because he knows that nothing like that is going to happen.

But then it does.

Originally when Jamie walks into his home office saying there is a Sebastian Smythe waiting outside for him, he thinks there’s a mistake.

“You mean Samuel Smythe?”

Jamie quirks an eyebrow, “ No… I mean his son, Sebastian Smythe”

Hunter tries to play it off as no big deal but in reality it’s the _biggest_ _deal he could possibly imagine_.

“Send him in”

Hunter spends the next ten agonizing minutes while waiting for Sebastian trying to make himself look as sexy as possible. Which is hard. He’s twenty-nine and not getting any younger. But he manages, ruffling his hair a bit and loosening his tie and then he realizes how _ridiculous_ it all is and stops.

“Hello”

Hunter almost jumps out of his skin, whipping his body around to face Sebastian who is stand awkwardly in the doorway of the office.  Recovering himself Hunter flashes him a charming smile, which only seems to get rejected with a roll of the eyes.

“Sebastian, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he purrs, leaning against the oak desk. 

“I- I need a favor”

_Well if Christmas hasn’t come early this year._

Hunter grins wolfishly, “And what would this favor be?”

Sebastian clears his throat closing the door behind him and taking a seat on one of the leather chairs.

“I need somebody dead,” says Sebastian finally

To say he’s surprised would be an understatement, he’s downright shocked. It’s not the whole killing someone bit; oh no, he does that indirectly and directly all the time. It’s that _Sebastian_ wants somebody dead, the very same boy who Hunter had been sure was at least _better_ than him in the moral department.

Then again maybe that’s why Sebastian hasn’t done it himself yet.

“Why the hell would you need that?”

Sebastian does that adorable lip-biting thing that drives Hunter to insanity. 

“He won’t leave me alone, I- he’s freaking stalking me I swear,” explains Sebastian shakily and Hunter is suddenly really worried because Sebastian looks _terrified_ “I’ll do anything I swear just- _please_ get rid of him”

Hunter in a heartbeat would happily call for someone to brutally murder the bastard without Sebastian having to find any form of payment, but with Carlos being so suspicious of his “preferences” it just isn’t an option.

“Who is he?” asks Hunter sounding more protective than he really should

“James Hardy, works for my Papa”  

Hunter lets out and exasperated sigh, “And what do we get out of this?”

Sebastian remains silent and the answer is very clear. There’s nothing in it for them.

“You know I can’t do this”

“ _Please Hunter_ ” Sebastian looks desperate, “I will give you anything to get rid of him, you don’t even have to kill him just- make him _leave me alone_ and you can have anything you want”

It’s an offer to good to refuse and deep down Hunter knows he _can’t_ refuse. It’s the one thing he wants being handed to him on a silver plate, and he suspects that’s why Sebastian came to him.

“Anything?”

“Name it,” says Sebastian determinately as he gets up from the chair and begins to slowly approach Hunter.

“Let me take you out”

Sebastian’s freezes and his eyes widen as if he hadn’t been expecting Hunter to ask him that again, Hunter could almost laugh at how comical it was.

“Is that really what you want?” asks Sebastian in confusion “Out of all the things-“

“Yes” interrupts Hunter firmly “That’s exactly what I want, what I’ve wanted since I met you”

Sebastian is silent again and Hunter watches as he clearly tries to decide whether or not he wants to go through with it.

“So for just one ‘date’ or whatever you want to call it, you’ll make James disappear?” asks Sebastian slowly

“Under one condition”

“And what’s that?”

“I get my payment _first,_ ” says Hunter, his lips twisting into a sly grin

Sebastian looks like he’s going to protest but says nothing, simply nodding.

“Good, then it’s a deal”

“It’s a deal”

It isn’t until after Sebastian leaves that Hunter suddenly realizes how problematic that is going to be. For a start Carlos _cannot_ under any circumstances find out, unless Hunter wants to be shot which obviously he doesn’t. Then there’s the issue of Sebastian’s father and the clever lie he’s going to have to craft in order for Sebastian to be allowed out. Although that’s a minor problem considering the amount of Samuel’s income that comes from the family, he’s not going to ask many questions.  What bothers Hunter the most about the arrangement is _his_ side of the deal. He’s going to have to convince the family that offing one of the guys that works for Smythe’s firm is a good idea, which it isn’t.  He’s going to have lie to his own flesh and blood and that just isn’t right, even by Hunter’s morals.

But once again his selfish side wins and so he decides to give it a go.


	36. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Could you pleeease do a prompt where Hunter and Sebastian are playing mario kart but Seb is a not that good and Hunter teaches him :)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing because Sebastian is Sebastian 
> 
> Notes: This is very short but I tried

“God fucking damn it!”

Sebastian angrily chucks the controller across the room as Hunter laughs his head off. The whole common room has probably heard him but he doesn’t care because right now he _hates_ Mario Cart with the fiery passion of a million burning suns.

Or maybe he just hates losing but that is beside the point.

“Calm down Bas, it’s just a video game” laughs Hunter getting up from beside him to go retrieve the controller

“It’s a stupid video game” huffs Sebastian

“Because you’re not winning”

“No, because it’s a dumb game” snaps Sebastian, snatching the controller out of Hunter’s hand

Hunter grins playfully at him, “Because I’m better at it than you”

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Please I could beat you at this if I wanted to, I just don’t”

Hunter laughs again and Sebastian doesn’t like the little swoop his stomach does because of it.

“I think the past hour would beg to differ,” says Hunter “You know you could just ask the master of Mario Kart to help you”

“Oh? And where is he?” asks Sebastian feigning innocence and earning a playful slap on the arm from Hunter

“Screw you”

“That could be arranged,” purrs Sebastian 

“Still straight”

“Still don’t care”

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“Fine”

The next hour is spent with Hunter trying and failing at teaching Sebastian how to win at Mario Kart. Sebastian isn't sure _why_ he sucks at it so much but he suspects it has a lot to do with the fact that he can’t concentrate because Hunter is _so damn close to him_. They’ve been friends for months and it’s not like Sebastian normally gets so flustered about it but they’re practically in each others laps by this point and Sebastian is seriously beginning to wonder how platonic they actually are.

“You know you’d probably be better at this if you stopped mashing the buttons”

Sebastian lets out a frustrated sigh because the last thing he cares about right now is the stupid game.

“Or maybe I just suck at this in general,” Sebastian grumbles “If I didn’t know any better I would swear you were doing this just so you could get closer to me”

Sebastian gestures at the non-existent space between them and feels slightly satisfied at the wave of panic that washes over Hunter’s features.

_Like you were fooling anybody Mr. Not Even Remotely Bi-curious._

“I- I don’t know what you are talking about” stammers Hunter

Sebastian’s lips twist into a smirk as he rolls his eyes.

“Sure you don’t killer”

“I’m straight Sebastian,” says Hunter firmly as if he’s trying to convince himself and not Sebastian “Why would I-”

But Sebastian has had just about enough and so before Hunter can even finish the sentence he is pressing his lips against Hunter’s with enough force that it knock them both into the couch. There are a few terrifying seconds where Hunter doesn’t kiss back and Sebastian worries that he got everything so horribly, horribly wrong but that panic is short lived when Hunter finally responds. The whole thing only lasts a few minutes before Sebastian reluctantly pulls away but the look on Hunter’s face is _so worth it_.

“Maybe we should um” Hunter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly “Maybe we should continue playing”

And Sebastian just grins because he knows that it’s Hunter’s way of confirming Sebastian’s suspicions without out rightly saying “I really like you”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea”  


	37. Scott Smythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Sebastian and his twin playing mind games with Hunter. And when Sebastian calls it off, his twin still tries to act like Sebastian just to annoy his brother. Hunter thinks the real Seb is his brother.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing (honestly I shouldn't even bother with this warning anymore, everything I do has at least one bad word) and there are mentions of steriods I guess? It's kind of implied? 
> 
> Notes: I have created Sebastian's evil twin brother. You're welcome.

Sebastian doesn’t normally bring Scott into things when he plays dirty. Even with the New Directions last year he never once considered using Scott to mess with their heads. Sebastian has _some_ morals, contrary to popular belief, and he doesn’t like to exploit his identical twin to his own benefit.

But this time it’s personal.

Steroids. What sort of person considers drugs as a valid option to win a _show choir_ competition? 

Hunter Clarington, that’s who.

From the very moment he walks in to rehearsal with that box Sebastian knows that it’s trouble, then Hunter opens his mouth and his suspicions are confirmed. He had _promised_ himself after the incident with Dave that he wouldn’t be an asshole, but Hunter was threatening his Warblers, his friends, and that just didn’t sit well with him.

_Time to bring in the big guns._

There’s a reason why Scott is a secret, they don’t exactly get along and Scott is basically a _polar opposite_ to him in every form. Flamboyant and bitchy and a more annoying, meaner version of Kurt Hummel if that was even possible.

“Scott I need your help”

He can practically _hear_ Scott roll his eyes on the other end of the phone.

“What? Did you get an STD or something?”

“No” says Sebastian, gritting on his teeth to stop himself from retaliating as he pulls at the sheets of his bedspread

“How is that even possible? I mean surely by now-”

“Scott” snaps Sebastian “I don’t have a STD alright? Just because I’m not a prude like you-”

“You know if you want my help Basi you’re not being very polite”

Sebastian lets out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, I’m sorry alright? Just- I really need your help to mess with somebody”

“Ooo now you’re speaking my language- but wait I thought you like stopped that?”

“I did, but our captain is being more of an ass than I was and somebody needs to put him in his place”

“Is he hot?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “He was until he opened his mouth, we don’t get along”

“That sounds like code for ‘Boo hoo he doesn’t like me and I wuv him’ ” mocks Scott on the other end

Sebastian clenches and unclenches his fists in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Are you going to help me or not?” asks Sebastian angrily because he doesn’t know how much longer he can take of this “Because if you’re going to be a little bitch-”

“Fine, fine, what’s the plan?”

The plan itself is simple really, mess with Hunter’s head and freak him out to the point where he’s too scared to not listen to Sebastian about doping the Warblers.

Of course like most things involving Scott, everything goes downhill from there.

Both Scott and Sebastian walk into Warbler rehearsal, mirroring each other’s movements perfectly, dressed in the exact same Dalton uniform.

And Hunter _freaks_.

Most of the other Warblers look very confused; Nick and Jeff look amused being the only other people who have met Scott and Hunter looks- well shocked.

“Uh- Sebastian?” chokes out Hunter

“Yes?” reply both Sebastian and Scott in perfect unison

Hunter’s mouth opens and closes a few times and it takes everything he has for Sebastian to not burst into laughter.

“Why are you- why are you late?” asks Hunter clearly trying to sound menacing but failing miserably

“I got kept back late by a teacher” they both say

“You missed you’re injection”

Scott looks at Sebastian and Sebastian looks at Scott and then perfectly synchronized they both tilt their head to side, Sebastian feeling satisfied at the way Hunter seems to squirm.

“You know I don’t really think drugging us is a good idea” they both say, their voice eerily calm

By this point Hunter’s confusion has turned into fear as he desperately looks at the other Warblers who only look back at him blankly.

“Maybe- maybe you might be right about that” says Hunter shakily

He’s got what he wanted from Hunter and Sebastian opens his mouth to tell him about Scott but Scott doesn’t seem to be having any of that.

“I’m always right, in fact I think you owe me an apology,” says Scott

The “Plan” currently seems to be out the window and Sebastian shoots him a look that clearly says, “Cut it out”

But Scott ignores it.

“There are a lot worse things-”

“I’m sorry,” blurts out Hunter making a sour face

It’s going too far and Sebastian knows he’s going to have to spill his guts.

“Hunter it’s ok” says Sebastian softly “I haven’t cloned myself or anything, this is my twin-”

“Sebastian, and that’s Scott” Scott cuts in

_Wait what?_

“Hang on a second” says Sebastian angrily turning to Scott “ _I’m_ Sebastian”

“See why I kept him a secret?” says Scott, his voice sounding exactly like Sebastian’s in a way that is very creepy

“Hey-”

“Total prude too” Scott continues with a smirk “Puts Lady Hummel to shame”

Everyone, including Hunter seems to believe Scott and Sebastian begins to panic.

“I’m the real Sebastian! Scott’s just being a-”

“Ok!” butts in Hunter “Rehearsal is dismissed today, could the real Sebastian stay behind?” he shoots Scott a glare that is greeted by a wink

The rest of the Warblers begin to shuffle out giving Sebastian just enough time to pull Scott aside.

“What the hell are you doing?” he growls in an almost whisper

“This Hunter guy’s gorgeous and I need a new boyfriend”

“Are you kidding me? Hunter’s straight!”

“Mhm but he has a thing for you” says Scott with a sly smile

“Even if he did, which he doesn’t, you aren’t me!”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him"

“I swear to god Scott-"

“Ciao” and with that Scott struts off in Hunter’s direction and Sebastian knows it’s already too late.

It’s a dumb idea to fight Scott, he knows that. So he doesn’t bother, instead following the rest of the Warblers out of the rehearsal room and resigning himself to eavesdropping.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Do what?” he can hears Scott ask and it sounds _exactly like him_

“I- you- I’m your captain and you should respect me”

“I would if you didn’t make such shitty decisions”

“My decisions are perfectly-”

“No they aren’t”

Sebastian cringes because although he completely agrees even he wouldn’t dream of saying that sort of stuff to Hunter’s _face._ Hunter’s rages can be terrifying and Sebastian wouldn’t voluntarily want to endure one of them.

“That’s it! You’re off the Warblers!” screams Hunter and Sebastian’s stomach does a sickening drop

Oh how he _hates_ Scott.

“You wouldn’t do that, you wouldn’t be able to stare at my ass constantly if you did”

There’s a sudden oh so sickening silence that makes Sebastian squirm. He can’t hear their voice’s anymore and he doesn’t want to think about what Hunter’s done to Scott. He’s angry, more than angry he’s _furious_ , at Scott but Scott is his brother and if Hunter harmed a hair on his head there would be hell to pay. So he bites the bullet and opens the door just a crack-

  _Oh._

They’re lips are pressed together and Scott shoots him the smuggest look as he wraps his arms around Hunter’s neck- 

And Sebastian has never felt any sicker.


	38. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hunter meets for the first time Sebastian's siblings. Sebastian's older brother (25 approx) is overprotective as hell, and his little sister (6 approx) is sweet but very snarky.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing 
> 
> Notes: Over protective brothers are fun to write. That is all.

Hunter isn’t an unlucky person. Normally things go his way and normally awkward things like this rarely, almost never, happen to him.

Today is clearly _not_ his day.

For starters he’d overslept, which again never happens due to the wonder that is military school. That had made him 40 minutes late for Math, which just so happens to be the only subject that the teacher absolutely despises him. He’d earned the rest of the week in detention, forgotten to do up his shoelace and face planted in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, got clocked in the face by half the books in his locker, and then to top it all off he spends the whole hour and a half of rehearsal being teased by his boyfriend and turned into a sexually frustrated mess.

“Hey- mph”

Hunter quite literally has Sebastian backed up against the wall, kissing and nipping and touching and venting all of his frustration at his day into it. He’s so engrossed in _Sebastian_ that he doesn’t even notice they have an audience until he hears somebody, quite loudly, clearing there throat.

“This must be your boyfriend”

Sebastian freezes and Hunter freezes and he turns around to face the voice. Hunter’s instantly embarrassed when his eyes meet a young man and a little girl that look like spitting images of Sebastian, except the man has darker hair and stubble and the girl has blue eyes instead of green.

“Um Hunter” says Sebastian awkwardly gesturing towards them “This is my brother Blake and my sister Chelsea”

Blake looks completely un-amused and Chelsea looks very smug and Hunter just wants to crawl under a rock and _die_.

Of course he tries to hide this by moving to shake Blake’s hand, “Hunter Clarington”

Blake’s grip is firm and by firm he means, bone crushingly hard and when he finally releases Hunter’s hand Hunter can barely feel his hand. 

“Blake Smythe”

“Wow no hair gel or prissy boyfriend, already he’s a million times better than the first one and he hasn’t even opened his mouth yet,” says Chelsea, a smirk plastered on her face hauntingly similar to Sebastian’s

Hunter can’t help but laugh at her snarkiness, “I didn’t know snark ran in the family”

“Oh ha ha” drawls Sebastian, sarcastically rolling his eyes

“Oh well look at that, he’s not just a pretty face” she says with a grin

“Am I seriously being sassed by a four year old?” asks Hunter incredulously, turning to Sebastian who just shrugs in response

“I’ll have you knows Hunter Clarington that I am six years old”

Blake intimidatingly clears his throat again and Hunter knows that he’s already in big trouble because Sebastian’s older brother is _scary_ and glaring straight at him.

“Anyway, Chels wanted to see your dorm room again Bas” explains Blake “Would you show it to her?”

“Sure thing, come on Hunt”

Hunter moves to follow Sebastian and Chelsea but before he can move more than a few inches he feels Blake’s hand firmly on his arm.

“I was actually hoping that Hunter and I could get to know each other”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickly drop and Sebastian freezes in shock.

“No, that’s a horrible idea,” says Sebastian quickly

Blake tightens his grip on his arm and looks at him expectantly, his expression clearly reading “Agree with me or else”

“I think that would be great,” says Hunter, mustering up a friendly smile which is only met by a condescending glare from Blake

Sebastian looks between them but doesn’t protest, nodding as he grabs Chelsea by the hand and practically yanks her out of the room.

Leaving Hunter all alone with his boyfriend’s older brother.

“I’d ask what your intentions are for my brother but I think you made them very clear just then”

_Why does the universe hate him so?_

“I- um- sorry about that, I normally have more self control,” replies Hunter nervously

Blake’s eyes narrow as he stares Hunter down, “I’m sure”

“So what was it that you-”

“Sebastian tells me you went to a military school” interrupts Blake

“Yes”

“So you’d be a lot stronger than Sebastian physically, yes?”

“Um yeah, I guess so-”

“Sebastian also tells me you have anger management issues”

Hunter suddenly doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“I-”

“Do you think you can control yourself? Or am I going to be finding bruises on my little brother when you two have a rowel?” growls Blake

Hunter is speechless, his mouth opening and closing as he stands there gaping.

“I would never-”

“See you say that” says Blake venomously “But I don’t believe you”

Now he’s angry. After the day he’s had the last thing Hunter needs is to let Sebastian's over protective brother bully him into submission.

So he straightens himself up and firmly says, “I love Sebastian and wouldn’t dare harm him”

Blake looks taken aback but slightly impressed which relieves Hunter immensely.

And then Blake speaks again.

“Have you two done _it_ yet?”

Hunter can feel his cheeks heat up with pure embarrassment at Sebastian’s brother asking him something like that.

“N-no, it’s only been a few months”

Blake quirks an eyebrow, “I’d be surprised if you could keep in your pants from what I’ve seen”

Again Hunter wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole because the whole situation is so _mortifying_. 

“Um”

That is the exact moment that Sebastian decides to burst back into the room and relieve him from the nightmare.

“Blake, Chels is feeling sick can you go look after her?” snaps Sebastian and Hunter can tell he’s so been eavesdropping

“Sebastian-”

“Now please”

Blake stiffly looks at him then back at Sebastian before muttering, “It was a pleasure meeting you Hunter” and quickly leaving.

“I’m so sorry about them, oh my god” sighs Sebastian “Please tell me he didn’t scare you away?”

Hunter smiles, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist a pulling him closer to him.

“It would take a lot more than your siblings to scare me away,” he says softly, giving Sebastian a peck on the lips for good measure


	39. SebastianRemembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nevergonnabeayoutuber: Seb is a youtuber who forgets everything in his life every 24 hours then meets a hot nurse named Hunter. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and amnesia sort of
> 
> Notes: This is probably one of the most interesting things I've written but also the hardest.

Everything is unfamiliar.

The walls, the floors, the room, the bed, everything is completely new and completely unknown. There’s a constant annoying beeping and as he begins to come to his senses and register his surroundings it at least becomes semi-clear he’s in a hospital of some description.

But he has no idea where.

He could be anywhere in the entire world right now. London or New York or Sydney or in freaking Timbuktu for all he can remember. Which is nothing. Not his name or his address and the only thing he _can_ remember is that he’s a boy.

That’s literally as far as his memory stretches.   

It’s indescribably frustrating and he almost considers ripping the covers off himself and looking for answers. But the aching pain throughout his body quickly prevents that and so he instead looks around for some form of call button so somebody else can tell him who the actual hell he is and what’s going on. His eyes finally rest on the bright red button just near his bedside and fighting through the pain he reaches out a gently pushes it, feeling satisfied at the little booping noise it makes. He figures it must be late at night because besides the occasional whispers and coughing he can’t hear much. It doesn’t take long for that silence to be broken by the sound of footsteps against the hard floor.

“Hello?”

The nurse is not exactly the middle-aged woman he’s expecting, in fact it isn’t even a _woman_. It’s a guy and a very attractive one of that and as the male nurse walks into the room he ticks the “I’m gay” box in the mental list of things he knows about himself.

“Welcome to the world of the living” says the nurse, moving over to check the heart monitor “How are you feeling?”

“Sore”

“Yeah that happens, you took a nasty fall”

He lets out a frustrated sigh because he had called the nurse to get _answers_ not to be even more confused.

“I wouldn’t know, I can’t even remember my own fucking name,” snaps Sebastian

The gorgeous nurse laughs, “Your name is Sebastian Smythe”

 _Sebastian Smythe. That’s a pretty cool name_.

“And what’s _your_ name?” asks Sebastian smoothly in a pathetic attempt at flirting

The nurse grins, quirking an eyebrow suggestively, “Hunter, Hunter Clarington”

“Well then Hunter, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Hunter’s grin falters slightly and he reaches into the pocket of his scrubs, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Sebastian.

“This is everything you need to know”

 

_My Memory Sheet of Important Things_

_Name: Sebastian Smythe_

_Gay. You are very gay. Please don’t sleep with any girls. It’s gross, trust me._

_Occupation: Youtuber (Make sure you do your daily vlog, the camera is in the top left drawer and your password is f12rance, but the computer which is in the study should remember it for you)_

_Family: Your Maman and Papa and your sister Louise. If they call you answer and say Hi, they love you very much. (Your mobile is also in the drawer with your camera, the passcode is 6567)_

_Where are you? You should be in New York, and if you wake up somewhere else one day hopefully that helps a bit._

_Things you **must** do: Check the date on your phone and then the notes on the calendar to find out what you’ve got to do today. Your sister will visit at five, let her in. She puts things on the calendar. _

“What’s this?”

Hunter runs his hand through his hair awkwardly, “That would be your memory sheet, the doctor helped you make it on the day you got um diagnosed” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “With what?”

Hunter is silent, clearly trying to find the words to say it.

“You have a 24 hour memory Sebastian,” sighs Hunter finally “You forget everything every 24 hours and nobody knows why”

Sebastian’s stomach does a sickly drop.

“How long have I been here?”

“A few days”

“How long have I been _awake_ for?”

“… A few days”

It’s like a punch straight through the gut for him. Tomorrow he won’t remember any of this and tomorrow he’s going to have to try and relearn everything all over again only to lose it all. It’s not fair.

“How do you- how you know who I am though? Clearly you know more than I do about this and it’s not like you’re my doctor or anything”

Hunter flushes red, his gaze shooting down to his feet in embarrassment.

“Your videos are very popular,” he mumbles

Then it clicks.

“You watch them don’t you?” says Sebastian smugly “You watch my vlog things which I apparently post online which is how you know about the memory sheet, I must have put it in a vlog"

Hunter looks up from his feet and still bright red, pathetically nods.

“Can I see one of these videos?“

Hunter says nothing, silently nodding again and reaching inside his other scrub pocket for his phone and handing it to Sebastian.

“It’s on the YouTube homepage, just search; SebastianRemebers and you should find them”

So he does just that, typing it into the search bar and feeling kind of shocked when more than a hundred videos all with him in the thumbnail come up.

“How long have I been doing this for?”

“Almost 3 years” says Hunter

Sebastian nods and focuses his attention back on the phone and selecting the first video, funnily enough titled “My First Video”. The video quickly loads and Sebastian watches himself on the screen adjust a crappy looking camera. It’s weird watching himself but as he glances down he realizes that the video has _over 2 million views_. So he continues to watch.

_“This is day one, I think, I checked and I haven’t posted anything so it should be day one”_

The Sebastian on the screen seems nervous and a little bit awkward but he can understand the charm of that.

_“Ok so to start, apparently I have some rare condition which means I can only remember things for 24 hours- yeah I know, it’s weird, I don’t really get it either but anyway that’s why I’m going to make these things to help me fill in the blanks of my life”_

That actually made a fair bit of sense.

_“But I also have-“ he holds up a piece of paper “This memory sheet the doctors made me write and it has such gems as; don’t sleep with any girls, it’s gross”_

Sebastian can’t help but snort out a laugh at the disgusted face he makes in the video. He can understand why he’s so popular now.

_“Thank you for your words of wisdom past me but I’m pretty sure, no offense to women, that’s never going to happen”_

He can hear Hunter softly laugh next to him and it’s a very nice laugh.

_“Anyway, so my name is apparently Sebastian and I live in New York, I must admit that was a lovely surprise” he turns the camera towards the window, giving a perfect view of the city “Gorgeous isn’t it? And every day when I wake up and see it, it will literally be like I’m seeing it for the first time so that’s wonderful”_

“Do I normally say semi depressing things like that?” he asks Hunter

“You have an odd sense of humour, yeah”

_He turns the camera back on himself, “What else... Oh! I’m hot! Isn’t that awesome? I looked in the mirror this morning and I’m not butt ugly so yay me!”_

Both Hunter and Sebastian burst into laughter at that.

“I’m so full of myself and I can’t even remember who I am!” gasps Sebastian between giggles

“It’s one of the reasons why people love you so much,” says Hunter

“Like you?” teases Sebastian

_“That’s about it I guess, I have a calendar with a To Do list so I’ll hopefully do another one of these tomorrow but until then_ _au revoir- oh cool, I can speak French!”_

And that’s the end of the video. Hunter takes his phone and puts it back in his pocket and Sebastian doesn’t quite know what to say.

“When will my family be visiting?” he finally asks

“In another few hours”

There’s a comfortable silence as Hunter does a few more things around the hospital room while Sebastian continues to lie in bed and think. He’s not gunna lie he likes watching Hunter, he likes his voice, he like everything really and if he were normal he would probably ask him out. In fact he’s still considering it even though he isn’t normal. 

“What would you say if I asked you out on a date when I finally get out of this place?”

Hunter freezes, turning to stare at him with wide eyes.

“I- I’d say your crazy and you won’t remember who I am tomorrow” stammers Hunter

“I could write a note or something”

“What if you lost it?”

“Ok, I could get a tattoo then”

“What? You just met me!” says Hunter, looking ridiculously flustered

“Ok well I could write on myself in pen or something” says Sebastian “Because I want to ask you out”

“Look Sebastian” says Hunter firmly “I can’t say yes to that as much as I want to it’s- you can’t- it wouldn’t work” 

But Sebastian isn’t taking no for an answer.

“Come on, you clearly like me and I think I might like you and one date couldn’t hurt”

Hunter lets out a deep breath, rubbing his hand with his face.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but alright, _fine_ ” groans Hunter “But if you forget it I won’t remind you”

Sebastian smirks triumphantly, “Deal”


	40. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hunter and Sebastian, each are in an abusive relationship. Hunt with an annoying girl and Seb with a 10-15 years older guy. They support each other and start to fall in love.
> 
> Warning: Abuse, both emotional and physical. Seriously if is a thing for you don't read. Swearing as well because I have such a crass mind. 
> 
> Notes: This is longer than usual. Seriously READ THE WARNINGS. Abuse is an awful thing and I seriously don't want to upset anybody.

He deserved it. 

He shouldn’t have been late. He should have paid more attention to Chantelle, not her friends or the waitress. He shouldn’t have gotten so upset over that guy kissing her because as she so kindly put it, there is such a thing as “platonic kissing”.  He deserved her to yell at him, humiliate him, in front of the whole restaurant.  He deserved to be dragged out into the parking lot and screamed at some more, his hair pulled, told how useless he is.  He shouldn’t have brought it up again when they arrived back at her empty house either. He deserved the yelling that came with that too, and the slap, and the scalding hot water poured directly onto the soft skin of his lower arm. He shouldn’t be crying, he doesn’t have the right to cry.

But the tears just keep on coming.

Hunter’s arm feels like its on fire, it’s so bad that he can’t even bring himself to look at it. The spare Dalton uniform he had thankfully packed with him covers the burn up well, the scratchy fabric making it sting as he rolls down the sleeves. Nobody will notice and providing he can sneak into his dorm’s bathroom without Sebastian noticing him it should be fine. His eyes are still red and puffy and no amount of tissues will make a difference but he doesn’t look too bad. He ignores the funny looks he gets as he walks down Dalton’s hallways towards his room, he’ll blame it on a cold or something or later. He takes a deep breath to try and calm him down, puts the key in the lock and with one fluid motion enters the room. Sebastian is on his bed, reading glasses on, heavy textbooks strewn around him. He looks distracted enough that Hunter hopes maybe he’ll be able to sneak past without him-

“Hey Hunt- holy merde, what happened?”

Too late.

Sebastian stares at him with wide eyes, taking off his glasses.

“Nothing” mumbles Hunter, quickly moving towards the bathroom

But Sebastian is quicker and far more agile than him, the other boy moving from the bed to block his path.

“This,” Sebastian motions up and down with his hand “Does not look like nothing”

Hunter half considers telling him the truth but then realises that Chantelle would leave him if he did that. The thought of losing her alone is enough to make him lie through a clenched jaw.

“I’m fine”

“You aren’t fine”

He’s to tired to fight him so he instead continues to try and move in the general direction of the bathroom. But Sebastian is once again quicker and snatches his arm, his fingers pressing into the burn with so much force that Hunter can’t control the scream of agony that leaves his lips from the searing pain.

“Fuck damn it!”

Sebastian instantly lets his arm go, his body jerking backwards in shock. His worried features twist into seriousness Hunter has never seen before and he looks completely unimpressed.

“Hunter, show me your arm,” asks Sebastian in an almost monotone

It’s too late to try and lie his way out of it so Hunter silently complies, rolling up his white sleeve to reveal the angry red burn. There’s a soft gasp and then a long sigh as he watches Sebastian ever so gently trace his fingers around the tender skin next to wound.

“This is a second degree burn at least,”

Hunter pathetically nods.

“Bathroom. Now.” says Sebastian firmly and Hunter again obeys, following Sebastian into the tiny, dimly lit dorm bathroom.

He watches as Sebastian carefully runs the burn under cold water, it stings for a second but the sting quickly turns to a hiss of relief. There’s a tense silence between them as Sebastian pulls out the first aid kit and begins to dress the burn, neither one of them daring to speak until Sebastian finally breaks.

“Who did this to you Hunter?”

Hunter doesn’t answer.

“Was it Chantelle?”

Hunter slowly nods and Sebastian lets out another sigh.

“It was my fault,” says Hunter finally, refusing to let her take the blame.

“Did you hit her?”

“No”

“Were you physically trying to hurt her in any way?”

“No!”

“Did she do it in retaliation or as a form of self defence?”

“NO!” yells Hunter “I would never hurt her- I- I love her”

“Then it’s not your fault” says Sebastian softly and for five full seconds Hunter actually believes him

Only five seconds.

“I was an asshole, I deserved everything I got”

“Nobody deserves _this_ Hunter, I don’t care much of an asshole you were”

He only wishes he could believe that.

It isn’t until Warblers rehearsal that next week that Hunter finds out that Sebastian and him may have more in common than they first realised. They’ve just finished a dance number and Sebastian casually undoes his top button, loosens his tie a bit and that’s when Hunter he sees them. At first glance they look like hickey’s and Hunter is about to shrug it off when he notices they _shape_ of them. He’s given and received hickeys numerous times but the purplely line of bruises on Sebastian’s collarbone look _nothing like hickeys_. He’s about to ask him about it, he literally is opening his mouth to do so-

And then _he_ walks in. 

The man looks twice their age and the definition of “deadbeat”. He’s taller and more muscular than Hunter, with cropped black hair, a bit of stubble and everything about him just _reeks_ of trouble, right down to the leather jacket he wears. Hunter assumes it’s somebody’s older brother, uncle maybe, and is about to ask what in the hell he’s doing when Sebastian all but answers it for him.

“Jamie?”

Jamie grins and Sebastian, who looks kind of embarrassed, walks towards him, wraps his arms around Jamie’s neck and brings their lips together.

 _Definitely not somebody’s brother then_.

The public display of affection only lasts a few minutes but it’s so ridiculously passionate that Hunter instantly feels awkward.  Sebastian finally does pull away and nervously shifts from one foot to the other.

“What are you um- what are you doing here?”

Jamie looks over at the rest of the Warblers who all look equally as confused as Hunter.

“I was just coming to visit babe, see for myself the group of pansies you call a show choir”

Hunter expects Sebastian to tell Jamie off like he would any normal person who dares to insult the Warblers but instead he remains silent.  Sebastian looks nervous, like he’s waiting for something awful to happen and instantly Hunter knows something is terribly wrong.

“And who are you exactly?” asks Hunter, puffing himself out a bit in an attempt to look intimidating

Jamie looks at him, then back at Sebastian, then back at him, and _laughs_.

“Hasn’t Sebastian told you? I’m his _boyfriend,_ ” says Jamie incredulously “Sebastian baby, why haven’t you told your friends you have a boyfriend?”

Sebastian looks like a dear caught in headlights, freezing completely as he stumbles over words.

“I didn’t think- I mean it’s not that um- nobody asked,” stammers Sebastian “I’m sorry”

Jamie sends everyone but Sebastian a sickly sweet smile before pulling Sebastian closer and whispering something totally inaudible into his ear. Sebastian looks skittish again, the Warblers still have no idea what’s going on, and Hunter is overwhelmingly angry.

“Well we have to rehearse _Jamie,_ so if you don’t mind”

Jamie glares at him, “I do mind”

“Well that’s too bad because you’re going to leave” snaps Hunter “Like right now”

Jamie’s eyebrows rise in disbelief, a smirk on his features.

“And who do you think you are kid?” he sneers

 “I’m Hunter Clarington, and before you go calling me a kid how old are you exactly?”

“Thirty-two”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop and before he can even think of a retort Jamie is already speaking again.

“I think I will let Sebastian go back to flamboyantly making a fool of himself” Jamie turns to Sebastian and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek “Call me afterwards, yeah babe?”

“Yeah” says Sebastian weakly

And as Jamie walks out of the choir room Hunter knows that he and Sebastian have _a lot_ of talking to do.

* * *

 

“Are you ok?”

Sebastian just stares at him, his face red and blotchy in a similar way Hunter’s had been a week ago from crying.

“I-I’m fine”

“I distinctly remember looking like this and you saying I wasn’t fine, so no you aren’t fine”

Sebastian’s chokes out a weird half laugh, half sob, and tightens his arms around himself.  Hunter doesn’t know what to say, or what to do. The word for both their situations is on the tip of his tongue and yet he doesn’t want to say it. He can’t say it. So instead he sits himself down next to Sebastian on the bed and slowly rubs soothing circles into his back.

“Why do you let him treat you like that?” 

Sebastian scoffs, “I could say the same to you”

“That’s different”

“It’s exactly the same and you know it”

Hunter lets out an exasperated sigh.

“He’s fifteen years older than you Bas, it’s completely different. Chantelle and I love each other-”

“So do Jamie and I” cuts in Sebastian “Just as much”

“But-”

“You would never leave her would you?” says Sebastian “You love her and you don’t want to lose her even if she pours boiling water onto you”

Hunter pathetically nods because _yes_ , that sounds pretty accurate.

“It’s the _same_ for me, we’re both in the same boat here”

He nods again because once again Sebastian is right.

“So what do we do?” asks Hunter finally

Sebastian goes quiet for a while, clearly deep in thought.

“We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing I guess, I- I don’t know what else we can do” says Sebastian shakily

“If he does that again I’ll stand up for you Bas”

“And if she hurts you again I’ll bandage you up and continue to tell you that it’s not your fault”

 _It’s a deal_.

Their arrangement works for a while. Sebastian dates Jamie, Hunter dates Chantelle. She’s playing nice and hasn’t yelled at him in weeks, which is wonderful. Maybe the worst of it’s over now and maybe they’ll be like they used to be. She’s even started to visit him at Dalton, of course Sebastian is never there during these visits but Hunter loves them all the same.

“I love you Hunter”

“I know,” says Hunter softly, pulling her closer to his chest but she’s gone stiff again.

“Why don’t you say it back?” Chantelle asks through gritted teeth

“Sorry darling, I love you,” says Hunter quickly, hoping that it’s enough to keep up the calmness

“Maybe you don’t, you never say it anymore” she sighs, her glossy lips pouting in a way that makes Hunter instantly feel guilty

“Of course I do,” says Hunter, running his fingers through her platinum blonde hair “You know how much I love you”

“No you don’t, you’ve never loved me”

“Chantelle-”

“You’ve been using me”

“I love you darling, please don’t-”

But it’s too late she’s already wiggling her way out of his arms and making her way towards the door before he can even finish the sentence. It _hurts_ , in a way Hunter couldn’t possibly describe. But he lets her leave the dorm room and hopes that Sebastian will back soon. Sebastian arrives back not an hour later with a couple of new bruises that are beginning to hurt Hunter even more than Chantelle’s rejection. They’ve both had long hard week and in an attempt to cheer himself and Sebastian up Hunter decides to ask Sebastian to help him with the Warblers dance routine.

“You know you’re an amazing dancer Sebastian”

Sebastian looks up from his iPod, taking the ear buds out of his ears and genuinely smiling for the first time in what has seemed like forever. 

“Thank you”

They run through the routine again and at one point Hunter just stops moving altogether so he can watch Sebastian. The way he moves is mesmerising and Hunter just kind of sits there in awe and stares at Sebastian who is still totally in the zone and yet to realise Hunter is no longer dancing.  Something stirs inside of him, something he can’t quite put his finger on but over the months he’s spent with Sebastian he’s felt _good_. It’s so simple and easy to be around him and there’s no yelling or screaming.

He begins to wonder whether that’s what it should feel like with Chantelle.

Sebastian eventually notices and freezes, staring at Hunter like he’s an idiot.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, just thinking I guess”

Sebastian turns the music off before joining him on the leather lounge.

“What about?”

“Just, things”

Sebastian nods and Hunter knows that he gets it. They’ve become quite good at reading each other over the past few months and Sebastian knows when he’s pushing it. Then Sebastian is leaning closer to him, not enough to make a massive difference but still enough for Hunter to notice the closeness. He likes it and he knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help himself. Sebastian leans a bit closer again and Hunter lets him and they continue like that until they are face-to-face, almost touching but not quite.

And then ever so gently, Sebastian kisses him.

It’s so soft it’s barely there but Hunter feels it, god does he feel it. It’s over in almost an instant and when Hunter’s eyes flutter open he realises that Sebastian looks horrified and then realises that he should be horrified to.

“I shouldn’t have done that- oh merde I shouldn’t have done that- you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend and I’m so sorry- I’m so-”

Hunter gently reattaches their lips again for another brief few seconds, effectively cutting Sebastian of mid sentence.

“It’s ok Bas,” sighs Hunter “I haven’t been kissed like that in a while”

“You should be” says Sebastian firmly “You shouldn’t have to settle for some stuck up bitch who treats you like you mean nothing”

For the first time in a long time Hunter actually agrees with him. He’s tired. Tired of being rejected and lied to and played for a fool. He wants to love her, he’s trying so hard but the more time he spends with Sebastian the more he begins to wonder what he might be missing. Relationships are supposed to be about mutual love and respect and between Chantelle and him- he knows there’s none of that.

So he just gives in.

“Then show me what I’m missing”

It’s sweet and it’s exactly what they both really need. The kisses are an escape from the real world, soft and gentle. There’s nothing rough about it and it never goes any further than kissing but Chantelle doesn’t cross his mind. Not even once. For at least an hour Hunter is totally absorbed in kissing Sebastian. Then all to soon it’s over and Hunter’s reality begins to creep back again.

“We shouldn’t have done that”

Sebastian looks at him guiltily, “I know”

“But I liked it.”

“So did I.”

He feels sick to his stomach, guilt swirling around. He’s cheated on Chantelle. He’s betrayed her and proved that she is right, he is a useless boyfriend. He’s a useless person in general because he’d enjoyed every second of kissing Sebastian. 

“I’m going to have to tell her about this,” says Hunter “Even if she leaves me I can’t lie to her”

Sebastian quietly nods but still curls into Hunter chest on the lounge.

“I- I should probably tell Jamie too”

“Bas, he will kill you”

“So will she,” says Sebastian dryly “This was nothing but a mistake”

“Mistake,” repeats Hunter, trying to convince himself that it’s true

“We should love them completely, we shouldn’t be kissing each other” continues Sebastian “But-”

“We liked it” finishes Hunter “I think we like each other more than we should”

“I- I don’t think like is a strong enough word in my case”

“Love?"

“Just a little bit- yeah” says Sebastian so softly that Hunter almost misses it

“But Jamie-”

“I know ok? I know it’s bad and everything but I _can’t do it anymore_ ” says Sebastian flailing his arms around in frustration

It’s over. Hunter’s done with Chantelle and looking into Sebastian’s soft green eyes just confirms it.


	41. The Reason Why I Kissed Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hi :). Could you maybe write a sequel to the one with the smythe twin brother with Hunter finding out that the boy he kissed wasn't sebastian and with a happy ending for sebastian? 
> 
> Notes: The sequal to 'Scott Smythe' with a happy ending cuz I'm a sap like that :) 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing

He doesn’t exactly know where he’s running or _why_ he’s running, but he’s running. His lungs are burning, he can feel sweat trickling down his neck and his legs are beginning to ache. Sebastian doesn’t even know what upset him so much because Hunter is an asshole and Scott is an asshole and they probably deserve each other. Yet every time the image of they lip locked comes into his head he wants nothing more than to take that thought, stomp on it repeatedly, and then throw it to god knows where. It’s bullshit. Why does he care? Why _should_ he care? Hunter and him had never gotten along even a little bit. He hates Hunter. He hates Hunter. He freaking hates Hunter Clarington. He even starts reciting the words out loud as he finally crashes onto the grass of Dalton’s lacrosse field. In fact he screams them right out into the empty stands.  Then the image of his brother pops back into his head again and he begins to scream how much he hates Scott too. Sebastian doesn’t care who can hear him at this point because he’s just so damn _angry_ and he’s frustrated because he doesn’t know _why_ he’s angry, he can feel something wet trickling down his face and- fuck he’s crying, why the hell is he crying? He can’t understand why it hurts so much, he can’t understand how through all the fights and screaming and insults he could feel anything other than _hate_ towards Hunter. Furiously he begins to wipe away all semblances of tears because goddamn it he is not going cry over Hunter freaking Clarington in a field of all places. Hell, he shouldn’t even be crying over him at all. But every single time he closes his eyes all he can see is Scott with that smug look on his face kissing Hunter and it hurts enough for him to wrench his eyes back open again, lying in the grass, and staring up at the overcast sky.

“Are you done now?”

Hunter’s voice is like a violent stab in the gut that instantly makes Sebastian shoot up and whip his head around. Hunter just stares back at him blankly, shrugs, and then joins him on the grass. Then they sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity, Sebastian’s eyes downcast and completely unwilling to look Hunter in the eye. He’s not quite sure what Hunter’s doing but he feels as though he’s being stared at although he wouldn’t dare check.

“How much of that did you see?” Sebastian asks finally, his voice thin and pathetically weak

“All of it” answers Hunter bluntly

“The screaming?”

“Yep”

“Crying?”

“Yep”

“Wonderful” mumbles Sebastian, his eyes fixed in his lap 

Hunter lets out an exasperated sigh, “I knew he wasn’t you the moment he opened his mouth”

“Bullshit” scoffs Sebastian

He’s almost certain that Hunter rolled his eyes, but again he doesn’t really want to look up from examining his slacks to find out.

“I know you’re mad at me”

“Mad at you?” snaps Sebastian “Why would I be mad at you? Why would I even care? Why would I-”

“Alright, now you’re the one bullshitting” interrupts Hunter “Sebastian I know you like me”

Sebastian doesn’t even know what to say to that because he honestly hadn’t been aware of that fact until an hour ago when he decided to go scream in a field.

“You seem to know just about everything,” mutters Sebastian

“Most things, yes”

Had he had enough courage to look up he suspects he would have witnessed a smile from Hunter. Of course this just makes Sebastian that tiny bit more frustrated than he currently is.

“You want know why I kissed him?”

“Please do enlighten me Clarington,” drawls Sebastian sarcastically

“It wasn’t that I thought he was you because in reality I knew it wasn’t you, I know you and he is not you. The way he speaks and holds himself is completely different and his insults aren’t nearly as clever”

Sebastian can’t contain the embarrassing snort of laughter that leaves him.

“I didn’t do it to make you jealous because I don’t do that sort of shit, I don’t have to. I didn’t do it to be cruel either because I may be a bit insensitive but I’m not _that_ bad.”  Hunter pauses for a second and Sebastian begins to wonder why the hell he _did_ do it, “Sebastian I kissed you’re twin brother because I honest to god thought that I could at least _pretend_ that he was you, that maybe because you looked the same and he seemed far more interested in me than you ever did that I could trick myself into thinking it _was_ you”

He get’s it. The logic is weird, the delivery is less than perfect, and the whole thing is not even remotely romantic, but Sebastian get’s it. He’s never been one for romantic crap anyway and he knows it’s the closest he’s going to get to a confession of undying love, so he takes it.

“I always was the better kisser”

Warmth fills in his stomach as he hears Hunter laugh loudly next to him

“Oh really?”

“Mhm” says Sebastian with a grin, finally lifting his eyes to meet Hunter’s blue ones who are fixed on him fondly “Just ask any one of his previous boyfriends and they’ll tell you”

Hunter’s lost it by this point, practically rolling on the grass in hysterical laughter next to him.

“God Bas- I- you- you’re so awful” gasps Hunter

“Well it’s true”

Suddenly Hunter freezes and looks up at him from the grass, his laughter stopping and changing into a wolfish grin that makes Sebastian’s stomach fill with warmth.

“Can I test this theory?” asks Hunter, his voice slightly lower than normal

Sebastian doesn’t even need to say a word; one nod is all it takes for Hunter to grab him by the tie and gently pull him down to his level, attaching their lips together for a kiss that is possibly the best kiss he’s ever had. 


	42. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Please write huntbastian prompt where they visit Disney with their son
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, only once or twice 
> 
> Notes: This is fairly short but I tried

“Holy shit, this place is amazing”

Hunter rolls his eyes, adjusting Louis on his shoulders. He shouldn’t find Sebastian’s awe of Disneyland so endearing and yet even after several years of marriage Sebastian somehow finds new ways to be endearing.

“Language Bas, you’re in the presence of a child”

Sebastian snorts, “He knows not to repeat anything his Papa says”

Louis let’s out a little gargle of agreement, which is about as much of a yes as you can get from a two year-old.

“See?”

Hunter just fondly shakes his head and snatching Sebastian’s hand in his own.  He knew this holiday had been a good idea; Sebastian was smiling so much brighter than he had been in New York, all of the creases of worry gone from his features. Hunter’s the happiest he’s been in a long while too, although he suspects it’s more to do with Sebastian’s happiness than his own, he can’t stand seeing him stressed and miserable.

Suddenly he’s brought out of his thoughts by Louis pulling on his hair, _hard_.

“Argh fuck!” yelps Hunter without even thing about the words coming out of his mouth

Sebastian honest to god cackles and even Louis let’s out a little giggle of delight, which only makes Hunter huff.

“Language Hunt, you’re the presence of a child”

“Hah. So funny I forgot to laugh” Hunter deadpans which only makes them both laugh harder

“Come on you big sook, I want to take Louis on that teacup ride” says Sebastian, taking Hunter’s hand and dragging him through the crowd towards the kiddie rides.

Hunter being, well Hunter, refused to get on the ride with them. He’s twenty-nine for god’s sake and yes it’s son but- oh come on it’s mortifying- Sebastian understands and besides, Hunter’s pretty sure Sebastian incapable of embarrassment.

Ok, so maybe he’s being a bit of an ass.

He can tell that Sebastian is a bit miffed the second he gets of the ride with Louis. The look he flashes his way clearly says it and Hunter feel instant guilt and dread at the pit of his stomach because he doesn’t want to fight with Sebastian. He _hates_ fighting with Sebastian. They did enough of that for a lifetime in high school.

 “I’m hungry and so is Louis, let’s get something to eat” says Sebastian and it seems casual enough, he even throws Hunter a sweet smile, but Hunter can see it’s a little bit forced.

“Sure thing Bas”

The lines are _ridiculous_. It takes all of Hunter’s self discipline to not lose his short temper at the man a couple of people in front of them who decides to take his sweet time ordering what he wants. Although in his defense Sebastian seems equally as irritated, trying to hold an already squirming and reckless Louis in his arms. Actually Sebastian looks a lot closer to losing it than he does which is not a good sign. 

“Oh pour baiser du ciel,” groans Sebastian, and Hunter suddenly hopes there are no French tourists in the shop because any second now Sebastian is going to go _off._

The guy at the front of the line is still messing around with loose change and at this point Hunter decides it’s probably best for him to take Louis for a while.

He’s just in time because Sebastian’s clearly had enough.

“Si cette ligne ne bouge pas bientôt, je vous jure que je suis bonne à mars de leur baise castrer le moi-même pour être un tel dimwit compète!” Hunter grimaces at Sebastian’s sudden outburst, a few people turn around to gawk and a couple of girls in the line giggle, “Honnêtement, j'ai un enfant et mon mari est et âne et je n'ai pas besoin de faire cette merde.”

At this point everyone is staring at them including the man at the counter and the guy taking forever. Hunter’s cheeks are flaming and he hopes that nobody can understand Sebastian. He doubts it though because when Sebastian slips into fluent French like that he tends to speak so quickly that not even somebody with a basic understanding of French could understand him.

The line moves a lot quicker after that.

They don’t actually have a proper conversation about it until they’re sitting down at one of the tiny picnic table. Sebastian for the most part picks at his chips, occasionally giving one or two to Louis who munches on them messily.  They’re silent and Hunter can tell Sebastian’s tired. He can also tell Sebastian’s upset about him not going on all the kiddie rides with him and Louis.

“You know I’m pretty sure those girls behind us were French”

Sebastian half smiles, feeding Louis another chip, “Yeah I figured that, they were giggling their heads off”

“What _did_ you say exactly?”

“Inappropriate things.”

“Bas-”

“Alright so I _may_ have implied that I would castrate they guy at the front of the line” sighs Sebastian “Among other things”

Hunter can’t help but snort out a laugh at that because god, no wonder those girls were laughing so much.

“Would you feel better if I apologized for being a buzkill earlier?” asks Hunter, trying to sound as light hearted as possible 

Sebastian smiles properly this time and the knot at the bottom of Hunter’s stomach instantly disappears.

“It’s ok Hunter, honestly” says Sebastian, reaching across the table to squeeze Hunter’s hand reassuringly “We’re both still new to this parenting thing”

“I love you”

“I know, I love you to”

“Dada”

Louis’s voice is enough to make Hunter jump a little, mainly because _Louis has never actually said anything ever._

“Did he just-”

“I think he just did,” grins Sebastian “Louis say it again”

Louis looks at them both, grins, and then giggles “Dada”

Sebastian and Hunter both grin at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

They’re doing pretty good at this parenting thing.


	43. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian prompt! Their fathers own companies that would work better together with a merger. So a forced marriage.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Arranged marriage, Slut shaming 
> 
> Notes: I decided to do the first time they ever meet for this. I might do a sequel, maybe, perhaps, I'm not sure yet.

Sebastian’s furious.

He’s never been so goddamn angry in his entire life; he’s practically shaking with it. Of course nobody seems to give a shit. His stepmother is just staring back at him blankly which only infuriates him more, she doesn’t seem to care that he’s literally having his whole life taken away from him.

“You’re joking?” is all he can manage to choke out

His father stops pacing to stare at him with a firm but still just as emotionless look. Sebastian swears to god that if somebody doesn’t look at him with actual feeling soon he’s going to punch something, very hard, possibly a wall.

Samuel Smythe let’s out an exasperated sigh, “Sebastian this is not debatable”

“Like hell it isn’t” Sebastian snaps back

“Sebastian- ”

“No, fuck you! I’m seventeen and I don’t want to get married!”

His father clenches and unclenches his fists, quite clearly trying to calm himself.  Although Sebastian doesn’t see how he has any right to be angry, he’s not the one that has to marry a complete stranger.

“Sebastian Moriarty Smythe you are going to marry him and that is final!” roars his father “No ifs, no buts, no maybes!”

“I’d rather die.”

“Bas” sighs his stepmother, with more affection than the past four years of her being around combined

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” says his father, rolling his eyes “You’ll thank me one day”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that old man” Sebastian spits “While you take that money all the way to the bank”

His father is seething but Sebastian could not care less, in fact he gets a bit of satisfaction from it.

“You have two hours Sebastian, the Claringtons will be here in two hours” says Samuel Smythe finally, his voice hoarse but steady “You are to remain in this room, you are not going to leave, and when they finally get here you are going to be the embodiment of politeness and you are going to talk to Hunter- and by talk I mean actually talk- and the two of you are going to be left in this room together and for once I actually suggest you be the whore we all know you are.

Sebastian tries to ignore the slur, he really does, but it still hurts. He doesn’t have enough time to think of a retort as his father storms out of the room, slamming the bedroom door closed with a loud bang.

“Bastian” coos his stepmother

“Don’t call me that.”

She ignores him, joining him on the edge of the bed; her large blonde curls bouncing around her face.

“I know you don’t like this-”

“Wow. What was your first clue?” drawls Sebastian, sarcastically rolling his eyes

She frowns, “I just want to point out that your father only wants to you marry the boy, he said nothing about being _faithful_ ”

“What are you implying?”

“Well providing you don’t get caught, it would be easy to continue doing what you usually do” she explains “You just have to make sure you get back home in time for dinner,”

Sebastian’s mouth opens and closes several times as he gapes at the women who’s just encouraged him to have an affair- several affairs.

She smiles, “I never said anything”, and gracefully gets off the bed leaving Sebastian wondering what the hell just happened.

_I don’t want to know what she’s been doing in her spare time._

* * *

 The Claringtons arrive at exactly two o’clock and, judging from the yelling outside and the slamming of car doors, “Hunter” doesn’t seem too thrilled about the arrangement either.  But Sebastian has no intention of finding out because he has no intention of going downstairs to meet him, or even leaving his room, to hell with what his father says.

“Hunter William Clarington, get out of the damn car!”

“Yeah, how about no?”

Sebastian can’t help but laugh at the little exchange, listening as the yelling gets louder and moves into the house. He can hear them downstairs at this point, the yelling turning into screaming and the screaming turning into straight up swearing. Whoever this Hunter guy is Sebastian is impressed by how much he’s fighting this, he’s pretty sure there’s a punch up going on below. The string of curse words starts to get closer; Sebastian can hear the thumps of people coming up the stairs and he half considers moving something in front of the door to add to the drama a little bit.

The thoughts are little too late though.

Sebastian almost screams when the noise of his bedroom door being slammed through startles him.

“You aren’t leaving this room for the next four hours at least Hunter!”

There’s a thump as Hunter is practically thrown, face first, into the room by a man who Sebastian assumes is Mr. Clarington, falling face first onto the carpet.  Sebastian doesn’t dare move. He’s so in shock and when he finally comes to terms with what’s actually going on, registering the fact that there’s a random guy who has just been thrown into his bedroom _and_ that this is the random guy he’s going to marry, well naturally he starts swearing too.

“What the hell are you saying? groans Hunter, starting to slowly peel himself from the floor

Sebastian stops, mid French curse, to gawk at him. Hunter’s actually not that bad to gawk at either; blue eyes, brown hair, _very_ well built with a nose that’s prominent enough to still make him quite attractive. If the circumstances were different, Sebastian thinks, Hunter would probably be the sort of guy he’d want to take home after a night at Scandals.

Of course circumstances being as they are, Hunter is somebody he barely even knows who he’s going to be forced to spend the rest of his life with.

“I don’t think you’re exactly in the position to be asking _me_ questions- what was your name again? Hunter?”

Hunter rolls his eyes; brushing off his jeans, and Sebastian’s finely tuned gaydar instantly goes off.

“Hunter Clarington, not interested.” snaps Hunter, clearly following Sebastian’s train of thought.

This time Sebastian is the one who rolls his eyes, _please_ , Hunter’s perfectly styled hair and hairless arms scream otherwise.

“Five minutes in and you’re already telling lies,” says Sebastian with a smirk “I’m sure this is going to be a very successful marriage”

“We aren’t getting married”

Sebastian forces himself to laugh because _oh yes they are_ , and the thought is almost making him cry.

“I’m sorry to break it to you _honey_ but your little tantrum down there didn’t exactly work” jeers finally Sebastian

“Five minutes in and I already hate you,” sighs Hunter

“ _Fun_ , the feelings mutual”

“I can’t believe they’re making me spend the rest of my life with _you_ ” Hunter groans, flopping onto Sebastian’s king-sized bed “Freaking hell, it could have at least been somebody _likable.”_

Sebastian snorts, “You aren’t exactly smelling of roses either”

“ _Please_ , you were practically drooling when you saw me,” drawls Hunter, casually lounging around on the sheets “I’m probably the hottest thing you’ve seen in a while."

“Oh you seriously underestimate the amount of things of seen,” laughs Sebastian

“I don’t think I do, I’ve been fully briefed on your inability to keep it in your pants”

“I hope you don’t expect that to change”

“Of course not _darling_ , I had no intentions of being faithful anyway” deadpans Hunter

“Well wonderful, because neither did I.”

Sebastian isn’t exactly sure if they’re flirting or fighting but he suspects they’ve reached some weird place in the middle that makes him extremely uncomfortable. He has a strange urge to lash out and say something horrible just turn things back towards the meaner side.

“Comfortable?” asks Sebastian dryly, referring to Hunter who looks to have made himself very comfortable on _his_ bed for some weird reason

Hunter flashes a toothy, very amused and slightly sarcastic smile, “Very much so, thank you for asking”

“Let me make my meaning planner; what the hell do you think you’re doing on my bed?”

“I’m sure that’s something you’ve never had to say before,” taunts Hunter

“I’m sure that’s a phrase you’ve heard more than once”

“Hah.” Hunter deadpans “I’m sure this thing is going to work out fantastically”

That’s when it strikes him.

Sebastian briefly wonders why he hadn’t thought of this before. He can get out of this thing, sure he may have to tie the knot first, but it doesn’t mean they have to stay that way for _life_.  He knows his father like the back of his hand, the man is predictable and has certain priorities- Sebastian’s happiness being right at the bottom of the list, next to his actual mother- Sebastian _knows_ what his father wants. He wants to make money, that part’s very obvious, but more importantly he cares about his _social standing_. He _cares_ about the way other people see him, how they see his family, what his colleagues think of him. If this “marriage” tarnishes his reputation in any way his father will force him to get a divorce.

All they have to do is make sure this marriage is a complete and utter _disaster._

“Maybe it won’t”

Hunter rolls his eyes again and gives him a look that clearly say, “Duh?”

“Merde you _are_ thick,” sighs Sebastian “Hunter, name the two most important things too your father”

“That’s easy; money and his reputation” answers Hunter

“So lets just say our arranged marriage falls to shit in front of everyone our fathers know-”

Hunter smiles and unlike the first time it seems genuine, almost impressed.

“You’re pretty clever Smythe, I’ll give you that”

“Is that a compliment Clarington?” says Sebastian matching Hunter’s grin

“Possibly”

“So is it a plan?”

“It’s a plan.”


	44. Mr. Clarington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Huntbastian teacher hunter student sebastian
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Teacher/Student relationship

Hunter looks up from his desk, watching as some of the students of his first class shuffle in. He swallows the lump in his throat, still feeling a bit jittery about teaching his first proper class at Dalton. Modern history isn’t exactly the most exhilarating subject to teach but he hopes that they at least don’t fall asleep. He waits a couple of minutes, reading over his class notes, checking and double-checking. Once he’s certain that majority of the class is there he clears his throat, very loudly, and feels satisfied when the class instantly fall silent.

“Thank you, I’m surprised that was so easy”

As he looks up from his desk however, he suddenly realizes _why_ it was so easy. About twenty or so eyes are on him and most of them are _ogling_ him, and Hunter isn’t quite sure if he should be flattered or seriously worried about it.

“My name’s Mr. Clarington” Hunter starts “And I’m going to be your modern history teacher for this year”

There are a few excited murmurs from the teenage boys.

“Here’s how things are going to work around here; if you’re polite and do your work then you and I won’t have any issues, and I can almost guarantee you’ll enjoy this class,” Hunter explains firmly, weaving in and out of the desks casually “But _if_ you decide for whatever reason to be rude or lazy, know that I will use my ex-military training to make your life a living hell, are we clear?”

There is not a single person in the class that doesn’t nod.

From there onwards the class runs fairly smoothly for around ten or so minutes. Hunter starts his lecture on World War Two and there isn’t a single boy that doesn’t seem engaged and interested.

Of course there’s always that one student that messes that up.

He barges into the classroom, completely unannounced, completely disheveled, and Hunter doesn’t particularly want to think about the reason why he’s late.  

“Name and reason for being late” snaps Hunter

The boy freezes and stares at him for a few seconds, green eyes looking up and down Hunter’s body in a way that makes him a little uncomfortable, at least he hopes to god that’s what he’s feeling. The boy’s lips twist into a smirk as he tilts his head to side slightly.

“Sebastian Smythe _sir._ ”

Hunter doesn’t like the way he says sir, at all.

“Reason for being late to my class Sebastian?” asks Hunter, straightening himself up to be a bit more intimidating

“I don’t think you would particularly want to know sir, although-” Sebastian licks his lips “Had I known there would be eye-candy I would probably have made more of an effort to be on time”

The class behind him bursts into fits of laughter as Sebastian winks and saunters past, taking a seat at the back of the classroom. Hunter wants to be angry, god he does, this kid has just humiliated him in front of his entire class and he knows he should probably be seething with rage. Instead Hunter just gawks at the now empty doorway, wondering how the hell he’s supposed to deal with students flirting with him.

Finally Hunter clears his throat, “We’ll continue this conversation after class.”

Instantly he realizes that was the wrong thing to say as the class erupts into laughter again.

_Shit- they took that in a sexual way didn’t they?_

“Looking forward to it _sir_.” purrs Sebastian, prompting Hunter to whip his head around to face the class of snickering teenage boys.

“Mr. Clarington” Hunter corrects angrily

“Very kinky, I like it,” says Sebastian with another, over exaggerated, wink.  

By this point the class is in hysterics and Hunter is not only humiliated he’s actually really damn angry now.

“Next person to laugh is going outside with two weeks detention!” roars Hunter suddenly, the whole class quickly going silent “Sebastian you can kiss your social life goodbye for at least the next month, possibly two,” _that_ wipes the smirk clean off Sebastian’s stupidly attractive face “ and tomorrow morning I expect a thousand word essay on my desk about the causes of world two from ever single member of this class.”

Nobody’s laughing anymore.

Sebastian doesn’t cause any disruption for the rest of the class, which Hunter is truly grateful for. Although that isn’t the end of Sebastian’s shameless flirting, not even close. Hunter finds himself catching the teenage boy’s lust filled gaze more than once and hating himself for the little hot jolt in his stomach. He keeps on telling himself that it’s just because he hasn’t had anyone show interest in him for a long time, he’s just not used to getting looked at like that, that’s all it is. Of course, Hunter Clarington is not a pervert and has no interest in some eighteen-year-old.

But that doesn’t stop said eighteen-year-old  from giving him bedroom eyes from the back of the classroom.

Hunter decides, as the last of the students file out of the class and Sebastian makes his way to his desk, that he’s going to be firm but _sensitive_ about the whole thing. Try and let him down easily, explain that it would be completely inappropriate for him to peruse him in any way, possibly address the reason why Sebastian was late although he already has a pretty good idea of what that reason is.

But Sebastian clearly isn’t having any of that, literally lounging on his desk with a seductive smile.

“So what did you want to talk to me about _Mr. Clarington_?”

_Damn it, why does Sebastian continue to say it like that?_

“Let’s start with the reason why you were late,” sighs Hunter “Which you so cleverly avoided”

“I told you sir, you _really_ don’t want to know.”

“Well I actually do,” says Hunter “So tell me, you’re in enough trouble as it is”

“Am I going to be punished?” asks Sebastian with a smile that clearly suggests he’s not talking about a detention

Hunter’s resolve is slowly cracking, “Are you going to continue to hit on me unless I stop asking you questions?”

“Of course not Mr. Clarington,” muses Sebastian “I fully intend on hitting on you whether you ask me things or not”

“I’m not interested Sebastian”

“Oh but you are” says Sebastian with a grin “I’m eighteen Mr. Clarington you aren’t a creep, you also aren’t blind”

Hunter clears his throat and tries to ignore the warmth in his face, “I don’t care how old you are- you’re my student and even if I was interested, which I’m not, it’s illegal”

“Not if we don’t get caught”

_Jesus Christ, he’s not going to quit it is he?_

Hunter slowly exhales and grips his desk in an attempt to calm down, “I’m trying to let you down easily- don’t make me be mean”

 _Finally_ Sebastian seems to be getting the message, getting off Hunter’s desk with a frustrated sigh as if _Hunter’s_ the one being difficult.

“I’ll see you in detention sir,” and with that Sebastian Smythe quickly walks straight out of the classroom, never looking back.

* * *

For the next two weeks Sebastian is silent and well behaved. He comes to the detentions, doesn’t say a word during them, and leaves straight after them. He works diligently in class and Hunter is surprised by how well written his essays, he’s never tardy, he’s never rude. Hunter begins to wonder if his bad behavior had just been a one off thing, a bad day perhaps.

Or maybe he’d been a little bit too harsh on Sebastian.

Teacher’s guilt was something Hunter hadn’t encountered until now, that awful, twisting, churning feeling that he’s _failed_ a student in someway used to be something unfamiliar to him. Hunter had never let the idea creep into his head that he wasn’t fair in his punishments; he avoided the idea that he could have failed as a teacher even more. Yet in this circumstance he honestly starts to wonder if he _has_ been a little bit too insensitive, too blunt, too strict, and it’s with this thought in mind that he decides to ask Sebastian to stay behind after class.

Sebastian looks a little bit _too_ happy as he makes his way to Hunter’s desk, and the smirk, which had previously been missing for the past two weeks, appears at full force.

“Finally change your mind Mr. Clarington?”

Hunter resists the urge to roll his eyes because he’s supposed to be the adult in this situation, “No, my opinion is still very much the same”

Sebastian pouts, “Aww that’s a shame, I thought this conversation was going to be _fun_ ”

_Why is he doing this again?_

“Look, I was going to talk about altering punishment,” sighs Hunter “But you really aren’t helping your case”

“Oh?”

“You’re intelligent Sebastian, your essays are really good- no, great- and probably some of the best of I’ve ever read” explains Hunter “Some members of this class are slightly less _competent_ and quite frankly I’m overworked and sick of reading terrible essays”

“So you want me to do your job?” asks Sebastian, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion

“I was thinking more along the lines of helping me, but yes, and in return you no longer have to serve detentions”

Sebastian smirks, “If I didn’t know any better Mr. Clarington, I’d think this was an excuse to get me alone”

This time Hunter _does_ roll his eyes because Sebastian’s flirting is border lining pathetic.

“But you do know better, and if I really wanted to try anything I would have jumped you in one of those detentions which I have now cancelled”

“You’ve put an awful lot of thought into this for somebody whose not interested” says Sebastian

_He has hasn’t he?_

Now he thinks about it Hunter is hyperaware that he hasn’t stopped thinking about Sebastian since he met him, not really. In fact, in the past two weeks, his mind has basically been consumed with thoughts of him. Fairly tame thoughts, but still thoughts. 

_Damn it, Hunter. You’re not a fucking creep._

He suddenly realises he’s been sitting there, staring at Sebastian, with his mouth hanging open for way to long. He also realizes that Sebastian is leaning in across the desk, closer and closer to his face, so close that Hunter can smell his cologne, so close that their noses are practically touching.

“You can tell me to stop at anytime now,” purrs Sebastian

He should tell him to stop, the smell of cologne should be so intoxicating, and those green eyes shouldn’t be so enticing. He shouldn’t feel all of his blood rushing south; he shouldn’t feel anything for a student.

And yet somehow he lets Sebastian kiss him.


	45. The Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can u please write a prompt with Seb and Hunter expecting their second child and their son is not happy about it.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing 
> 
> Notes: So I've tried to figure out how Hunter and Sebastian would deal with their son throwing a tantrum because he finds out that they might be having another kid and this was the product. I'm still technically a kid myself though so I really hope the way they managed the situation wasn't to bad.

Louis isn’t the sort of kid to throw tantrums, having a father like Hunter does that to a child, but this? This tantrum is _monstrous_.

“I don’t want a baby! I don’t want one!”

He’s on the floor, tiny, 5-year-old legs practically in the air. Kicking and shrieking so loudly that Sebastian’s ears are almost ringing. His pudgy face is stained with tear tracks, his nose running, his eyes rimmed with red. Sebastian has no idea what to do, he’d let it slip by accident, Louis wasn’t supposed to know that they were having another child. Hunter and him had decided they were going to tell him _together_ , which would have been a lot better than Jen calling and Louis overhearing their conversation.

“Louis I-”

“No! I don’t want to share all my things! I don’t wanaaaaaaaa-” his garbled sentence trails off into outright screaming and Sebastian is terrified.

“Shh Louis, stop that,” coos Sebastian, desperately trying to soothe his thrashing son.

But it’s no use, Louis just keeps on wailing. 

God he wishes Hunter was here. He’d done all of the disciplining, he was _good_ at disciplining, Sebastian is supposed to be the fun parent. He has no idea how to stop a temper tantrum. Hunter isn’t due home for another hour and he has no idea how long this going to last for, or if it will ever stop.

“You don’t need another kid! You have me! I don’t want a baby, baby’s are grosssssssssss” screams Louis “I’m not gunna breath until you call the lady and get rid of it!”

_Oh merde._

With that Louis puffs out his lips and clamps them shut.

“No, no, no, Louis please don’t do that,” begs Sebastian “Come on sweetie please don’t”

It’s not working, Louis is holding is breath and Sebastian’s stomach is churning as he tries to remember if you can die from holding your breath for too long.

“Louis stop it!” yells Sebastian, watching Louis’s face begin to change color “Please, please, fucking stop it!”

The panic begins to set in as Sebastian desperately shakes Louis, who is still holding his little damn breath.

“You’re scaring me Louis! Stop it please!” Sebastian screams, fully aware of the fact that he’s started crying

“I’m home!”

_Thank fuck._

In his entire life Sebastian has never been so happy to hear Hunter’s voice. He’s not even ashamed when he screeches Hunter’s name at the top of his lungs. He can hear the thump of Hunter’s shoes as Hunter runs to Louis’s bedroom and freezes in the doorway.

“What the hell is-”

Hunter’s features turn from shock to absolute rage within to seconds flat and Sebastian is suddenly terrified for a whole different reason.

“Louis breath.” Hunter barks and instantly Louis exhales with a little puff, his eyes widening in fear

“He found out about us having another child,” says Sebastian quietly

“Ah.”

“I don’t want a bab-” starts Louis

“Louis that’s quite enough from you” snaps Hunter, stepping into the bedroom and standing toe to toe with his five year-old son “This is unacceptable behavior from a five year old”

“He’s upset Hunt,” reasons Sebastian “He’s just a child-”

The look Sebastian receives clearly tells him that Hunter thinks otherwise.

“There’s being upset and then there’s throwing a tantrum that is bad enough to terrify one of his own damn parents” growls Hunter, turning to face Louis “If I didn’t love your Papa as much as I do your ass would be on fire for the next three days. When he tells you to stop Louis, you stop, you treat him as if you would treat me and would you treat me like that?” 

“No Daddy” whispers Louis, bowing his head a little

“Exactly.” says Hunter firmly “Apologize. Now.”

Louis slowly walks to Sebastian and gently hugs his legs, “I’m sorry Papa”

“I forgive you sweetie,” croaks Sebastian, giving Louis’s golden hair a pat

“Louis if I hear about you throwing a tantrum like that ever again you will be without treats for at least a month, possibly two, are we clear?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good,” sighs Hunter finally, sitting on Louis’s bed and patting the spot next to him “Sit.”

Louis nervously glances back at Sebastian who just smiles and nods. The five-year-old slowly walks towards his father and sits next to him, smiling when Hunter gently puts his arm around him.

“I’m sorry we kept this from you, I understand why you are upset” says Hunter

“We were hoping you’d be ok about having another kid in the house” continues Sebastian “We know how lonely you get, even with your Nanny, and we were hoping you'd like having someone to play with when Daddy and I have to go to work.”

Louis frowns, “Babies are yuck though”

Hunter laughs, “Oh we know, but the thing with babies is that eventually they grow up,”

“But sweetie nothings final yet,” explains Sebastian “We can still not have one if it bothers you so much-”

“No!” interrupts Louis “I-I mean, will it really play with me when it grows up?”

“Definitely, in fact he or she will probably want to do _everything_ you do” says Sebastian, joining Hunter and Louis on the bed

“So I’ll be the big brother?”

“Yep, you’ll be the oldest in the house next to us” says Hunter “You’ll be the one they look up to”

Louis grins and Sebastian can tell that seems very pleased about the idea of being a big brother.

“Can you get two babies?”

Sebastian snorts embarrassingly loud and Hunter throws his head back in laughter.

“Maybe, we’ll see how we go”  


	46. Married Life Aint All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I'm the one who prompted the arranged marriage and you did so good!!! Please do a sequel!!!!
> 
> 5secondsofblaine:Do you think you could write a part two to the Sabotage Fic? (: I'd really love to read that.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of a bit of a physical fight 
> 
> Notes: A bit short but I tried

It isn’t until after the wedding that the marriage _really does_ fall to shit. 

Their personalities clash in a massive way. Hunter gets up at a ridiculous hour of the morning, whether Sebastian wants to sleep in as much as possible. Hunter like schedules, and order, and Sebastian- well, Sebastian doesn’t really _care_. Hunter is up tight and by up tight Sebastian means really freaking uptight, with the exception of the occasional girl that somehow ends up at their apartment, Hunter never lets go of the permanent stick up his ass. These girls, who by the way are total screamers, are the source of numerous fights. Although after a month of being married and living together Sebastian is pretty sure that _everything_ is a source of a fight. Dirty clothes, random guys and girls making too much noise, certain people waking up other certain people at the crack of dawn, a particular person being quite crabby in general. They never end. It isn’t until a fight starts to get physical, and leaves them both a little battered and not exactly sure about who actually threw the first punch, that Sebastian finally decides that this has to _stop._

“This is getting ridiculous.”

Hunter laughs a little breathlessly although it’s far from friendly, “Talk about the understatement of the century”

Sebastian exhales, more to try and get his breath back more than anything else. They’ve been screaming at each other for at least an hour non-stop.

“I think we need to start the whole ‘Get a divorce’ plan pretty soon,” says Sebastian, collapsing into the lounge “Otherwise we’ll kill each other”

“Wonderful.” mumbles Hunter; nursing the bruise now blossoming on his cheek “You’re just full of bright fucking ideas aren’t you?”

“What can I say, I’m practically a genius,” sneers Sebastian “But unless you have a better idea-”

“No.” snaps Hunter “God no, I can’t stand you”

“Feelings mutual.”

“Oh don’t I know it.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “As I was saying, my father’s birthday is only a week away and he’ll want us to be there-”

“So we just have to have another fight. That seems pretty easy.”

“I’m going to try and not be offended,” mutters Sebastian, get up to get an icepack out of the freezer for Hunter

“Because you’ve always been so good at that.”

They survive the week- barely- but they do, they even rehearse the routine for the party. Sebastian will accuse Hunter of cheating, (much to Sebastian’s surprise Hunter had begrudgingly admitted that he didn’t want Sebastian to have to take all of the crap), Hunter would pathetically try and defend himself but the whole thing would escalate into a full-blown fight in which Sebastian would storm out to the car with Hunter following behind him, they would leave, and then a week or so later ask for a divorce. 

Fool proof.

It seems the optimism about the plan has spread all over the place because the night before the party is a very _good_ night. Hunter cooks dinner oddly enough and Sebastian comes home from his classes to the pleasant smell of lamb.

“Wow I’m almost sorry to let go, it smells great,” says Sebastian with a smirk, dumping his bag on the corner of the kitchen bench, something Hunter would normally flip out about.

But he says nothing, eyes fixed on the salad that he’s tossing, and it’s _weird_.

“I didn’t even know you could cook”

Hunter looks up briefly before moving back over to get the meat out of the oven, “Military school.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Mumbles Hunter, going back to add something to the salad 

There’s and awkward silence before Sebastian says what really bothering him, “Ok, what’s with all of this?”

“With all of what?” asks Hunter flatly, still not looking him in the eye

“Um- you never cook,” says Sebastian

“Well I felt like it.”

“And your being really quiet, you have even insulted me yet.”  Sebastian continues “And you aren’t looking at me, at all”

Hunter just ignores him, moving past him into the dinning room with the salad bowel.

“And now you’re ignoring me.”

Ever so softly he can hear Hunter mutter, “How observant of you.”

“What the fuck did I do now?”

“Nothing.”  Hunter mumbles

“Holy merde what is your-”

“Sebastian!” yells Hunter so loudly that Sebastian jumps.

Hunter stares at him blankly, as if the past twos seconds hadn’t just happened, then closes the distance between them, and just like that they are kissing.

_Wait- WHAT?_

Hunter’s lips are cold and and they feel strange against his. Not a _bad_ strange but foreign, different, not exactly sure. Sebastian can’t force himself to kiss back so he just stands there and waits until Hunter’s hands leave his waist and Hunter finally backs away, eyes widening.

“Are you going to explain why your did that or?”

Hunter just stares at him before slowly saying, “I don’t think I even know myself.”

“Right,” sighs Sebastian rolling his eyes.

“Look maybe this marriage thing may not be so bad,” starts Hunter “Maybe we could just see how we go or-”

“You don’t want me to leave do you?”

Hunter looks down at the floor, and nods.

It all makes sense now. The dinner, the weird behavior, the awful attempt at being nice, it finally fits together. Hunter is scared of him leaving, for reason still unknown but probably have something to do with the kiss. Sebastian isn’t sure how he feels, but something tells him that he would miss Hunter’s wake up calls, Hunter’s bitchiness, Hunter’s voice, way too much.  

“Fine then, I won’t.”

“But-”

“Look, I still think we should get a divorce because being married at eighteen is freaking ridiculous but- we can still stay here, if you want, we could be friends and maybe even more than friends someday if- I mean- you clearly have some issues you need to work through, I do too but- maybe one day if you really want to-”

“That would be great Smythe,” says Hunter, a small smile crossing his lips “Friends?”

And Sebastian smiles too extending his hand, “You have a deal Clarington.”


	48. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK 
> 
> As I promised a new little short story feature murderous alien!Sebastian and space captain!Hunter, your welcome ;)
> 
> Warnings: Talk kill people, Sebastian is a murderous alien so it's kinda expected 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sir?”

Hunter turns away from the computer to face the scraggly blonde teenager, his eyes narrowing as he notices the state of the boy’s military uniform. He is a mess; his top two buttons undone and tie loosened and Hunter can’t _stand_ it. He demands order on his ship and although the boy already looks terrified he half considers screaming at him anyway.

“You call me Captain, understood?” Hunter snaps

The boy nods furiously, “Yes Captain”

“Now, what do you want?”

“He’s back- they’re all back” the blonde boys chokes out “They’ve boarded and taken half the ship and-”

“Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me sooner!” yells Hunter to cover up the fact that internally he is _panicking._

“He’s holding the two lower decks hostage sir, the only men that could tell you are on top and I didn’t find out about it until a few minutes ago” explains the boy shakily “ _He_ wanted me to pass on a message to you”

It takes everything Hunter has to school his features and not show the sheer amount of terror he feels. It’s bad, very bad. Sebastian’s back and if Hunter’s right he is not going to take no for an answer this time. 

“How did he get through the security systems?”  

“The Warblers have some new technology they used to hack it”

Hunter clenches and unclenches his fists as he takes several deep breaths.

“What is the message?” asks Hunter finally

“He says that he going to pick off each member trapped down there, one by one, until you come and talk to him, face to face, in your um- living quarters” the boy almost mumbles the last past as if it’s embarrassing to say and Hunter can’t blame him because it’s certainly embarrassing to listen to.

“Ok- right- look- send a message back to him saying not to harm a single crew member as his demands will be met”

The boy nods again and is turning around to leave when Hunter goes to stop him.

“I didn’t get your name?”

“Jeff “ states the boy quickly

“Jeff I would appreciate it if this stayed between us, yes?”

A ghost of a smile plays on Jeff’s lips as he salutes him, “Yes Captain” 

* * *

 

Sebastian is sitting on Hunter’s bed when he arrives, a smirk plastered on his slightly lilac tinged, flawless features.

“Really?”

“What?” asks Sebastian innocently batting his violet eyes, and he _hates_ himself for the way his heart flutters in his chest.

“You invade my ship, you hold half my crew hostage-”

“Three quarters actually,”

“And then you threaten to kill them? _Honestly,_ do you normally throw a tantrum this big when things don’t go your way?” growls Hunter, crossing his arms over his chest

Sebastian just shrugs, “Normally things _do_ go my way.”

“What do you want Sebastian?” sighs Hunter

Sebastian pouts and tilts his head to the side.

“You could stop being so mean to me for a start Hunty”

That reminds Hunter of why he’d broke things off to begin with, Sebastian has had so much _control_ over him, Hunter had been practically wrapped around his finger. Which is dangerous, for his crew and for himself, because Sebastian is unpredictable and, being a Warbler, has a horrible tendency to _kill_ _things_.  

“Don’t try to be cute, it’s not going to work” snaps Hunter

Sebastian straightens himself, false persona gone in almost two seconds flat as his eyes flash from violet to deep almost black purple. His pout twists into a wicked smile as he gracefully slides off the bed and begins to slowly slink towards him.

“Always have to be so stubborn don’t you?” sighs Sebastian, shaking his head “I thought you would have learnt by now”

Sebastian stops only inches away from his face and Hunter’s heartbeat begins to quicken.

“You- your not human Bas” stammers Hunter as a last line of defense, knowing fully well what the words will do to Sebastian

They work, Sebastian looks almost physically wounded as he steps back. His eyes turning a soft rosy pink as he just stares a Hunter.

“I’m close,” he whispers just loud enough for Hunter to hear “I-I’m trying”

“But your not.”

Sebastian blinks and the pink is back to dark purple, his wolfish grin back on his face.

“You’re lying, you don’t really care,”

Hunter fights the urge to swear because Sebastian had so easily seen through him. Of course he had, Warblers have a sixth sense for lies. He doesn’t even know why he bothered to try really.

“What do you want Sebastian?” asks Hunter firmly, ignoring the pit of warmth at the bottom of his stomach.

Sebastian wraps his arm around Hunter’s neck and Hunter lets him, his eyes closing as he tries to steady his breathing. He can’t say no to him, he knows he can’t. So he lets Sebastian brush their lips together softly, he lets himself enjoy it and, as his eyes open again, he lets himself stare into Sebastian’s dark ones.  Hunter is totally done for and he knows it.

“You,” whispers Sebastian

Hunter weakly nods, slipping completely under the spell and leans in again. But this time Sebastian stops him.

“Nah ah, not so quickly” Sebastian purrs “I haven’t finished yet”  

Hunter nods again because honestly he doesn’t even _care_ about the terms and conditions of this as long as he can get _this_.

“I’m going to tell everyone being kept hostage that you gave your life in return for their freedom and you are going to leave with me, you’re not going to finish this mission and you’re not going to run off back to Earth, understood?”  

Almost as if he’s in a trance Hunter obediently nods a fourth time, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

“Good” sighs Sebastian “Now come to bed darling”  

It’s not until afterwards that it hits Hunter that he’s given up his entire mission and future in literally two seconds flat.  He has a duty to both Earth and himself but in the heat of the moment it hadn’t even crossed his mind. Of course now it won’t _stop_ crossing his mind and, as he lies next to Sebastian in a giddy haze, he feels indescribably guilty.

“Why me?”

The whispered words are so soft that they’re barely audible but Hunter knows Sebastian heard them.

“What do you mean?” asks Sebastian, tightening his arms around Hunter’s torso and nuzzling into his neck.

“Out of all of the people on this ship that you could do this to, why me?”

Sebastian is silent and Hunter considers repeating the question again, but he decides against it, he knows Sebastian will answer eventually.

“Because it would be no _fun_ ”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickly drop, “So this is all just entertainment to you?”

It’s comes out angrier and far more accusing than Hunter had intended and Sebastian seems to be able to sense his distress because no sooner than the words are said he is adjusting himself in the bed so they are face to face.

After staring at him blankly for a few moments, almost as if calculating his next move, Sebastian slowly says the words, “It started that way,” 

“What changed?”

Sebastian gently runs his knuckle down Hunter cheek affectionately; his eyes a soft lilac that stare into Hunter’s blue ones.

“You. You changed everything for me” sighs Sebastian

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

Hunter tries to sit up but ends up groaning at the dull ache in his muscles, a sickening reminder of the night before.

“What are you going to do with me now?” asks Hunter bitterly “Lock me away? Use me as some form of sex slave-”

“You just don’t get it do you?” snaps Sebastian suddenly causing Hunter to freeze as he feels Sebastian’s grip suddenly painfully tighten

“Get what?” chokes out Hunter, fully aware that should he piss Sebastian off enough Sebastian could tighten his grip enough to kill him, crushing his insides into a pulp

Sebastian relaxes, loosens his grip, and curls up into Hunter’s chest affectionately.

“I can’t remember the name of the particular emotion you humans feel but I think it starts with an L, that’s what I’m feeling right now”

“There are many human emotions starting with L,” tries Hunter, even though he suspects he knows exactly what emotion Sebastian is feeling right now, “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Sebastian’s eyes flutter closed and he smiles, “It’s that warm, fuzzy one, it feels nice but not unbearably nice.”

He knows exactly which one Sebastian is talking about and if he’s perfectly honest with himself he feels it too. But he could never bring himself to say it, that would be the ultimate betrayal to his country and his crew and his own planet.

“I’m still not sure which emotion you’re talking about.”

Sebastian will hopefully pick up on his bluff instantly, that way he can say what he wants to say without actually saying the words out loud. Speaking the words it would only make it more real.

“You silly boy- yes you do- I know you do,“ whispers Sebastian, gently leaning upwards to brush his lips against Hunter’s ear “ You can’t lie to me but it’s endearing to watch you try”

“I’m sure,” mumbles Hunter

Sebastian begins to trail soft kisses down his neck and Hunter knows he’s an absolute goner. But he swears to himself the words will never leave his lips, nobody will ever know and he will never have truly failed.

Then the alarms start.

Shrieking and flashing crimson they make Hunter instantly shoot up, and Sebastian too. Of course Sebastian being, well Sebastian, doesn’t look even remotely phased by it. In fact he simply just climbs out from underneath the covers and calmly walks over to intercom, still completely naked, and grabs the microphone.

“Attention all crew of- whatever this ship’s called- this is _not_ your captain speaking” Sebastian lets out a little giggle that sounds deceivingly innocent and should Hunter not have been in the position he is currently in, it probably would have sent chills through his spine.

Sebastian presses another button and the sirens stop, as does the flashing, and he looks very amused with himself.

“Your captain is _dead_ , which is really quite unfortunate because he was _so_ good in bed,” purrs Sebastian and Hunter just wants to pull the covers over his head and die out of pure humiliation “Oh well, not much that can be done about a bunch of mangled body parts” he sighs “I really do just get too carried away sometimes.”

Hunter suddenly realizes that the announcement is more likely a message to the Warblers than Hunter’s actual crew, letting them know that their mission has been successful. They’ll sense the lie instantly, they’ll know he’s alive and they’ll know Sebastian wants him to stay that way.

“Anyway, we’re going to leave now. My demands have been met by the gracious sacrifice your captain has made for your pathetic lives, should you attack us I guarantee we’ll slaughter you in an instant, so don’t try that,”

Sebastian looks very proud of himself, glancing back at Hunter in and attempt to gain some gratification but Hunter can’t even look him in the eyes.

“Oh and Hunter’s remains are gone so don’t bother looking for them, I got hungry.” says Sebastian smugly and Hunter cringes in disgust “Bye bye now!” 

Sebastian disconnects the speaker, still grinning to himself like a child who believes they have just outsmarted their first grade teacher. Hunter still feels like complete and utter scum, looking the Warbler up and down and coming to terms with the fact that this is the creature he’s in- he can’t even bring himself to say it.

“Well, that’s that done.”

“You got hungry? Seriously Bas?” asks Hunter incredulously, peeling himself out of bed and beginning to search for his underwear

“I was being creative,” says Sebastian with a pout “It was fun.”

Hunter rolls his eyes, finally discovering his underwear which has some how managed to end up on the other side of the room.

“You don’t eat people, at least I don’t _think_ you do,”

“Fun fact; I don’t even eat meat,” says Sebastian with a grin, climbing back into the bed covers

“Then why do you-”

“Entertainment, I told Hunter, Warblers get bored _very easily,_ ”

Hunter sighs, pulling on his underwear and searching for the remainder of his uniform.

“I gathered that.”

_This is going to be a long night._


End file.
